<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock Me by LoriLemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197465">Rock Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons'>LoriLemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, 80s rock, 80s time period, Aftercare, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Kink, But Its actually a girl, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female male twins, Feminist Themes, Filthy, First Time, Girl Pretending To Be A Man, Girl being attracted to a girl she thinks is a guy, Glam Rock, Guy Talk, Guy not knowing why he's sexually attracted to other guy, He Goes Down, I didn't mean to make them bisexual, Laughter During Sex, Leather Pants Kink, Main Character is a Porn Star, Minor Drug Use, My version of Just One Of The Guys, My version of She's The Man, My version of Twelfth Night, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Praise Kink, Pushy male, Rockstars, Sex, Sexual Proposition, Smut, Spit As Lube, Talking During Sex, Twelfth Night - Freeform, Twins, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kink, Weird Attraction, Woman on Top, but here we are, crude language, dub con, oh shit there went that slowburn, porn star, pulling out, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just wants to make rock music. She just wants to be taken seriously. Unfortunately, her female band isn't taken seriously and wants to take a break after they get put on a hiatus from their manager. Alex doesn't want to take a break, so she finds out that a male band is looking for a singer and she pretends to be a man to get the gig. It shouldn't be too hard in the age of big hair, makeup and feminine clothing, right? The problem comes when she falls for the sexy guitar player from her new band, but he thinks she's a man. The model he likes, ends up becoming attracted to her, because she doesn't know Alex is a woman. This is pretty much my own glam rock 80s version of Twelfth Night by Shakespeare/Just One Of The Guys/She's The Man and even some Victor/Victoria. I highly recommend these movies, or in the case of Twelfth night, the book as well. This is not an original idea, but is definitely a fun one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this isn't a fandom story per say, it's an original, for the most part, but I really love this idea. I'm having so much fun with it. After my computer has been giving me shit about saving things, I decided that I needed to go ahead and post this so I don't lose it. It probably won't be super popular, but this is definitely a labor of love on this story. This story is for me, for the fun of it. If someone enjoys it, then, that is awesome and I'd love to hear from you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Bruce, you know that's bullshit!”</p><p>     Said Bruce was sitting there gazing up at the leggy blonde, trying to look sympathetic. Bruce managed a few of the hottest metal acts out there, but the market just wasn't much for women rockers. Sure there were a few, but it wasn't the norm. He'd tried to get Alex and her band, Dark Embers a good contract, gigs, but no one would take them seriously because they were too pretty. It was ironic though that men were so successful being as pretty as possible right now. </p><p>     “I'm sorry Alex, we're not getting any contract bites, your gigs are causing more trouble than they're worth,” said Bruce.</p><p>     It was true, several of their shows had ended up in riots, men trying to get to the pretty girls on stage, especially since Stacy was such a damn flirt and Monica didn't like to wear much, but it was utter bullshit. Men didn't get treated this way!</p><p>     Alex glared at Bruce, “Men are pigs.”</p><p>     “Well, I won't argue with you there, but it's the ladies that buy albums. The reason men do so well is because women want them and want to go and see them and men want to be them.”</p><p>     “We're just as talented as anything with a dick and you know it!”</p><p>     “I do know it, but unfortunately it's not about talent, it's about selling records, selling concerts, and I'm just having more trouble than I can handle managing you girls.” </p><p>     “ I can't believe this, there's a whole cartoon about lady rockers, Vixen is huge right now, everyone loves Lita, why can't you do something with Dark Embers?”</p><p>     “Lady rockers are a novelty, maybe if you'd like to turn pop, you'd have more luck.” </p><p>     “Never. Metal is what we love, I'm a rocker Bruce.”</p><p>     “You're a pretty girl, you could be a model or something, maybe the music industry isn't for you. Hell, you could be in rock videos that way. Why don't you go home and rethink your gimmick, regroup and come back in a month.” </p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes, not believing what she'd just heard and kicked over the chair she'd risen from earlier. She stormed from the office, slamming the door behind her. Bruce exhaled nervously, glad it was over. </p><p>     As Alex walked down the sidewalk toward her old car, she kicked a rock with the toe of her pointed boots and patted her jean jacket pocket for a cigarette, then remembered she'd quit. Damn it. She grit her teeth and got into her car, slamming the door behind her. Her head banged in defeat against the steering wheel and she groaned in frustration. She'd had to deal with so much lately. Her band was a hot mess, comprised of mostly girls. Her twin brother Ace had never had so much trouble. </p><p>     Alex loved her band, she really did, but she was pretty sure she was the only one that took it seriously. She was hungry, in more ways than one. She was waiting tables at a diner to make ends meet, but she was playing gigs with Stacy, Monica and Bash whenever they could get one, practicing and writing music constantly. She wanted this. She needed this, but she couldn't make things work no matter how hard she tried. </p><p>     Her band was too pretty. Yes, she admitted to herself. Even in this modern age of over the top antics, and fashion, Dark Embers was too pretty. Stacy flirted with any man who breathed, Monica wore the skimpiest outfits imaginable, including bikini tops and tiny spandex skirts that you could see her panties if you looked up onto the stage, if she happened to wear panties at all that night. Bash, her drummer, looked like your typical glam metal rocker, but he was gay, so he was prettier than most. All of their hormones were through the roof and Alex couldn't help but wish she was in a more serious band. One where the other members cared as much about the music as they did about picking up on guys and having a good time. </p><p>     She didn't even want to think about how pretty she was. She hated her looks. She tried to downplay her beauty with less makeup and covering up her curves with clothes male rockers would wear, like jackets and pants. Alex was taller than most girls at 5 foot 10 inches, she was all legs. Her breasts weren't as big as her friends, and they were constantly teasing her about it. The thing was, she was glad she didn't have big breasts like Stacy or Monica. Her long blonde hair was teased lightly, and she had big blue eyes, her lips were full, her neck long. </p><p>     Alex had a voice that was deep and husky, but she could reach high notes as well. Her songs tended to be more intense instead of fun. The fact that her voice was deeper, and she dressed like a tomboy, had her friends questioning her sexual orientation. They had wondered if she was a lesbian and teased her, acting like they were setting her up with women, but the truth was, she would rather just focus on music than a relationship. No, they hadn't seen her with a man, but they also hadn't seen her with a woman. </p><p>     Alex reached the interstate and headed south toward the apartment she shared with her bandmates. She hated to disappoint them and tell them that they'd just been dumped by their manager for not getting a contract, being considered too much of a novelty, and too pretty to be taken seriously. They'd just have to take it one day at a time and find a new manager. They'd have to keep playing gigs, keep practicing and take the band more seriously. </p><p>     Alex parked her car in front of her apartment building and took a deep breath. She'd never give up, she needed music. She needed to make it big. It was her dream and she'd left home and moved to L.A. for this dream with her high school best friend Stacy. Her and her twin Ace had known Stacy since kindergarten in their small Texas town close to Amarillo. </p><p>     Everyone had been all about Willie Nelson and Johnny Cash, and she had been all about Led Zepplin and The Stones. She'd picked up the guitar her supportive parents had given to her for her 13th birthday and never looked back. She played it every day and she started writing songs. She'd been too weird to fit in with the country kids, and she had been so tall and such a tomboy that not caring about boys when she'd first picked up that guitar, had been easy. Right after graduating high school, she'd packed up, kissed her mom, dad and brother goodbye and drove to Los Angeles with Stacy. </p><p>     Stacy had looked at it like a big adventure, and it was, but Stacy loved the parties, she loved the men, she loved the excitement. Alex had jumped headfirst into trying to get them into the music business. Stacy played bass, because she had learned while bonding with Alex, but it wasn't like it was her obsession. It was just her way to hang out with Alex and get attention. She was half Mexican, with black hair and green eyes. She was gorgeous and exotic, and the boys had loved her. She'd been sexually active since Freshman year, and Alex, seeing her many broken hearts, including one from Ace, and had not understood why a girl would put herself through something like that. Stacy's white mom had given her a white girl name, but her last name was Mendoza after her Mexican papa. He was still not pleased his oldest baby had left home, but he understood leaving to make a better life as he'd done so himself, leaving Mexico as a young man to come to America where he'd met Stacy's mom. </p><p>     Stacy had gotten a day job cleaning hotel rooms and that's where she'd met Bash, otherwise Sebastian, but he hated that name. He wanted to be known as Bash the drummer. He worked in the front office of the hotel Stacy cleaned rooms in. They'd started chatting about why Stacy had moved to California and he had admitted that he'd done the same for two reasons. He'd wanted to be in a band, yes, but he also wanted to get away from Utah where being gay was frowned upon. </p><p>     Bash had had a hard time getting into a band despite being a pretty great drummer because he refused to act straight around a bunch of manly men, and most hair bands despite being glam, were far too macho to accept him. The three of them had formed a band, and Alex had named it Dark Embers. The only problem was that as much as Alex loved to play guitar, she wasn't a shredder and she'd rather sing and play rhythm guitar, so they'd put out an ad.</p><p>     As soon as most decent guitarists showed up, they'd see that it was run by a couple of girls and a gay man and they'd make excuses to leave. Then a petite red headed girl showed up wearing shorty shorts and fishnets, a top that almost showed the bottom of her ample breasts, one sleeve hanging off of her creamy shoulder and hot pink high heels. They all raised eyebrows at each other, until Monica started playing, then their jaws dropped in wonder as the girl started shredding. </p><p>     “Where'd you learn to play like that,“asked Bash in wonder. </p><p>     “I have brothers, they're in bands themselves, but they don't think I can make it because I'm a girl, but I can play just as good as them.” </p><p>     Monica was from L.A. She was a valley girl, but she was also a take no shit rocker, and Alex loved her. If only she'd wear a few more clothes. Alex wasn't going to tell Monica how to dress though, the point of her band being that they could be whoever they wanted to be, gay man, Mexican, tomboy, or a slut. The only problem that Alex had with Monica's lack of clothing was that men became animals when they came to the shows. It was such a distraction from the music. Monica got money from her daddy so she wasn't currently working. Daddy was in the movie industry. A big producer. He'd promised he'd produce one of their videos, if they could just get a music contract, but that hadn't happened yet. </p><p>     Alex moped up the stairs to their three bedroom apartment. Bash had his own room since he had equipment the girls didn't have, Alex had her own room, because it was small and the other two girls shared the master suite with attached bathroom because they were slobs, with their clothing and beauty accessories strewn everywhere. </p><p>     Bash was on the couch watching the television, Alex took off her jean jacket, hung it on a hook and plopped down next to him. </p><p>     “Hard day,” asked Bash.</p><p>     “You could say that,” replied Alex, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. </p><p>     They sat there in silence, watching the soap opera that Bash was so keen on for awhile. </p><p>     “Where's Nica,” asked Alex. </p><p>     “Getting her beauty sleep I guess. She was out all night with some boy toy.” </p><p>     She didn't need to ask where Stacy was, since they knew she was probably finishing up cleaning her rooms, it was a Monday, so she'd be busier with the Sunday check outs, she'd be home soon. </p><p>     “I have to talk to all of you,” sighed Alex.</p><p>     “That bad, eh,” asked Bash. </p><p>     “Unfortunately.” </p><p>     When Stacy got home, they woke up Monica, who groaned and complained about getting up, “Whats so damn important?”</p><p>     Alex sighed deeply and just spilled it, “Bruce dropped us.” </p><p>     “What,” they all said.</p><p>     “Why,” asked Stacy.</p><p>     “We're too pretty, our gigs are too burdensome, and he can't get us a contract.” </p><p>     “That's total bullshit,” stormed Monica.</p><p>     “That's what I told him,” replied Alex.</p><p>     “We can do better than Bruce anyway, I'll book us some gigs until we find a new manager,” said Alex with determination. </p><p>     Bash was surprisingly quiet. The girls continued to complain about what a dick Bruce was and how it was completely sexist. </p><p>     “Maybe it's time to try something new,” said Bash quietly. </p><p>     “Like what,”Stacy asked.</p><p>     “Well, we should think about what being in a band truly means to us. We should reevaluate why we want to be in a band and think about what we all really really want.” </p><p>     Alex nodded, but said, “But this is what I want, I want this so bad I can taste it.” </p><p>     “But do we all,” asked Bash wisely.</p><p>     It got quiet for a moment while they all thought about it. </p><p>     “Maybe we should take a break,” said Monica. </p><p>     “But doesn't your dad pay your part of the bills so that you can pursue your music,” asked Stacy.</p><p>     “I didn't say I wasn't still going to try and persue my music,” said Monica cryptically. </p><p>     “What are you saying,” asked Stacy in a sharp voice.</p><p>     “Well, Alex seems to be the only one that gives a rats ass about making it big at all, but she's too loyal to bail on us.” </p><p>     “Well, I don't want to clean hotel rooms for the rest of my life,” retorted Stacy. </p><p>     “But do you want to play music,” asked Monica.</p><p>     “Well, I'm not the one who incites a riot of horny men every time their half naked ass gets on stage.” </p><p>     Even now the redhead was in a tight tank top, her coral nipples showing through and a pair of bikini bottoms. </p><p>     “Guys, we all want this, right, I mean, I love you guys, and I know we can make it, we just have to get seen by the right people, keep working hard, put the band first, “said Alex, ever the leader and peacekeeper.</p><p>     “Monica still hadn't gotten over what Stacy said, “Oh like I'm the only one the guys are going crazy over, it's not like you're the verigon of virtue, Stace.” </p><p>     Bash rolled his eyes, “You're both a couple of skanks, so get over it already.” </p><p>     “You're a skank too Bash,” said Stacy. </p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes now, “Hey, lets focus on getting a new manager, band practices, and gigs. Lets put ourselves out there. Lets get noticed...for the music.” </p><p>     Then Stacy said, “Maybe Nica's right Alex, maybe we should take a break.” </p><p>     “We can't give up now, we have to keep going if we want to make it,” said Alex intensely. </p><p>     “Lets vote,” said Bash. </p><p>     Alex swallowed a knot in her throat and watched her bandmates, her best friends. </p><p>     “All in favor of going straight back into it, raise your hand,” called out Bash.</p><p>     Alex raised her hand quickly, but her heart fell to see the others did not raise their hands. </p><p>     “All in favor of taking a break, raise your hand.” </p><p>     Three hands raised and Alex dropped her head in defeat. </p><p>     No one said anything, but Bash patted Alex's leg affectionately, Nica muttered an apology, and Stacy kissed the top of her head on her way to her bedroom. Alex rose and went to her tiny room and plopped down on the bed holding back tears. She wasn't the crying type but she felt like she wanted to now. She looked for a cigarette and couldn't find any as she'd thrown them all out a year ago. </p><p>     Her phone line rung, Alex picked up the phone hoping for some good news, “Hello.”</p><p>     “Lex, it's Ace, what are you doing,” said her brother on the other end. </p><p>     Ace was a jock. He wasn't much for being emotional or sensitive, but there was something uncanny about the way he always seemed to know she was upset and sought her out. The twins were as different as night and day, but they had been extremely close from before they were born and on. They also looked very much alike despite being fraternal. They both had blonde hair and big blue eyes, both were about the same height. </p><p>     “I had a feeling something isn't right,” he said.</p><p>     “I don't know how you do it Ace,” said Alex.</p><p>     “So, spill.”</p><p>     “My band hopefully only temporarily split, but they're taking a break and our manager dumped us because we're too pretty and he has too much trouble with our gigs drawing chaos and no label wants to sign us.” </p><p>     “That sucks, but you went to L.A to make it and you can't give up,” said Ace.</p><p>     “I know, I'm not giving up, it's just a bummer and I'm working the diner all the time, so I'm tired. I know tomorrow is a new day.” </p><p>     “Thata girl.”</p><p>     Alex snorted, “So how are the rents?”</p><p>     “Um, not happy,”Ace supplied.</p><p>     “And why wouldn't they be happy,” asked Alex with suspicion. </p><p>     “Well, because I'm bored in this little town and I told them I want to move there to be with you.” </p><p>     “Ace!”</p><p>     “Well, you get to spread your wings, why can't I?”</p><p>     “It's tough out here, Bubba, where you going to stay, where you going to work?”</p><p>     “Well, I was hoping you'd let me crash there and maybe there is a dishwashing job at your diner.”</p><p>     Alex sighed. She'd only been in Los Angeles for a year or so, but she had wondered when Ace would try and follow her. The two were usually inseparable, but she worried because California had not been his dream and she worried about trouble with Ace and Stacy.”</p><p>     “I don't know Bubba, I'd have to talk to the other three...”</p><p>     “Well, talk to them, and I'll save some money and head out.”</p><p>     “But, you and Stace...it couldn't be good to have ya'll under the same roof.”</p><p>     “Don't worry about Stacy, we're adults, surely we can move on,” he said gruffly.</p><p>     “Okay, well, I'm still not sure, let me talk to them, but I have to go to sleep.”</p><p>     “Alright, love you sis, talk to you soon.” </p><p>     “Love you too Bubba.”</p><p>     Alex hung up the phone and peeled her tight frayed jeans down her long legs,  and crawled into bed in her Motley Crue tee shirt. She pulled her covers over her head and pondered her next move. She had to make it. This is why she was living. She got up abruptly and pulled a notebook out of her nightstand. She started writing lyrics. Eventually she fell asleep, her pencil still in hand, her blonde hair spread out around her, her notebook open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Waitress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex serves a band who happens to be looking for a lead singer, but it gives her an idea. Also, she finds herself being attracted to a dark haired guitar player.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, if anyone ever reads this story, this is where Alex meets the man. I did NOT name him after Brett Michaels. When I was a little kid back in the 80s, we temporarily lived with my mom's best friend while she was getting out of a bad marriage from my brother's dad. She and her best friend ended up obsessed with the same guitar player from a rock band. I don't know the band, but I remember his name was Brett, so I just somehow associated the name Brett, a with hot, dark haired guitar playing rocker. Weird story, I know. Anyway, my mom and her best friend ended up kind of falling out because of the whole episode. I guess my 5 or 6 year old was just fascinated with that drama and thought, Wow! Rockstars must be the most desirable men in the world. LOL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week and Alex's three friends hadn't shown up for practice, they seemed to be avoiding her, and they'd gone out partying without her. She was in her light blue waitress dress with white apron, waiting tables at the diner when some hot rocker guys came in. They were loud and didn't seem to care that anyone else was in the building. It was pretty late, but Alex worked weeknights and was used to people coming in and ordering food while they were drunk. The three men were gorgeous, with long hair, wearing assorted black leather. </p><p>     On nights that Alex waited tables she wore a little bit of makeup and wore her hair in a long blonde ponytail because she got better tips if she was pretty. She came to their table and the three men were laughing and nudging each other. </p><p>     “Hi, I'm your waitress tonight, what can I get you to drink,” said Alex, surveying the men. </p><p>     The blonde one raised his eyebrows at her and winked, asking for coffee. One with long black teased hair grinned at her, smacking his gum loudly and asked for a Coke. The other one, Alex' eyes went wide. He was beautiful. His long dark brown hair fell down his back. He wore a leather jacket with zippers on it, His green eyes pierced into her as their eyes met. His jaw was defined and his cheekbones high. He was wearing a little bit of black eyeliner, which made him look exotic. His skin was tan.</p><p>     “I'll take a coffee too,” he said, looking her up and down. </p><p>     “Coming right up,” Alex said, her face pink.</p><p>     She walked away awkwardly to get their drinks, feeling burning eyes on her. She heard the men laughing amongst themselves. For once she was glad for her looks as she thought about that good looking dark haired man. She'd swear they were in a band, she made a plan to spy on them to overhear anything they were talking about. </p><p>     Alex came back with the Coke and two coffees, also supplying them with a plate of mini creamers and a glass jar of sugar. They all looked up at her and she blushed. This was so not like her. She never cared what men thought of her, she never blushed and she never gave a shit. Why were these guys, specifically the brunette guy, getting to her? </p><p>     “Ya'll ready to order;” she asked and realized she'd resorted to her original accent she tried so hard to hide on a daily basis. </p><p>     They laughed and the blonde one said, “You're not from around here, are you?”</p><p>     “Not originally no, but it's home now, so...”</p><p>     The dark haired one merely gazed at her, but the black haired one said, “It's okay doll, I think it's charming. He popped his gum and smiled suggestively at her. </p><p>     “A pretty girl like you here in Los Angeles to be an actress,” asked the blonde. </p><p>     “No, I'm not the acting type,” she replied. </p><p>     She didn't supply any other information so they looked at each other and the black haired one said, “A model?'</p><p>     “Nope,” replied Alex, now holding her pen up to a little order book and waiting, hoping they'd order. </p><p>     “I'll take a club and fries,” said the dark haired one, not asking her any personal questions like his friends. </p><p>     The other two looked at each other and smiled slyly and then started to order. Alex thanked them and then hurried away to put their order in with Joey, the cook. She checked on her other tables, refilling coffee as she went. She could feel their eyes on her, but they kept laughing and talking. She grabbed a wet towel and started wiping tables trying to overhear their conversation. </p><p>     “Yeah, that one's as hot as that Suzette, that little blonde number I had last week.” </p><p>     “She's a little taller than I like, but with her looks, I'd give her a whirl.” </p><p>     Like hell, Alex thought to herself, frowning. </p><p>     “She has a nice ass, I'd kind of like to put her into one of our videos in that outfit, but we'd have to cut a few inches off the bottom and unbutton her top a little.” </p><p>     I don't think so, she thought, rolling her eyes. </p><p>     “As hot as she is, we need to think about how we're going to get a singer. We have the sound we want now, but we need someone who wails. A good looking front man who attracts the ladies.” </p><p>     “We gonna put out an ad?”</p><p>     “Yeah, we should put out an ad, ask around, ya know.” </p><p>     Alex' eyes perked up. They need a rock singer? She happened to know one. Would they be interested in a female singer? Then she recalled that they said, “attracts the ladies” They wouldn't think a female singer would draw in chicks. She sighed. She wished she'd been born a man sometimes. Then her eyes widened, she sat down on a stool and zoned out, a crazy thought hitting her. What if....it was crazy, but maybe it could work. What if she acted like a man? Make up was in, glam, long hair, tight clothes on slim men. She was tall, her voice was deep and she didn't have much in the boobs department, maybe...</p><p>     “Hey sweetheart, could we get some refills over here,” called the blonde guy. </p><p>     She shook herself out of it, and smiled, “Sorry, long night, I'll be right there.” </p><p>     Her smile threw them off guard and they were shocked, looking at each other. </p><p>     “She has to be a model,” the black haired guy mused. </p><p>     She shook her head and grabbed the coffee carafe. Alex made her way back to their table to refill their coffees and get the Coke glass to refill. The ever so quiet and gorgeous dark haired man was sitting closer to where she stood and his knee brushed hers. She looked down and noticed he was wearing leather pants. Her heart skipped a beat, she'd always been a sucker for leather pants. Maybe he'd done it on accident, she looked at him, refilling his cup and he looked up into her big blue eyes, “That's a good girl.” </p><p>     Alex wanted to be repulsed, and she was shocked, but something within her burst into flames and her face turned scarlet. She just stared at him for a moment as he smirked at her. She absent mindedly grabbed the blonde's Coke glass and walked away nervously. She heard the other two laugh behind her.</p><p>     Alex had been attracted to men before, she'd even made out with a few at parties, but she'd never felt this heat. She told herself to get it together, he was just a guy, and she had never cared much about guys. She was used to intimidating men, not the other way around. She filled the Coke and walked back out to the table. </p><p>     Oh Lord, the way the man was sitting, his long leather clad legs sticking out from under the table, his arms rested back on the top of the booth. Gazing at her in interest without looking interested. She tried to ignore him and handed the soda back to the blonde and smiled, “I'll be back with your food shortly.” </p><p>     She was saved by the bell as Joey rang, “Orders up!”</p><p>     The singer-less band was having fun, laughing and talking as Alex got their plates together and headed to their booth, but she could feel his eyes on her and it was unnerving. She put the plates down on the table in front of the men while repeating what plate was what. She then smiled and asked if she could get them anything else. </p><p>     “Brett here would like your phone number,” teased the black haired man, and Brett looked at her but didn't say a word. </p><p>     “Can we get some ketchup,” asked the blonde. </p><p>     “I'll be right back,” Alex excused herself, ignoring the comment about her phone number. </p><p>     Alex brought them back some ketchup and let them eat in peace. She checked on her late night regulars, always aware that the handsome rockers were there, always feeling eyes on her. She wasn't comfortable going back to check on them, but it was her job, so she went back to ask if everything was okay. They were still visiting and talking, but they all looked up at her when she came up to the table. Brett's leg brushed hers again and she stepped back nervously. The other two wore smirks, but Brett was looking at her in a different way. Like he wanted her. It scared and thrilled her. </p><p>     “Yeah, we're good doll, but Brett's still waiting for your phone number,” teased the blonde. </p><p>     Alex blushed and didn't respond, trying to remain professional, “Can I offer you some dessert, we have pie.” </p><p>     The men busted out laughing, even Brett cracked a smile and she didn't understand what was so funny. </p><p>     “You're the only sweet I want right now,” said Brett. </p><p>     “Speak for yourself,” said the black haired man, I'll take some cherry.” </p><p>     Alex looked toward the blonde one in question, and he said, “I'll take a piece too.” </p><p>     She walked away quickly, to prepare their pie and wanting to remove herself from the heat of that table. While she was cutting pie and putting dollops of whip cream on it, Brett had walked up to the counter and was leaning there, looking sexy and intense. </p><p>     “I've changed my mind, I'd like some of your pie.” </p><p>     Alex nodded, missing the innuendo and started preparing his pie as well. </p><p>     “I'm serious about your number. I think you're beautiful. I'd like to see you sometime.” </p><p>     “I'm pretty busy all of the time,” she replied. </p><p>     “A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to struggle so much. Whenever my band gets big, you can be in our video. You'd be perfect.” </p><p>     “Oh, how, generous of you,” said Alex sarcastically. </p><p>     “And that little waitress outfit you're wearing is pretty sexy,” he supplied. </p><p>     Alex looked at him staring intensely at her, and looked away quickly, putting whipped cream on the other piece as well. She couldn't believe this. Her hormones were raging. She wanted to jump on him, but she also couldn't stand his cocky attitude. Who did he think he was? Did he really think she'd just jump right into bed with him all for the sake of being in his music video? She plopped the piece of pie down on the counter in front of him and said, “Thanks for the compliments.” </p><p>     Alex walked back to the table where the other two had been watching avidly and placed their pie in front of them. They were snickering. After taking a bite, Brett took his slice to the table and said, “You're right, you really do have good pie.” </p><p>     Brett didn't sit down at first, instead he got dangerously close to Alex and brushed up against her as he got back into the booth. </p><p>     Alex gasped and then said, “I'll get your check ready,” then she walked away. </p><p>     Alex walked to the bathroom, and took a deep breath. This was crazy. She'd had her fair share of men picking up on her, but never had she felt like this. Maybe the girls were right, maybe she did need to get laid. She'd never particularly cared about sex other than to note that it sold songs. She looked at herself in the mirror. . Who'd ever heard of a virgin lead singer of a rock band anyway? She knew she had to go back out and check on her customers, but she was flustered. </p><p>     Alex took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and that's when her eyes locked on his. He had walked back into the hallway and he didn't skip a beat. He came toward her, closing her onto the wall and leaning in, putting one hand on the wall above her head. Even being pretty tall, Alex had to look up at him. He was very tall. </p><p>     If she thought he was gorgeous before, she thought so even more up close with him right up next to her. She gasped at his audacity, but her heart was pounding in her ears. He smelled so good, like a musky cologne and man. </p><p>     “I'm serious about your number. I want to see you outside of your work,” he said huskily in her ear. </p><p>     Alex felt his warm breath stir her hair. She looked into his green eyes, not sure what to say. He didn't touch her, but he was so very close. She could lean in a couple of inches and kiss him. She thought about it, but she was at work and it wasn't appropriate. She tried to duck out from him, but he put his other hand on the other side and caged her in. </p><p>     “I have to check my tables,” she said lamely.</p><p>     “They can wait,” he said. </p><p>     “Fine, I'll give you my number, but I have to get back to work.”</p><p>     He smiled like a predator, all slow and sexy and her heart skipped a beat. He was by far the most attractive man she'd ever met. </p><p>     She had to know, “What do you play?”</p><p>     He looked at her strangely then and replied, “guitar, why?”</p><p>     That explained a lot, he seemed like a guitar player. He then took her off guard, leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, causing her to intake her breath and whimper. He didn't try more, didn't touch her other than gently with his lips, but he then put his arms down and took a step back, allowing her to leave, except she didn't for a moment. She stood there, dazed. Her cheeks were pink and she eventually shook her head and walked away from him, leaving him to watch her intently. </p><p>     Eventually the men got up to pay the check and leave. When Brett went to her for her number, she handed him a order check with a number on it and her name. Alexandra. He smiled at her and he and his friends left, his friends smirking. She did not expect to meet a man like that. He was pretty much her version of perfection in a man, but he was a distraction to her goals. Still she wondered what it would be like to date a man like that. Too bad she'd given him the wrong number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex asks Bash for a favor. Can he help make her a man?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing comedy. I have a dark sense of humor, but I just love to laugh. This chapter had me cracking up. Can you imagine, a woman like Alex asking her gay friend to help her be a man? Luckily it was the glam era.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to talk to you,” Alex told Bash one day when he got home from work. </p><p>     Oh shit, he thought, as Alex nervously sat down next to him. </p><p>     Whatever he had expected to hear, was the opposite of what she said, “I need you to help me be a man.”</p><p>     “You may be barking up the wrong tree with that one sister,” he replied.</p><p>     “Okay, here's the thing, No one takes me seriously as a woman, I need to be a man.” </p><p>     “I always thought you were a lesbian,” he teased. </p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes, “It's not like that, I want to try out for another band, but they'll never take me serious as a woman.” </p><p>     Bash stared at her for a moment and said, “Another band?”</p><p>     “Hey, ya'll were the ones who wanted to take a break, I just want to try out for this other band, see what happens. I love you guys, I do, but I can't rest, I can't take breaks.” </p><p>     “I understand Alex, but you don't think they'll appreciate you as a woman?”</p><p>     “Have they ever?”</p><p>     “You've got a point, and for the pure sake of thinking this is the funnest thing I've done for awhile, lets do it.” </p><p>     Alex smiled, “You mean it?”</p><p>     “I'm maybe not the best man to teach you, but sure, it'll be a blast.” </p><p>     “ Well, it's not like I know a lot of other men, my twin is still in Texas and you're one of my best friends,” Alex supplied. </p><p>     “Where do you want to start? You already dress kinda masculine, so maybe we can start there.”</p><p>     “I don't dress masculine, I just don't dress like a skank.” </p><p>     “Listen, tight pants are in right now whether you're a man or woman. Some makeup is fine, actually, some would help people think you're a man trying to look more feminine. Wear loose tops so people can't make out those little boobs of yours, but if you want to wrap them, that could help.”</p><p>     Alex held said small boobs in her hands and looked slightly offended. </p><p>     “You need to work on your mannerisms. Straight men are going to talk about women and dirty things they'd imagine doing with women or things that have done with women, you can't look offended and embarrassed that they're saying them. This is how straight men bond.” </p><p>     Alex nodded. </p><p>     “Men have a way of acting like they're relaxed in their own skin. They don't try too hard. You just act like you own everything, spread your legs out like it's all your space.” </p><p>     Alex spread her legs out. </p><p>     “You need to cuss more, and stop saying ya'll” </p><p>     “What,” asked Alex high pitched.</p><p>     “And that's another thing, lower your voice a few octaves. I know you can. Save the high notes for your singing.” </p><p>     “Okay,” said Alex deeply. </p><p>     “We should go through your clothes,” said Bash.</p><p>     “Yeah, because I kind of need to be a man...tomorrow,” said Alex. </p><p>     “Tomorrow?!”</p><p>     “I waited for the ad I knew was coming out soon, found it and now I'm auditioning tomorrow.” </p><p>     “Then we really need to get to work! You got a sock,” asked Bash.</p><p>     “Why would a need a sock?”</p><p>     “Because my friend, guys have cocks,” and Bash smirked.</p><p>     Alex went pink and Bash laughed.</p><p>     “You can't blush every time a man talks about his cock Alex,” said Bash, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>     Alex nodded and went to her room, returning with a sock.</p><p>     “Roll that baby up and stick it in your underwear,” said Bash.</p><p>     Alex made an odd look, but turned around stuffing the sock down her pants. Alex turned around to show Bash and he made a look like he was considering the look. </p><p>     “A little more on one side of your crotch, so it doesn't look like it's all one piece,” he said. </p><p>     She turned around and adjusted the sock and turned back around.</p><p>     “Yeah, it's fine, you might take a look at a few men's crotches to see what I'm talking about, but if you have nothing between your legs in skin tight pants, it becomes obvious that there isn't a cock there, you probably don't want to get caught without a dick.”</p><p>     Bash helped Alex put together an outfit and reminded her of a few things. She had to keep her voice deep, laugh and not blush when the guys talked about sex, keep her breasts covered, and just be herself. Alex rolled her eyes at the last suggestion from Bash. As if her own self was so masculine that she'd pull it off just by being herself.</p><p>     “And it doesn't hurt that you have to act attracted to women. Trust me, I know all about that one. I acted like I dug chicks for a  couple years, but I hated not being true to myself,” said Bash.</p><p>     “Why would that be a good thing for me, to act like I'm attracted to women,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “Because you're a lesbian, right,” he asked.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes, “For your information, no, I'm not.”</p><p>     “Don't lie Alex,” Bash teased.</p><p>     “Seriously, women are great and all, but I'm not a lesbian,” she assured him.</p><p>     “But, you never...”said Bash.</p><p>     “Have you seen me with either?”</p><p>     “Well, not really? You're just not into sex,” he asked.</p><p>     “I...have more important things to think about. Like my career and music,” Alex huffed.</p><p>     “You know, you could stand to get laid,” he teased and she blushed.</p><p>     “I told you, don't blush every time a man brings up sex,” he warned.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes once again and said, “I hope to avoid the subject.”</p><p>     Bash snorted and said, “Yeah, have you ever been a room with a bunch of male rockers, it's all sex Alex!”</p><p>     “I can be mysterious,” she offered.</p><p>     “You'd be the first lead singer to not pick up on some kind of ass...oh my god, you're a virgin!”</p><p>     Alex scowled and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Shut up.”</p><p>     “That's why you're so freaked out about sex, you've never experienced it,” Bash said amazed.</p><p>     “Well, I walked in on my twin brother having sex with Stacy, that's about the extent of my sexual knowledge other than rock songs and listening to you three talk about guys and what you've done with them,” she explained, clearly annoyed.</p><p>     “Oh sweetheart, I feel like if I let you go to that audition, I'll be letting a lamb walk into a lion's den,” Bash said as if he was not worried about her virtue at all.</p><p>     “They'll think I'm a man. I'll play it cool, and I'll just stay mysterious about my own love life,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Or lack thereof,” Bash laughed.</p><p>     “Plus I'm tough,” she said.</p><p>     Bash nodded, “That you are Alex, just don't act like a girl, you'll be fine. Put all that crazy laser focus on music and you can't go wrong, if you can keep from blushing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex dresses like a man and auditions for the band.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the test. Can Alex pull this off? Plus, she has to see Brett again, and that probably won't be easy. Also, I legit wrote lyrics for this story. I'm not much of a song writer and there is obviously no music that goes with it, but I wanted it to be authentic. Alex would have songs that are more innocent, but heartfelt and Brett's songs would be more...rock. Sex. Forgive me if my lyrics are meh...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex cleared her throat and rolled her neck, readying herself for walking into a garage in the middle of a suburb. This was the audition? She shook her head. She had talked on the phone with a man whom she thought had been one of the guys she'd served in the diner. She hoped they didn't recognize her as the waitress. It'd been a few weeks and she had searched for ads in the local paper and the thrifty nickel. Finally an ad came out for a lead singer with a good vocal range for an up and coming hungry metal rock band. She called right away and the man on the other end had given her an address and told her to use the garage entrance. </p><p>     Alex was wearing tight jeans, her rolled up sock placed just right, or at least she hoped so, a button up shirt with a black vest, a bandana tied around her throat so they couldn't see her lack of adam's apple, black pointed toe boots, several scarves, and cuffs and bracelets. Her blonde hair was teased up but also had strands covering as much of her face as she could. Her eyes were lined in black eyeliner, but she was afraid to put too much more makeup than that for fear of looking too feminine. Bash had assured her that makeup would be fine since it was the style for rocker men. </p><p>     The blonde man that Alex remembered from the diner came out and nodded, “Hey man, are you the one I talked to on the phone?”</p><p>     “Yeah,” she said deeply, “I'm Alex.”</p><p>     The guy looked her over and nodded, “Cool man, I'm Roddy, I play drums. Come meet the rest of the guys and we'll hear you sing.”</p><p>     He led her to the garage where the black haired man and the tall dark haired man named Brett were playing together. They stopped and looked at Alex.</p><p>     “Hey guys, this is Alex that called about the audition. Alex, this is Brett, he plays guitar, as you can see, and this is Benji, he's on bass.”</p><p>     The two darker haired men nodded. Brett was looking her over hard, shit, did he notice that she was a girl, the same girl he'd pressed his lips against a few weeks ago in the diner? Alex felt so stressed, but she stood her ground, hoping if she didn't fidget she'd seem macho. Should she say something rude to get their minds off of her slim figure?</p><p>     “Benji, like the dog, I like it,” she said a couple octaves lower than she usually would.</p><p>     “Yeah, like the dog, except my real name is Benjamin, so I go by Benji for short,” said the black haired man.</p><p>     “Good to meet ya,” she said coolly, nodding her head.</p><p>     “Yeah, so I'm Roddy because my real name is Rod, Brett is just Brett, but Benji was Benjamin, and I'm assuming you were Alexander,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     Alex nodded, yeah, sure. Alexander. Not Alexandra. </p><p>     “Let's hear what kind of chops the singer has,” said Brett, still looking her over.</p><p>     “You wanna sing something of ours, or did you bring something of your own,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “I'll go get my guitar,” replied Alex.</p><p>     Brett raised his eyebrows. </p><p>     Alex walked back to her car, trying to walk with swagger and no sway, the way Bash had taught her.</p><p>     “He's a little girly,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Naw man, chicks dig guys like that, pretty boys,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “It's true, look at guys like Vince Neil, he looks like a chick and the pussy flies right to him,” said Benji.</p><p>     Brett nodded, that much was true. Just then Alex came back carrying a guitar case. She unlatched the case and pulled out an acoustic. He seemed nervous, but that was to be expected. They needed to hear what kind of voice this guy had. He had a rocker look and that was good, even if he was a little “pretty”.</p><p>     Alex picked up her guitar and started to play. It was a little simple, but her voice was raspy and deep and rose high on just the right parts. She sang an original song of hers. Something that explained her own self, what she hoped would reveal just enough of her soul. She didn't have any songs about banging chicks or partying, but she did know what it felt like to be hungry, to yearn to make it in the world.</p><p>“I left the only life I'd ever known,<br/>
In search for a place to call my own,<br/>
I never felt like I'd belong,<br/>
The normal life just seemed so wrong,<br/>
So I left it all so I can feel<br/>
But now I question what is real.<br/>
Is this the life I'd hoped to find,<br/>
Or do I wander, trying to loose this bind</p><p>So I'm here, in a city that doesn't want me<br/>
So I'm here, fighting to be who I'm meant to be<br/>
So I'm here, watching the circus<br/>
Ohhh, I'm here picking up the mess.<br/>
Soooo, I'm here”</p><p>     They listened to her and their eyebrows raised, and they looked at each other. When she was done they looked approving, but still assessing.</p><p>     “That's your song,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, this town can be a hard place, I wrote it when I realized that my dream wasn't exactly going to happen just because I wanted it to. Disenchantment you know,” she explained.</p><p>     “Can you sing something harder,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, you name it,” said Alex.</p><p>     “How about Turbo Lover, or Shout At The Devil,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “Yeah, I can sing those,” Alex said, trying not to sound nervous. </p><p>     She tended not to exactly love sex songs as it was a sore subject for her. Shout at the Devil wasn't exactly a sex song, but the lyrics, “He'll be the love in your eyes, He'll be the blood between your thighs, And then have you cry for more.” really made her nervous. It struck too close to home for her and her lack of sexual experience. Alex knew this was it. This was the moment not to act like the prude she knew she was. She had to be completely relaxed about sexual innuendos. </p><p>     “Hey,” said Roddy, “Let's have him sing 'Slide It In', it's Brett's song, You'll love it!”</p><p>     Alex smiled, already worried about the song, but this was what she wanted, she wanted to be treated fairly, like one of the guys, like she could sing anything a man could sing. Brett shrugged and grabbed his notebook. He came up to her and handed her the book, pointing to the lyrics. </p><p>     “We'll play it first, I'll sing the words so you can get an idea of how it goes, then the next time, I want you to sing it from here,” said Brett, taking a sniff. </p><p>     Alex was wearing Bash's cologne so she could seem like a guy who just wanted to look and smell good, definitely not florally like some chick. </p><p>     “What is that cologne,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Drakkar Noir,” Alex said, trying to stay calm.</p><p>     “That's what I'm wearing, but it smells different on you,” he said.</p><p>     “Different chemistry I guess,” Alex shrugged.</p><p>     Brett walked back over to his guitar and signaled for the band to play the song. It was a dirty song. It was about sliding in a cassette to enjoy the music, but it was full of sexual double meanings. It was about sliding it in and enjoying the feel and Alex tried very hard not to blush. Shit. What had she gotten herself into? She nodded her head, trying to get into the musical part of the song, she read at the words and listened to Brett sing it. He wasn't a horrible singer, but she could tell he lacked the confidence to really wail. Guitar players did tend to hide behind their guitars. </p><p>     They ended the song and Alex nodded realizing that the song could be a big hit, especially in the hyper sexualized world of Hollywood music.</p><p>     “Okay, it's your turn Alex,” said Brett and Alex gulped, adjusted her sock, which luckily looked like she was adjusting an actual dick, and she went to the microphone. The band started playing the song again, it was raw and sleazy and Alex appreciated their sound. The lyrics would be a challenge but she steeled herself to it. </p><p>     “I'm in the mood, the mood to slide it in. Slip it in the player and listen to the music play. When music is so sweet, I'd listen every day. Slide it in baby, listen to the sounds, Slide it in, feel the way it pounds.” </p><p>     Good lord, thought Alex, could it be worse? She loosened up and just sang her best. She remembered that this is what she'd been born to do. When the others stopped, they were smiling. They looked at Alex.</p><p>     “What did you think,” she asked breathily.</p><p>     “I think you're going to be getting a lot of pussy singing that song,” laughed Roddy.</p><p>     Alex smiled, trying to ignore the crude wording, “Does that mean?”</p><p>     “Lets take a vote,” said Roddy, “All in favor of giving Alex here a chance, raise your hand.”</p><p>     Roddy raised his hand, Benji raised his and they all looked to Brett for an answer. It was clear that Brett was the leader of the band. Brett just stood there, taking Alex in, looking over her and she was a bit frightened. Did he realize? Did he know she was the waitress from the diner? He shook his head and her heart sank. Then he smirked and raised his hand. The other guys cheered.</p><p>     “Cool, lets get drunk, hope you didn't have anything planned Alex,” said Benji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hanging Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The band hangs out with their new singer. Can Alex keep it together?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the suspense. I think it's so funny that they're talking about pussy while Alex is trying to keep it together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roddy showed them into the house and led them downstairs to a basement. It was apparently a kind of studio apartment with a bathroom. It had a messy bed and an old couch with chairs. Roddy and Benji took the chairs which left Alex to sit on the couch and Brett sat next to her, but not too close. Just close enough that she was constantly aware he was there. Roddy had a stash box in his hand and he lit up a joint that was already rolled. He took a deep hit of it and passed it over to Benji. </p><p>     “So, Alex, where are you from,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “I'd rather not say,” said Alex, remembering to spread her legs out and take up space. </p><p>     “That bad huh,” asked Benji, choking a bit on his hit as he passed the joint to Alex.</p><p>     “I'd be willing to bet it's somewhere like Texas, Your accent, it's hard for you to completely get rid of,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex scowled and took a hit of the joint, then she coughed a bit as well, and handed it to Brett. She knew she shouldn't get too relaxed because maybe she'd start behaving like a female, but she also didn't want to come off as uptight and prudish either. </p><p>     “You got a girl,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “No, I like to stay free from romantic entanglements,” she replied, leaning her head back on the couch.</p><p>     Brett looked at her, still silently judging her. She shifted uncomfortably, but tried not to seem obvious.</p><p>     “Yeah, Brett here also doesn't have a girlfriend. He's stuck on some model,” laughed Roddy.</p><p>     “Yeah, but I thought that waitress had caught his eye,” teased Benji.</p><p>     Brett gave them a go to hell look and shrugged, “I don't settle.”</p><p>     “But that doesn't stop him from fucking a few girls here and there,” said Benji.</p><p>     Once again, Alex shifted in her seat. Was this about to turn into a guy talk session? Could they just not?</p><p>     Brett laughed, “A man does have needs. Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't like to get my dick wet.”</p><p>     Brett looked at Alex and raised his eyebrows and laughed. Alex tried to put on a fake smile, but it took a little longer than she meant for it to. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.</p><p>     “I've been with my girl since high school. Her name is Jess, and don't even look at her, she's into blonde guys,” and Roddy laughed.</p><p>     “Benji here has a chick too. She's a slut though,” said Brett and Benji threw a can at him, but then laughed.</p><p>     “Well, that's what I like about her,” said Benji.</p><p>     “It'll get harder to stay faithful when we're on the road and all the hot tail is throwing itself at us,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex was strangely silent, but the guys went on.</p><p>     “Chas will understand if I accidentally trip and fall into some pussy on the road,” said Benji.</p><p>     “I wish Jess was so open,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Rock stars get groupies, it's hard to keep it in your pants when hot chicks are constantly begging you for cock,” laughed Benji.</p><p>     “Alex, are you okay, you're a little red,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, it's just a little warm in here, I'm good though.”</p><p>     “And lead singers, they get the best pussy of all,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Bet you're glad you're not in a relationship huh Alex,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, definitely,” said Alex awkwardly.</p><p>     “Do girls make you nervous,” asked Brett suddenly.</p><p>     “No, I love girls,” said Alex, forgetting to make her voice a little deeper.</p><p>     “Are you, gay,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “No, I promise you, I'm not gay,” said Alex in such a way that the other men believed her.</p><p>     “When's the last time you got laid,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “A few nights ago,” said Alex lamely.</p><p>     “Really, what was that like, was she hot?”</p><p>     Alex chewed her lip for only a moment until she realized she needed to get a handle on this situation. She couldn't let these guys doubt her masculinity and she couldn't lose this gig. She scratched her crotch the way Bash had shown her and she grinned.</p><p>     “It was great. She was a spicy brunette, Stacy. Super hot. Then her roommate came home, Monica. A redhead who barely wears anything. It was definitely hot.”</p><p>     The three guys looked at her in amazement.</p><p>     “You got two hot chicks at once,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “I did,” nodded Alex.</p><p>     Benji and Roddy looked duly impressed but Brett looked less than convinced. </p><p>     “So who is the model that you're into,” asked Alex to Brett.</p><p>     “You see, Brett here has played some guitar here and there to fill in and he met a Billie. She's in a bunch of rock videos, she's super hot and everyone wants her,” explained Roddy.</p><p>     Alex's eyes widened. She knew Billie White, she was infamous. She was a glorified groupie. Sure, she was good looking, but her only talent was being hot and posing in magazine spreads, screwing rock stars and appearing in music videos. That was who Brett was into? Billie was blonde, big breasted, didn't wear a whole lot, and she was untouchable unless you were a real star. </p><p>     Alex nodded at the guys, “Yeah, she's hot.”</p><p>     “She's more than hot, she's also funny and sweet. I really hit it off with her, but she hasn't called me back.”</p><p>     “As much as you're a cool guitar player, those blondes just keep putting you off, that blonde waitress you were into gave you the wrong number, so fucking cold man,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Shut up,” said Brett, annoyed.</p><p>     Alex took the joint from Roddy and took a hit before the guys could notice that the mention of the blonde waitress made her nervous. So he had tried to call her? Did he have any idea that she was the same girl that had given him the wrong number? </p><p>     “She was pretty hot. Maybe we'll go back some time and see if she's working,” said Benji.</p><p>     “She didn't have a lot in the boobs department,” teased Roddy and Alex grit her teeth.</p><p>     “I saw a little something there,” said Brett, wagging his eyebrows, “but her legs, those were where the money was at.”</p><p>     “She did have great legs,” agreed Roddy.</p><p>     Alex resisted the urge to pull her legs up onto the couch to keep them from view. She just sat there acting like it wasn't weird at all that she was dressed up like a guy, trying to pretend not to be a woman while these rockers were talking about her legs and her lack of breasts without even knowing it was her. </p><p>     “That face though, I bet she's a model,” said Benji.</p><p>     Alex snorted and they all looked at her.</p><p>     “Chicks, they're always trying to model, it's like they think they're special.”</p><p>     The three guys laughed. Alex guessed she'd said the right thing. Luckily they dropped that subject and went on to talk about how they needed to practice because Roddy's cousin could get them a gig on the strip. </p><p>     “What other songs do you have, do you perform originals, or covers?”</p><p>     “We do some covers, but yeah, we'd prefer to do original songs. We want to make it big. Cover bands don't make it big,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex nodded, “Are you the sole song writer?” </p><p>     “We all write some, but I do write a majority of the songs. I liked yours though. Do you have more?”</p><p>     “Definitely,” said Alex excitedly.</p><p>     When Alex got home, Bash met her in the living room, “So?”</p><p>     Alex grinned, “I'm sure they fell for it. I even scratched my crotch like you told me.”</p><p>     “Did you get the gig,” asked Bash.</p><p>     She shrieked, “Yes!”</p><p>     “Did they talk about chicks and pussy?”</p><p>     She frowned, “Yes.”</p><p>     “Did you play it cool,” he asked.</p><p>     She said thoughtfully, “Yes.”</p><p>     “When do you see them again?”</p><p>     “Tomorrow!”</p><p>     “You didn't play it cool, did you,” he said knowingly.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex practices with her new band, they come up with a band name, and the guys find out she has a twin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh what a wicked web poor Alex is weaving. She's got to do something drastic to convince Brett she's a guy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex knew that she'd have to spend a good deal of time with the guys and she'd have to somehow keep her job at the diner a secret. She had to tell them that she had a job, but not tell them where. The guys shared everything though and so it was hard to keep anything a secret. She showed back up at Roddy's house wearing her black leather pants, a button up black shirt and a denim vest, with her new trademark bandana around her neck. She wore black eyeliner as usual and her black cowboy boots. Her blonde hair was teased and sprayed, some of it over her face as if she were trying to be mysterious. She hated the sock in her crotch, but she knew it was a must. </p><p>     The guys were jamming already, but Roddy stopped drumming to welcome her.</p><p>     “Alex, my man, glad you could join us.”</p><p>     Alex nodded, but as she looked at Brett, her eyes widened and she looked away quickly. He was wearing tight leather pants, but nothing else. His tan chest was bare, and his body was beautiful. Holy shit. She bit her lip for a moment as she looked to Benji and nodded to him as well. Brett's naked top still had her heart beating wildly, so she tried her best not to look in his direction, so she didn't see the way his eyes took in her shapely legs in her leather pants. </p><p>     “We'll practice some of these songs so you can get used to them and  we can make adjustments for your higher voice,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex nodded, trying to avoid looking at him. He walked to her, his guitar still hanging off of him and he handed her the book. Then he leaned in to show her parts of the songs and lyrics and Alex could smell his sweat. Normally sweat was gross, so why did he smell so good? Alex chewed on her lip as she tried to concentrate on what Brett was telling her. She could feel strands of her hair being moved lightly by his hot breath. How in the hell was she going to pull this off if she couldn't stop being attracted to the leader of the band? Alex nodded absently, trying to act like she wasn't trembling being this close to him. </p><p>     Suddenly Brett sniffed, “You smell, like...flowers.” </p><p>     “What,” asked Alex a little higher than she'd meant to.</p><p>     “Yeah dude, you smell like a girl,” he said.</p><p>     Alex pulled her shirt up to smell herself, shit, she did smell like a girl. She'd taken a shower earlier and she had used rose scented bar soap that the women had in their shower. She hadn't even thought about it, but then she hadn't gone back to Bash's room to borrow his cologne, so she simply smelled like rose soap and Herbal Essence shampoo. </p><p>     “Oh shit man, I spent the night at a girl's house and had to use what she had, she didn't have any regular soap,” Alex faked a laugh.</p><p>     “You got laid last night,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “Yeah,” nodded Alex.</p><p>     “What was she like,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “A slut, but hey, she's hot,” faked Alex.</p><p>     “The sluts let you do the dirty shit though, she let you fuck her in the ass,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Um, I didn't try,” said Alex, trying to sound confident. </p><p>     “So tell us about it then,” said Brett, watching her face.</p><p>     “It's this girl I see sometimes, it's no big thing.”</p><p>     “Really, what's she look like,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “She's half Mexican, so she's hot if you know what I mean. Her name is Stacy. She has black hair and green eyes. She lets me do whatever I want,” Alex rambled.</p><p>     “She does sound hot, those latina girls, they are spicy,” said Roddy.</p><p>     Alex wanted to drop it, but Brett kept on, “Does she give good head?”</p><p>     “Definitely,” said Alex.</p><p>     “There's nothing like a girl who gives good head,” said Benji.</p><p>     Alex thought about telling them right then and there that she was a girl just to end this agony, but she just faked a smile.</p><p>     “Did she have a tight pussy,” asked Brett, still trying to get a response from his new singer.</p><p>     “No, she's not...um tight,” said Alex, not knowing how to answer.</p><p>     The guys laughed and Roddy said, “Well, we take what we can get, right?”</p><p>     “Not to be a dick, but can we just practice already,” said Alex, trying not to blush.</p><p>     Brett raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled, “Yeah, that's why you're here, right?”</p><p>     Brett had chosen yet another sexual song, and Alex was starting to wonder if he was doing these things on purpose. Damn that sexy bastard. If they ever became friends, she was going to gift him shirts, so many shirts. </p><p>     “I don't need a whole night baby, I don't even need an hour, When you squeeze me between those thighs, I can feel the power. Some guys want to spend the night, but give me 15 and I'll make you feel alright. I don't need the night, Imma make you feel alright, girl, I don't need the night, gimme a few and you'll see the light. Oh, making love all night is overrated, I'll give you what you need girl if you just get naked.” </p><p>     Alex wanted to roll her eyes, but once again, she knew that a song like that would do well once they became more popular. She knew that some girls wouldn't mind spending 15 minutes with a guy like Brett. </p><p>     “That's great Alex, but I want you to really growl. Sound filthy on this one, like you really want to fuck that girl, you know what I mean,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Sure, I can do that,” Alex agreed, but her heart was in her throat. </p><p>     They tried the song again and Alex really pulled out her rasp, growling at the right parts and pulling it out of herself. The only thing that could get her to stop obsessing over the sexual context of the song was the actual music itself and she really actually enjoyed the dirty feel of the music. Music was her sex. </p><p>     When they ended the song, Roddy said, “Fuck yeah, that was awesome.”</p><p>     “Yeah, it wasn't bad,” said Brett.</p><p>     They continued to practice for a couple of hours until Alex needed some water. Then they went back down to Roddy's basement to have a break. </p><p>     Once again Alex got stuck on the couch with Brett. He still hadn't put a damn shirt on, so she sat as far away from him as she could. They all started passing around a bottle of booze and Alex wanted to turn it down, but she'd already been raising too many red flags today, so she took a drink and passed it over to Brett. His fingers lightly grazed hers as he took the bottle. </p><p>     The truth was that Brett wasn't sure about Alex. Either Alex was the most feminine man he'd ever seen, or, Alex was a woman. His common sense told him that a woman wouldn't just be trying to fool his band into thinking she was a man for the sake of becoming their singer, but Alex really was a great singer. When Alex had shown up today in those black tight leather pants, his eyes had gone right to his ass and he'd had a hard time believing that was a man's ass. Those long legs so clearly defined, had Brett wishing that Alex really was a woman because he wanted legs like that wrapped around his hips. And if Alex was a man, did that mean he was attracted to the same sex? Would that make him gay? As Alex handed him the bottle he looked at his hands. So fine, long fingered, and even pretty. Hands like that would look great wrapped around his cock. But Brett shook his head again as he saw Alex sprawl his legs out and he spied a bulge in his pants. </p><p>     “So we have a gig at the Troubadour in two weeks. Do you think you can learn all of our songs by then Alex,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     Alex nodded, his bandana wobbling slightly, “Yeah, I can do it.”</p><p>     “Fuck yeah, we got this. We're going to kick so much ass,” exclaimed Benji.</p><p>     Brett watched Alex, and he hatched a plan. He could get Alex drunk then offer to take him home. Then he could check out his digs, see if he could figure out if Alex really was a guy. If so, then he'd just keep his mouth shut. Alex had fooled Roddy and Benji just fine, so maybe Alex could fool the crowd as well. Brett purposely kept handing the bottle to Alex as they discussed costumes and their band name. Brett had only had a couple of sips, but he wasn't drinking it now, he planned on taking Alex home.</p><p>     “With a gig in two weeks, we need a kick ass name,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Black Lightening,” suggested Benji.</p><p>     “I don't know, how about, The Sex Magnets,” teased Roddy.</p><p>     “Trouble Makers,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Scarlet Moon,” suggested Alex.</p><p>     They all considered it. </p><p>     “The imagery for that could be really cool. Red moons. It's kind of eerie and chicks would dig it,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “It's a little girly,” said Brett, “How about Blood Moon?”</p><p>     Alex nodded, and the other guys smiled.</p><p>     “I like it,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Yeah, it's pretty cool,” agreed Benji.</p><p>     Alex was feeling pretty warm and she had a genuine smile on her face. Brett looked at her and it hit him, “Hey, you look so familiar, have I seen you somewhere?”</p><p>     “Nope, I've never seen you guys before yesterday,” said Alex quickly.</p><p>     “Naw man, I've seen you somewhere,” insisted Brett.</p><p>     “No, I don't think so,” answered Alex.</p><p>     “You look like this chick I met at a diner,” he said, staring at her.</p><p>     Alex started to panic, shit, he was onto her. Luckily, she was kind of buzzed, so she was more relaxed than usual, “Oh, yeah, I have a twin sister. She does work at a diner.”</p><p>     “You have a twin sister, named Alexandra,” Brett asked quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>     “Yeah, mom thought she was funny. She was really into the whole twin aesthetic. Alexander and Alexandra. But we just call her Lexi."</p><p>     “No fucking way, the hot chick at the diner is our lead singer's twin sister, that's too good,” laughed Roddy.</p><p>     "You guys are like Luke and Leia dude," laughed Benji.</p><p>     “That's really odd,” said Brett, still skeptical.</p><p>     “Next time I show up, I can bring a picture of us as kids. I'm dead serious, I have a twin,” said Alex and she was so glad she at least wasn't lying about having a twin of the opposite sex.</p><p>     “Man, our boy here has a thing for that girl, but she put him off,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Yeah, sounds like Lexi, she's kind of frigid. She's not really into guys,” said Alex, thinking it was fine for herself to talk like this about herself, right?</p><p>     “Your hot sister is a lesbian,” asked Roddy incredulously.</p><p>     “I didn't say she's a lesbian, she's just busy all of the time. Maybe she just hides her relationships from me. I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about men to her brother.”</p><p>     “Are you close with your twin,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, for the most part,” answered Alex.</p><p>     “Did she ever mention meeting us,” he asked.</p><p>     Alex swallowed, “No, I didn't hear a thing, you know guys are always picking up on her, she probably forgot all about it.”</p><p>     Brett narrowed his eyes, he wasn't biting, “Do you live with your sister?”</p><p>     “Yeah, and our friend Bash.”</p><p>     “Bash? Your sister lives with a guy,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “It's not like that, they're not romantically involved, plus I'd kick anyone's ass for trying,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Maybe that's why she doesn't see guys, brother's always looking out for her,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Virgin alert,” joked Benji.</p><p>     “Look, could we not talk about my sister,” said Alex annoyed, but the guys didn't realize it was not because she was a protective brother, she just didn't want to hear them call her a virgin.</p><p>     Brett passed her the booze again and she took a huge swig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rock You Like A Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett tries to trick Alex into giving away that she's a woman, but Bash and Stacy help her out with that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Brett take this as the final decision that Alex is a man? Or will he still suspect her? This is just so much fun. He really does know how to make her squirm. I don't think he's as much of a perv as he wants her to believe, he just really wants to put her on the hot seat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was drunk. She was stumbling around when it was time to either sing or go home. She hadn't meant to drink so much. Luckily she was relaxed and hopefully not acting like a girl. She was making a conscious effort not to giggle. Giggling would surely give her away. She even cleverly scratched at her crotch a couple of times, but then she thought that she didn't want to appear to have an unusually itchy crotch. </p><p>     “Shit, Alex you're fucked up,” said Benji. </p><p>     “Naw man, I'm good. I don't usually drink much, don't think I'm like some drunk,” slurred Alex.</p><p>     “No, we all have our moments, but we can't let you drive home. You can sleep on the couch I guess,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “I really can't stay here, I have to get home,” said Alex.</p><p>     “We're not letting you drive,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Nor do I expect you to, I can call Bash, him or Stace can come get me.”</p><p>     “It's okay, I didn't really drink, I can take you home Alex,” offered Brett.</p><p>     “It's okay bud, I can call my friends,” argued Alex.</p><p>     “I don't want to hear an argument, either you sleep here on Roddy's couch, or you let me take you home,” demanded Brett. </p><p>     “Fine, bossy,” slurred Alex.</p><p>     “How much did he drink dude,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “I don't know, maybe he's a light weight,” said Brett, who had offered Alex the bottle over and over through the night while asking intruding questions that he could tell Alex didn't want to answer.</p><p>     “Yeah, well, take him home and we'll practice again tomorrow,” said Roddy.</p><p>     Brett took Alex by his slim arm and dragged him upstairs and back out to the garage. Would Alex think it was weird if he accidentally rubbed against his chest to feel if there were secret breasts there? Better not right now. He'd feel awfully stupid if Alex was truly a man and thought Brett was gay for him. Brett found his leather jacket and put it on.</p><p>     “You need anything before I take you home,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Um, I need my keys out of my car and my jacket,” answered Alex.</p><p>     “Alright, I'm going to walk with you, make sure you don't get ideas,” said Brett.</p><p>     They walked to Alex's car and Brett watched as Alex bent over, really showing off an incredible ass as he dug through his car. Please be a girl, please be a girl, thought Brett. If he found out that Alex had a pussy, oh, the things he was going to do to that girl. But right now, all he had was suspicions, suspicions that could potentially backfire on him. Say that Alex really was a man, there was still the twin sister, right? Either way, he was going to fuck a hot blonde. </p><p>     Alex got his jacket and keys and then locked his car, “Fine, lets go.” </p><p>     “Okay, tell me where to go Alex,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex stretched out his long legs and leaned his head against the head rest. Then he told Brett where he lived. He lived in an apartment complex closer to downtown. Brett headed that way, fully intending on walking Alex to his door. He wanted to know where Alex lived, and hey, maybe Lexi would be there. She'd signed her fake number as Alexandra though. That was weird. A mom of a boy and girl set of twins naming them practically the same name? Brett was going to ask to see a picture. Surely that crazy story about having a female twin wasn't true. </p><p>     Brett played some Scorpions on his cassette player and Alex sang along. Man he could hit some high notes. Please be a girl! </p><p>     “Oooh, I love this song,” exclaimed Alex, then started singing, “It's early morning, the sun comes out, Last night was shaking and pretty loud. My cat is purring, it scratches my skin, so what is wrong with another sin...”</p><p>     Brett joined in singing with her now and Alex smiled at him, “The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell, so give her inches and feed her well. More days to come, new places to go, I've got to leave, it's time for a show.”</p><p>     They really belted out the chorus now, “Here I am, Rock you like a hurricane, Here I am rock you like a hurricane.”</p><p>     Brett laughed and said, “You know its all just such clever talk for 'I want to fuck your brains out'.” </p><p>     Alex wasn't completely naive, she kind of knew that already, but Brett of course was going to elaborate. She nodded her head.</p><p>     “Give her inches...of dick,” he laughed.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes.</p><p>     “Cat is purring, pussy of course,” said Brett.</p><p>     “You're ruining the song,” complained Alex.</p><p>     “The wolf is hungry, licking his lips, yeah, we know what he's hungry for,” said Brett deeply.</p><p>     “It's always about sex with you, isn't it,” Alex retorted.</p><p>     “It's always about sex with every man Alex, or don't you know that,” said Brett slyly.</p><p>     “Of course,” answered Alex, hoping that she wasn't acting out of character for a man, but she continued singing the song. </p><p>     “Speaking of the wolf being hungry for pussy, do you like going down on girls,” asked Brett, wanting to make Alex uncomfortable. </p><p>     Alex didn't know what to say, so she remained silent, acting like she was just listening to the music. Brett looked at her, so she shrugged.</p><p>     “I think any true man should. It's sexy as fuck to taste a woman down there. To lick at her and suck her until she cums hard against your mouth. I like to stick a couple fingers up there too, feel her get wetter and squeeze at my fingers as she screams,” said Brett huskily.</p><p>     Alex's mouth went dry. This was way more info than she had been been expecting from him. She crossed her legs, realized her mistake and uncrossed them, feeling wetness pool between her legs. How should she respond? What could she say? Was she coming across like a girl? She had to say something really quick.</p><p>     “Only if she's washed it,” answered Alex.</p><p>     Brett made an accepting face and nodded, “True, a clean pussy is a good pussy. I like when a lady shaves it.”</p><p>     “Really,” asked Alex, but realized she'd sounded too interested.</p><p>     “Yeah, I mean I don't mind a lady with a little hair, but I also like to see whats going on down there,” said Brett.</p><p>     “True,” agreed Alex.</p><p>     “So, are you and your sister true blondes,” asked Brett.</p><p>     Alex glared at him, but then responded, “Yeah.”</p><p>     Brett made a face like he liked what Alex said. Alex wanted to smack him, but she had the craziest thought that she wanted to know what his mouth felt like on her most intimate area. She really needed to get out of proximity of Brett. He was dangerous. Not only was he the hardest one to fool, but she had strange feelings and fantasies, like jumping up into his arms and eating his face. Okay, not eating his face, but making out with him, hard, and for a long time, yes. </p><p>     “Yeah, this street. A few blocks down on your left,” said Alex quickly.</p><p>     Brett drove down the street and then Alex said, “You can let me out here, I'll make it inside alright.”</p><p>     “Oh, no my new friend, I'll walk you up,” insisted Brett and he found a place to park so he could walk up with her. </p><p>     “You really don't have to, I'm a big boy, I can handle getting inside.”</p><p>     Brett ignored him and got out of the car, waiting for Alex to get out. He wobbled a bit as he stepped out of the car, so Brett went around to pull at his slender arm and help him. Alex tried to pull his arm out of his grasp, so Brett just held on with his superior strength. Alex walked to his complex and then walked up the outdoor stairs to his apartment. He fumbled for his keys.</p><p>     “Thanks Brett, you've been a real pal to make sure I got home okay. I'm good dude,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Is your sister home,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “I don't know,” answered Alex, “I'm not her keeper.”</p><p>     “I get it, you don't want a guy like me around your sister, right,” said Brett winking.</p><p>     Alex put his key in the lock and then turned the knob, accidentally leaving the keys in the door. Brett pulled them out and shoved them in Alex's pocket as he opened the door. When Alex walked in, Bash and Stacy were sitting on the couch watching TV and Stacy was painting her toenails. They both looked up at Alex and Brett looked at them quietly.</p><p>     “Stacy, sweetheart, how cute, you've waited for me to get back, meet Brett, he's the guitar player for the band I'm singing for now, Brett, this is my girlfriend, well...my friend, with benefits, Stacy, and this is my roomate, Bash.”</p><p>     Brett took in Stacy and nodded and then looked at Bash, sizing him up. Could this guy have a thing with Alex's twin sister? Or was he just a friend. But the way that Bash was looking back at him adoringly answered that question pretty quickly. Bash was gay. Brett would think that Alex was also gay, but Stacy was getting up off the couch and walking funny with her wet toenails to hang off of Alex. She pecked Alex on the cheek. </p><p>     “Oh Alex sweetheart, I missed you all night. I wondered when you'd get home,” gushed Stacy.</p><p>     “Yeah, the girl hasn't shut up about you all night,” said Bash, winking.</p><p>     “Is Lexi home,” asked Brett.</p><p>     Bash and Stacy raised their eyebrows and then Bash said, “No, she's out right now, sorry you missed her.”</p><p>     “You still going to show me a picture of her,” asked Brett, hoping that his dreams of finding out that Alex was actually a girl were crumbling around him. </p><p>     “Oh, yeah, come on, I'll show you,” said Alex, then she lead Brett to her room and smiled at her friends behind his back.</p><p>     Alex led Brett to her room, she hoped there was nothing too girly in there. She had some band posters, Ozzy, Motley, Cinderella. She had some pictures of her and Ace as kids and then right before she'd left for Los Angeles. Her bed was messy with a black spread with white paint splatter designs, there were a few bras and things and Alex hoped they'd pass as Stacy's. It must have sufficed because Brett didn't seem to think her room was out of the ordinary. Alex lifted up a picture of her and Ace as teens. </p><p>     “Sure enough, you really have a twin sister. You had such short hair,” remarked Brett. </p><p>     “Yeah, mom didn't want me to have it long back then,” Alex made an excuse.</p><p>     “Your sister is so pretty,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Frankly Brett, I'm not sure I like the idea of you being anywhere near my sister,” said Alex.</p><p>     Brett laughed, “I don't blame you.”</p><p>     He picked up another picture of her and Ace, “Man, you've lost some weight since you moved here to LA.”</p><p>     “Yeah, starving artist, you know,” said Alex. </p><p>     Brett stared at the girl in the photo. She was so gorgeous. She looked more like the rocker, while Alex looked like a regular blonde guy. </p><p>     “So, you moved here to be a singer, did Lexi come out to LA for anything,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “No, she just followed me. We don't like to be too far apart. It's a twin thing,” she told him.</p><p>     He really looked at her, hard and intense. Brett couldn't say he wasn't disappointed that Alex was a man. He'd really thought...</p><p>     “Well, I'd better get going, I'm tired. Meet us out there again tomorrow about six and we'll practice some more.” </p><p>     “Thanks for the ride bud, I appreciate you,” said Alex.</p><p>     They walked out to the front room where Stacy held onto Alex's arm again and rubbed herself against Alex. Alex leaned against Stacy. Brett smiled and told them it was nice to meet them. Then he left. No sooner had Brett closed the door behind him, then Bash burst into laughter and Stacy glared at Alex.</p><p>     “And just when were you going to tell me that not only do you have a new band, but you're a guy now, and you're fucking me?”</p><p>     Bash laughed even harder now and  Alex turned pink, “Look, I'm sorry Stace, I didn't know that being a guy would be so complicated. He's been suspecting me of being a woman all day, but now, you sealed the deal for me as a man.”</p><p>     “I'm glad for you, but next time, why don't you tell your best friend about what you're doing, especially if I'm supposed to be your new girlfriend!”</p><p>     “Oh shit, that was perfect. Can you imagine if Nica had shown up for that,” laughed Bash.</p><p>     “Just another one of my ladies,” said Alex.</p><p>     “You're drunk,” exclaimed Stace.</p><p>     “I'm pretty sure Brett got me drunk just so he could trick me into giving my womanhood away. You have no idea how hard it was to keep myself together,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Clever boy,” remarked Bash.</p><p>     “So, the guy...he's hot as hell,” said Stace.</p><p>     “Yeah, I know,” sighed Alex.</p><p>     “You like him,” Bash and Stace said at the same time.</p><p>     “It doesn't matter if I do,” said Alex red faced.</p><p>     “Yeah, it is problematic that you're supposed to be a man,” said Stace.</p><p>     “Tell me about it. But I got the gig, we have a real gig, and now we have a band name,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Spill,” said Bash.</p><p>     “Our new name is Blood Moon, we have songs, but most of them are about sex, we have a gig at the Troubadour in two weeks.”</p><p>     Stacy and Bash started clapping and cheering.</p><p>     “You're doing good as a man Alex, or should we call you...Lexi,” said Bash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Remember You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett pays Lexi a visit at the diner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alex is building herself a castle made of cards, and one of these days, her castle is going to fall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. She spent most of her time with the boys from Blood Moon and when she wasn't doing that, she was working. It was easier to act like a guy when she was around them every day. She told the guys that she had a job as a dishwasher on most weeknights, so they had to practice earlier those days. They didn't even question it. One night as Alex was waiting tables at the diner, Brett walked in. Shit. </p><p>     Alex quickly went to the back and tried to look as girly as possible. She stuck some tissues in her bust, freshened up her lipstick and made sure her hair was right. Why was he here? Alex was going to have a damn heart attack. She had no choice but to go back out and serve him. She tried to act like she didn't recognize him. On shaking legs, she went to his table. </p><p>     “Hi, I'm Lexi,” she said, girlier than usual, “I'll be your waitress, what can I get you to drink?”</p><p>     “Do you remember me,” he asked.</p><p>     She lowered her little notebook and looked at him, “Um, no, I'm sorry, I get a lot of customers, what would you like to drink?”</p><p>     He frowned at her, but said, “I'll take a coffee.”</p><p>     “Coming right up,” and she tried to take dainty steps to the coffee pot to look more feminine. </p><p>     She could feel his eyes on her and it made her nervous. He hadn't come in the diner to see her for weeks and now he was going to show up by himself and out of nowhere? Would he notice that she was the same person that he saw every day? She had a plan, act as girly and aloof as possible, give no information and deny, deny, deny. She got his coffee mug and her carafe, creams and sugar, and made her way back to his table. </p><p>     “Do you know what you want to eat yet,” she asked, sitting everything on the table.</p><p>     He looked up at her, “Damn, it's really wild how much you look like your twin brother.”</p><p>     She widened her eyes, realizing that maybe she would have made a good actress, “You know Alex?”</p><p>     “Yeah, he's my new singer, I'm sure he told you,” said Brett, his eyes looking into her soul.</p><p>     “Oh my gosh, yeah, he did tell me. That is so neat, he's really excited about it,” she said, adding a little airhead twist to the whole thing.</p><p>     Brett looked almost convinced, but his eyes were wandering over her body, lingering on her legs. </p><p>     “Yeah, that means maybe I'll see you more often,” Brett suggested.</p><p>     “I don't know, the rockstar life isn't for me. I'm proud of Alex, but I have a lot going on in my life too. I bet I'll see you around though.”</p><p>     Brett's eyes narrowed,”You gave me the wrong number Alexandra.”</p><p>     “Oh, did I, silly me, I'm not used to that number,” she said.</p><p>     “It's a new number,” he asked.</p><p>     “Well, I've had it about a year, but I don't call myself, now do I,” she giggled.</p><p>     She could tell she was planting seeds of doubt now. She looked at him, holding her pen up to her book and looking at him expectantly. </p><p>     He sighed, “I'll just take your pie sweetheart.”</p><p>     “Cherry, Apple, or Peach,” she asked.</p><p>     “Oh, cherry, always,” he answered as if he were being dirty.</p><p>     Alex swallowed and walked away, making sure to swing her hips and act like she didn't have a care in the world. </p><p>     Brett sat at the table watching her. She looked just like Alex, and he didn't remember her being such a good ol' girl the first time he'd met her. She was as beautiful as he remembered, but now all he could see was Alex. It really weirded him out. She was hot, and he would definitely fuck her, but he had a hard time differentiating between her and his male singer. However, if he had any secret forbidden attraction to Alex, fucking his sister would be perfect. She looked just like him after all, but she had tits and a pussy. If he could just make sure she didn't talk. He didn't want to hear that awe shucks accent of hers. </p><p>     Alex came back to his table with the pie, “Let me know if you need anything else sugar,” and she walked away before he could respond. Shit, this was working. He believed her. </p><p>     Alex wiped down tables, sneaking looks at Brett in a form fitting teeshirt, tight pants, his long chestnut hair falling down his back. Would it be so bad to have some fun with him as Lexi? She shook her head, no way was it safe or smart to do something like that. He'd know. He'd figure it out, and she couldn't look at him the same when she was Alex. </p><p>     “Hey, Lexi, could I get some more coffee,” he called out.</p><p>     She smiled and brought the carafe. Brett looked at her. That fucking smile. Exactly like her brother's. It was so uncanny. She filled his cup and he could smell that rose soap on her that he'd smelled on Alex. </p><p>     “So, sweetheart, what time do you get off of work,” he asked.</p><p>     “Oh, passed midnight, but Alex wouldn't like it if I get home too late.”</p><p>     “Does your brother tell you what to do,” Brett asked.</p><p>     “Well, he knows when I get home and he doesn't really like me seeing guys,” she lied.</p><p>     “But he has Stacy right there in the apartment with you most of the time.”</p><p>     “Well, I don't mind. I'm so tired when I get off of work anyway.”</p><p>     “How about you go home with me and I'll just make sure that I talk to Alex for you tomorrow,” he urged.</p><p>     “Oh, I don't know...what's your name again,” she said.</p><p>     “Brett Sawyer,” he answered smoothly.</p><p>     “Yeah, Brett, I guess Alex may have mentioned it.”</p><p>     “You're a big girl baby, you can make your own decisions about who you see. I can make you feel good Lexi.”</p><p>     She smirked, “Oh, I just couldn't. I don't want to interfere with something that means so much to my brother.”</p><p>     “He wouldn't have to know,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Oh, but I can't hide anything from my twin,” she said.</p><p>     “Even if it's how good I make you cum,” he said darkly.</p><p>     “I'm sorry Mr. Sawyer, I don't even know you.”</p><p>     “I've got to get back to work now, you need anything else...sir,” she added for good measure. </p><p>     “I guess I'll see you around Lexi,” he said, leaving a ten dollar bill on the table.</p><p>     Alex watched him walk away, fanning herself. There was a saying where she came from, she was sorry to see him leave, but she was happy to see him walk away. Alex said a silent thank you for tight pants on a man, and went back to work, glad she'd fooled him, further cementing her chances at passing for a man in their band. </p><p>     She heard the bell ring on the door and she looked up to see him walk back in. He walked straight to her and pulled her into his arms. She gasped, but his warm arms pulled her in as he held her waist up against him. Then his lips came down on hers and he kissed her hard. As soft and sweet as their first kiss had been, this one was passion. It was wet, hot, and intense, stealing her breath away. One of her hands twined in his dark hair and she pressed her breasts against his chest, kissing him back. She heard her old coffee drinkers cheering and snickering, but she didn't care. She wanted this so much. </p><p>     Finally Brett pulled back and touched her face, he looked into her blue eyes and said, “Just wanted to leave you something to remember me by, apparently the first kiss wasn't good enough.”</p><p>     Alex was breathing heavy and her hand hadn't left his hair. If only he knew that she could never forget a man like him. He'd been all she could think about since she'd met him. </p><p>     “I hope you come see us play on Saturday,” he breathed against her mouth. </p><p>     “I wouldn't miss it for the world,” but then she frowned, knowing that she'd slipped. There was no way that Alex and Lexi could both be there. Oh well, he'd be too excited to care about Lexi being there anyway. She just knew they were going to be huge stars. </p><p>     She watched him walk away again and she bit her lip. The man was every fantasy she'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blood Moon performs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun, I tell you. So much fun. I have to go to work (I work retail, pray for me ya'll lol) and so I'll have to self beta it when I get home. I just wanted to post it before I leave.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the show and at rehearsal, Brett kept eyeing Alex. Alex played it cool and she was worried she was getting just a little too good at lying and manipulating. It was a necessary evil of course. She knew that Brett wanted to talk to her about his run in with “Lexi”. The only problem was that he didn't want to talk to Alex about it when Roddy and Benji were around to hear. They went through their set list, went over what they were wearing, and talked excitedly about what it would be like if some record label wanted to sign them. Alex knew the drill, she herself had been through this with Dark Embers. It never actually went the way they'd hoped. She hoped better for Blood Moon though. </p><p>     Finally Benji and Roddy were talking and Brett pulled Alex to the side. She knew this was coming.</p><p>     “Did your sister tell you I saw her last night,” asked Brett.</p><p>     She looked up into his green eyes and without hesitating she lied, “No, why?”</p><p>     “She didn't mention anything about me,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Nope, not a thing, and we even watched some TV together,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Hmm, well, I saw her at the diner.”</p><p>     “Did you go there just to see my sister,” asked Alex as if he were annoyed.</p><p>     “Well, I was curious, so I went to get some coffee, she seemed, different,” explained Brett.</p><p>     “That's just Lexi, she's just so flighty. She's a bit of an airhead. She's great at waitressing, it's that southern hospitality,” said Alex.</p><p>     “I could see that,” said Brett. </p><p>     “Don't worry about my sister, there will be plenty of girls chasing you around when we're big stars,” said Alex, trying to change the subject.</p><p>     Brett wisely didn't mention the kiss, but Alex looked at his mouth, remembering just how those lips felt on hers. She wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but she knew that she could never do that. At least never as Alex. Brett was studying her face, so Alex quickly looked away. She remembered how soft that hair was under her fingertips, how firm his chest was under hers. Damn it, she had to pick a horrible time to get sexually attracted to a man. </p><p>     They all disbursed and promised to meet at the club early to get ready and do sound check. Alex went home to have Bash help her with her outfit. Bash picked out some of her clothing and some of his.  She wore her black leather pants, a sequin scarf that wrapped around her head. He teased her hair up big for her and did her makeup. She borrowed a black sparkly jacket from Bash with a red shirt under it. </p><p>     “You look bitchin' Alex,” exclaimed Stacy.</p><p>     “Yeah, I'd fuck you,” said Nica.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes, but they all laughed. </p><p>     “I can't say that I'm happy you're in a new band, but also, I'm happy for your new band,” said Stacy.</p><p>     “So, how hot are these guys you're in the band with,” asked Nica.</p><p>     “Well, they're all hot. Roddy is blonde and sweet, for a rocker at least, Benji has black hair, brown eyes and is funny as hell, but those two have girlfriends. Not sure how serious Benji is with his girl,” said Alex. </p><p>     “I think it's funny you don't mention that hunk of guitar player I can tell you're into,” remarked Bash.</p><p>     “Oh yeah, and there's Brett. He writes songs and he's a really good guitar player. He has brown hair, green eyes and he's,” Alex sighed and her friends gave each other looks. </p><p>     “Oh shit, Alex, you like guys,” exclaimed Nica. </p><p>     “Not guys, just one hot guitar player,” teased Bash.</p><p>     Alex was pink, “Well, even if I do like Brett, he's a pig and...I'm a man, remember?”</p><p>     “Poor Alex, she finally gets the hots and she has to act like a man, that's wild,” said Nica.</p><p>     “What's going to be funny is when Mr. Hot Guitar Player Man starts crushing on a dude and doesn't know why,” laughed Bash.</p><p>     “Alright, skanks, I have to go, but I can't wait for you guys to see the show. I'll see you guys later,” said Alex, excited now.</p><p>     When Alex got to the club, her eyes found Brett on the stage, twiddling with his guitar. He was wearing his black leather pants, boots, and nothing else. He had on black eyeliner and his hair was teased a bit, but otherwise falling down his back to his waist. Her heart sped up a bit, but she was trying desperately not to be so affected every time she saw his bare chest and his thick legs in those form fitting pants. Shit, he was doing things to her. </p><p>     He looked up and saw her and smiled. She nodded her head and swaggered toward him. </p><p>     “Cool outfit Alex, the chicks are going to dig it. Is Stacy showing up tonight,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, she's coming, but she's not my girlfriend. We mess around, but she's a good friend,” explained Alex.</p><p>     “A friend that lets you fuck her,” teased Brett.</p><p>     “Well, yeah,” said Alex.</p><p>     Brett laughed, “You get more tail than I do Alex, you're the man. I guess girls really go for that sensitive thing.”</p><p>     Alex nodded, but changed the subject, “Where's Roddy and Benji?”</p><p>     “They're fixing their makeup,” said Brett in amusement.</p><p>     “I like the um...minimalist thing you're doing. I'm sure chicks will dig that too,” said Alex, her voice higher than she'd meant, so she overcompensated by getting deeper at the end of her sentence. </p><p>     “Maybe,” grunted Brett.</p><p>     If Alex wasn't supposed to be acting like a man, she'd definitely let Brett talk her into a little fun. She wasn't ready to give it up completely, but kissing, oh, she'd definitely let him kiss her. Thank goodness Benji and Roddy came out onto the stage at the right moment, as Alex realized she'd been staring at Brett's chest. </p><p>     “Alex,” acknowledged Roddy in excitement. </p><p>     “You look fucking cool Alex, those chicks are going to be jumping you after the show,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Ya'll,” she cleared her throat,” You guys look great too. We're going to kick so much ass tonight.”</p><p>     Brett looked at her and narrowed his eyes, but the other guys kept chattering about how excited they were. They did their sound check and then went back to the dressing room to hang before the show as people were starting to show up. Apparently Brett had been in a few other bands for the last few years and he had some popularity, but had always clashed with the singers. Alex had thought it was funny that besides him being skeptical of her masculinity, they'd gotten along just fine. </p><p>    The dressing room was full of energy as Roddy banged his drumsticks together, Brett sat down, but his leg was shaking, Benji was cracking jokes while Alex tried to laugh, but she was pacing. Brett watched her long legs in their form fitting leather, but he had no time to worry about Alex's gender or sexuality right now. He just wanted to rock this gig. This was the tightest band he'd ever been in. Everyone was talented, and they finally had a singer that the girls would love, but also had talent. </p><p>     “You're on,” said the stagehand and the band all got up and walked out. </p><p>     Their set went on in a blur. They all rocked, Alex wailed, they played a few of his sexy songs, a ballad that Roddy had written for Jess, and even a couple of Alex's songs. The crowd loved them. There were hot girls at the front of the stage screaming over Alex and he would occasionally reach down and touch their hands, causing them to shriek in delight. Roddy was energetic and he and Benji played off each other. The show couldn't have gone better. When they were done, there was loud applause. They all knew they had something special. </p><p>     Then Brett saw her, Billie. She was as hot as ever, wearing a white spandex dress, her big breasts threatening to pop out. She was in front though, undressing Alex with her eyes. That figured. Brett came up to Alex and the other two joined them and they took a bow together. Brett looked down at Billie and winked. She smiled seductively at him. Alex was waving at Stacy and Bash and there was some redhead with them wearing a black tube top and bright pink hot pants. She was eyefucking Benji. Brett was too happy with their performance and the response from the crowd to really shake his head. </p><p>     Alex waved to her friends. They were screaming and excited. She felt Brett throw his arm around her, felt the heat of his skin, smelled his sweat and she leaned into him. She couldn't help it. He didn't seem to notice. She did notice the hot blonde in the front smiling at him seductively. Billie White, of course. She frowned for a moment, but then bowed with a prompting from Roddy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Prodigal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and her friends, new and old meet up after their show. Alex gets a new admirer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muwhahahahaha. Billie likes sensitive guys and lets face it, Brett is not exactly sensitive. Also, there's a little something something going on with more than one of Alex's best friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was another band playing after them, so they went out to have drinks, see their friends and girlfriends, and hang out. They'd done well, but they were far from making it big yet. Alex went out to see her friends. </p><p>     “Alex, you guys fucking rock,” shouted Nica. </p><p>     “Thanks. I miss my girls, and Bash, but, that felt amazing,” said Alex, sounding too much like a girl.  </p><p>     She saw some of her newer band mates coming up to the bar to meet her friends and have drinks. </p><p>     “Hey, Alex, who's your friend,” asked Benji, meaning Nica.</p><p>     “This is my friend, Monica, we call her Nica, This is Stacy, and Bash, Guys, this is Benji,” said Alex.</p><p>     Benji was making eyes at Nica, so Alex asked, “Where's Chasity?”</p><p>     “She's around here somewhere,” he said giving Alex an annoyed look.</p><p>     Roddy came up with Jess on his arm and Alex smiled at them. She'd met Jess several times while they practiced. Jess was a sweet girl. Terribly in love with Roddy. She was a brunette with big brown eyes and lots of freckles. She was always telling them how great their music was and bringing them snacks. </p><p>     “Hey, Roddy and Jess, these are my best friends, Stacy, Nica, and Bash.”</p><p>     They all nodded at each other and started ordering drinks. They were all talking about how great the show was. Everyone was full of energy. Nica and Benji were eyeing each other as if no one noticed. Alex was wondering where Brett was, but then her eye caught on a blonde in a tight white dress. Oh great, Billie. But she wasn't hanging all over Brett. That was a good thing.  </p><p>     “Hi, I've never met you, I'm Billie,” the other woman said, giving Alex her hand. </p><p>     Alex took Billie's hand and shook it then smiled, “Hey, I'm Alex Goode.”</p><p>     Billie simpered, looking up at Alex from under her thick eyelashes, “ I really love your voice, you're so talented. You can really sing.” </p><p>     “Well, thanks Billie, I like your dress,” said Alex, raised to use a compliment for a compliment. </p><p>     Billie looked up at Alex again being that she was a good four inches shorter and smiled. Alex was out of her element. She looked over at her friends and saw a variety of expressions from smirks to amusement. Billie put a dainty hand on Alex's arm about the same time that Brett showed up to join them. Brett raised his eyebrow at Alex and Alex smiled helplessly at Brett. The only thing that Alex could feel thankful about in this situation was that this beautiful model was more interested in her than Brett and the thought that Brett and Billie wouldn't be a thing if Billie was flirting with her, was a bit of a relief. </p><p>     Alex buttered it up a bit for the benefit of letting Brett know that Billie wasn't the girl for him. She threw her arm around the blonde and asked, “Would you like a drink Billie?”</p><p>     Alex heard a snort that sounded like Bash's behind her and Billie smiled even wider and said breathily, “Yeah, thanks Alex.”</p><p>     Brett nudged in on the other side of Billie and gave Alex a dirty look. Alex shrugged innocently.</p><p>     “Hey Billie, long time no see,” said Brett gruffly next to her.</p><p>     “Yeah, it's been awhile Brent,” she answered aloofly.</p><p>     “Brett,” he corrected her.</p><p>     “Yeah, that's what I meant,” answered the blonde as she turned back toward Alex.</p><p>     “I'll take a Jack, no rocks,” demanded Brett to the bartender.</p><p>     “So, did you write any of those songs,” asked Billie sweetly.</p><p>     “Yeah, I wrote 'I'm Here' and 'It's a Big Town',” answered Alex.</p><p>     “Those were my favorites,” exclaimed Billie. </p><p>     “Well, Brett writes some pretty great songs too,” said Alex.</p><p>     Billie gave Brett another look and then turned back to Alex, “Yeah, they're great and all, but they're pretty dirty.”</p><p>     Alex laughed and Billie looked at her and laughed too, “You're so cute Alex. So sensitive.”</p><p>     Brett raised his eyebrow at Alex and Alex gave him a look like he couldn't help it. Alex downed her drink and said, “Well, Billie, it was nice to meet you, but I need to get back to my friends. Plus, maybe you and Brett could catch up?”</p><p>     Billie looked disappointed, but nodded, “Wait!”</p><p>     Alex was standing, but she waited as she watched Billie write down something on a cocktail napkin. Billie placed it in Alex's hand and then leaned up to kiss Alex on the cheek. Alex's eyes widened, but she patted Billie's arm. </p><p>     “Thanks,” she told Billie and pocketed the napkin. </p><p>     She left Brett and Billie to chat as she went back to her friends. She found Bash and Stacy waiting for her.</p><p>     “What the hell was that all about,” asked Stacy.</p><p>     “I think Billie likes me,” answered Alex nervously.</p><p>     Bash laughed, “And why did you indulge her?”</p><p>     Alex said low, “I don't want her with him.”</p><p>     Her friends said, “Ohhh.”</p><p>     “Where's Nica,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “I don't know, that girl just disappears,” answered Bash.</p><p>     “Better question, where's your bassist,” asked Stacy.</p><p>     Alex had a bad feeling about it, but they shrugged it off. </p><p>     “Seriously though, Alex, I'm so proud of you,” said Stacy and she hugged her.</p><p>     Bash joined in the hug and said, “And I'm so proud of my little man.”</p><p>     Alex hugged them back. </p><p>     When Alex got back to the apartment she saw a car parked outside that she recognized. Then she saw the Texas plates. No! No freaking way. She ran to the car and looked inside. It was! She pounded on the window as Stacy stood back shaking her head and Bash watched, wondering what was going on.  They hadn't found Nica, so it was just them.</p><p>     “Ace,” exclaimed Alex.</p><p>     Ace woke up with a start as he saw his twin sister pounding on his car window. He hurriedly got out of the car and picked her up in his strong arms and spun her around. </p><p>     “Ace,” she cried, tears rolling down her face.</p><p>     “Alex,” he answered back, his voice full of emotion.</p><p>     Bash stood back and whispered to Stacy, “So the prodigal twin brother returns to his sister?”</p><p>     Stacy's face was white, she nodded, “Uh huh.”</p><p>     “I take it you have a history with the boy,” asked Bash.</p><p>     Stacy nodded, “Uh huh.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Flimsy Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of Brett's perspective and then Alex finally catches up with Ace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a bit of that and a bit of this in it. Lots of info being covered in one chapter. I want to get into some of the good stuff soon. I kind of thought that the perspective of what happened between Billie and Brett was interesting. She's a romantic...interesting and the fact that Brett can be a little crude. She's actually based off a true life person, any guesses? Maybe Brett has a few things to learn, but, I kind of like him dirty. And Benji and Nica...shaking my head, they're bad. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett watched Alex walk away to join his friends. He saw Stacy hug him, and he should be satisfied with that, but he was feeling strange emotions that made him either want to punch the blonde singer in the face and ruin some of his pretty boy looks, or rip his shirt open to see if he had tits. There was no other word for it besides jealousy. Months ago when he'd been in a different band, he'd met Billie. He'd been smitten. She'd been sweet and hot and he'd wanted her. One drunken night they'd had sex. Sure, it wasn't exactly memorable as they'd mostly just grasped at each other and it had been over almost before it began, but he remembered how divine those tits had been under his hands. He remembered those soft legs wrapped around his hips. Then when he'd called her back, she'd put him off until she finally just stopped talking to him altogether. He'd really thought they'd had something. </p><p>     Tonight he'd had to watch as the girl of his dreams came onto his lead singer. Alex hadn't gone home with her or anything, but he'd accepted her number and he'd even flirted with her. Chewing over it now, he realized that Alex had just been polite and he'd even praised his songs when Billie had said she liked Alex's best. Then Alex had left her alone with Brett telling her she should catch up with him. Maybe Brett was just looking too much into it. The scary part was that he didn't know if he was more upset that Billie was coming onto Alex, or that Alex could be interested in Billie. </p><p>     When Alex left him alone with Billie and he looked to see Alex go with his friends, he looked at Billie. She was looking straight ahead and sipping her cocktail that Alex had bought her. </p><p>    “So, you could at least have been honest with me Billie. I really liked you.”</p><p>     “Oh, you're hot, you're a great guy, a wonderful guitar player, but I want someone sweet. Someone who doesn't just fuck, someone who makes love,” answered Billie.</p><p>     “Well, I guess you're being honest now,” retorted Brett.</p><p>     “You're too rough Brett. We're not meant to be. I want someone, romantic,” she sighed.</p><p>     “Romance is a lie,” he said angrily.</p><p>     “Tell that to Roddy and his girlfriend,” she snapped back at him.</p><p>     “You didn't really give me a chance to be romantic,” he said.</p><p>     “I gave you a chance, and I wasn't impressed,” said Billie.</p><p>     Brett shrugged and got up, “I see,” then he walked away.</p><p>     When he got back to the dressing room, the door was locked. He wanted to get the hell out of there. He was ready to go back to his studio apartment and go to sleep. He knocked on the door and Benji called out, “Just a minute.”</p><p>     “Let me in, it's Brett.”</p><p>     He didn't hear anything for a minute, so he kicked at the flimsy door, causing it to buckle in. His eyes went wide. Alex's red headed friend was bent over, her pink shorts on the floor, her tube top was under her breasts as Benji fucked her from behind, causing her breasts to bounce. They both looked up at Brett guiltily, but Benji held on to Nica's hips so she couldn't pull away from his dick. </p><p>     “Where's Chasity,” asked Brett, walking in and shutting the door behind him. </p><p>     “Everyone keeps asking me that” said Benji, not being able to help moving his hips just a little as he was buried deep inside of Nica.</p><p>     “It's a valid question,” remarked Brett, grabbing his belongings so he could get the hell out of there.</p><p>     “She's around somewhere, who knows,” said Benji bucking his hips when Brett's head was turned. </p><p>     Nica's huge eyes were staring at Brett as she tried to wriggle away. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as Benji bucked into her. Brett put on his jacket and grabbed his guitar. </p><p>     “Make sure you and Roddy get the rest of the equipment when you're done,” said Brett taking one last look at his bassist fucking his lead singer's friend.</p><p>     Benji smiled and said, “Will do boss.”</p><p>     Brett walked out and shut the door behind him. He saw Chasity out at the bar flirting with some guy. He shook his head. Those two just couldn't be faithful. Chasity had even tried coming onto him, but he refused to sleep with his bandmate's girlfriends, it was a rule. No matter how slutty they were. He went out to his car and loaded his guitar and amp. It had been a long night. </p><p>     “Hey, I want to talk to you,” said a middle aged man.</p><p>     “Yeah, well, I want to go home, so maybe later, okay,” he said brusquely. </p><p>     “I'm Bruce McConnell I wanted to ask if your band has a manager,” said the man. </p><p>     Brett looked him over. He was in slacks, but a band tee shirt. He was wearing black cowboy boots and his brown hair was combed slick back. </p><p>     “No, not yet, but I think we'd be willing to talk, at a decent hour. You have a card,” asked Brett.</p><p>     Bruce handed Brett a card and he smiled, “I'm serious, I manage a lot of acts and your band has some serious star appeal. I'd really like to manage you. I think we have what it takes to make you huge.”</p><p>     Brett looked at the card and nodded, “Yeah, I'll talk to the guys and we'll call you.”</p><p>     Bruce nodded and walked away, leaving Brett holding the card. Maybe tonight was a good night after all. He was disappointed with Billie, but they did need a manager. When he got home he called Alex. </p><p>     “Hello,” he heard.</p><p>     “Alex,” he asked.</p><p>     “Brett,” asked the voice on the other end.</p><p>     “How'd you know it was me,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “I know your voice,” she answered.</p><p>     “I wanted to talk to you about a few things,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, listen I'm not interested in that girl. I like brunettes,” said Alex quickly.</p><p>     Brett laughed, “No, I think, I hope you were just being nice, but that's not why I called.”</p><p>     “Okay, then tell me,” said Alex, laying in her bed.</p><p>     “Well, for one, I found your red headed friend,” he said.</p><p>     “Does it have anything to do with Benji,” Alex asked.</p><p>     “I walked in on them banging in the dressing room, so, yeah.”</p><p>     Alex made a growl noise, “Ugh, that girl, well, I hope he gets her home safe.”</p><p>     “He likes to fuck around, but I think he'll at least call her a cab. He has Chas with him, so he probably can't do it himself.”</p><p>     “What else do you want to talk to me about,” she asked.</p><p>     “When I was leaving, a guy came up to me. He wants to manage us, he gave me his card,” explained Brett.</p><p>     “Really,” she said high pitched, and then she lowered her voice again, “What's his name?”</p><p>     “You know Alex, sometimes your voice sounds like you're a girl on the phone.”</p><p>     “Shut up,” Alex said deeply.</p><p>     “Bruce McConnell,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex held back a gasp, “Yeah, I've heard of him. I know he manages a lot of bands, he's not always successful, but he has a few stars.”</p><p>     “Cool, well, we'll talk to the other guys about it tomorrow. I'm tired. I'll talk to you later.”</p><p>     Alex heard the front door close, “Oh, I think I heard Nica come in. Wait a sec.”</p><p>     Alex looked outside her room and saw Nica come slinking in.</p><p>     “Hey, who's the guy on the couch,” asked Nica.</p><p>     “My brother, don't look at him and go to bed,” groused Alex.</p><p>     “More than one guy tonight isn't worth my trouble,” complained Nica and she went off to her and Stacy's room.</p><p>     Alex went back to the phone, “You there?”</p><p>     “Yeah, what's up?”</p><p>     “It was Nica, she's here and she's fine.”</p><p>     “Good, glad to hear it, now get some rest. Your voice needs it.”</p><p>     “Goodnight.” </p><p>     As soon as Brett hung up, Alex yelled into her pillow, “SHIT!”</p><p>     It had never occurred to her that Bruce would want to manage her new band. Surely he'd know that she was the same Alex from the girl band he'd dumped a month ago. How was she going to pull this off? </p><p>     The next day, when the band met, Alex looked at Benji and rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>     “What,” asked Benji a little defensively.</p><p>     “Oh, I heard about your little indiscretion with Nica last night,” answered Alex. </p><p>     Benji grinned roguishly, but then asked, “You and her don't have a thing do you?”</p><p>     “Oh, no, Nica's just a friend,” said Alex. </p><p>     “I'm a sucker for red heads,” explained Benji as if that was excuse enough.</p><p>     “Chasity is blonde,” said Alex.</p><p>     “I know,” sighed Benji.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes again, but Brett was there and he wanted to talk to the guys about how the manager had given him a card the night before. </p><p>     “A manager, that's great,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “See, I knew we were on the right track,” exclaimed Benji.</p><p>     Alex wished it had been any other manager, but she nodded with the guys. They were so excited, but Alex feared that Bruce would recognize her and give her away. Brett agreed to call the guy and so Alex had no choice but to listen as Brett made an appointment for the next morning. What the hell was she going to do? Now she was forced to also fool Bruce as well. </p><p>     They decided to go ahead and practice again but Alex was distracted, with her brother showing up in LA unexpectedly, all of the other drama that was happening and then Bruce wanting to manage the band. She had set up the couch for Ace, but realized that she'd have to set up a cot or something for him in her room since the others wouldn't appreciate him living in the front room, especially Stacy. She was already tiptoeing around and trying not to run into him, and that wasn't exactly easy to do in a small apartment. He was so tired that he fell asleep and she'd told him she had business when she woke up, so he agreed they'd talk as soon as she got home. </p><p>     “Alex, you okay,” asked Brett after a song.</p><p>     “Yeah, just got a lot going on at home, but yeah, I'm good. Let's try it again.”</p><p>     After practice, Alex agreed to meet the guys at the address Bruce gave them, which she already knew well, and she headed off to talk to her brother. She hoped he was just visiting, but at the same time, she was so glad to see him. She'd missed him so much. It had been so odd to be almost attached at the hip with a person her whole life to not seeing him for a year except when they'd visited at Christmas. </p><p>     When Alex got home, Ace was awake and having a bowl of cereal on the couch. Nica was home, but she was still asleep. Stacy and Bash were at work since it was Sunday and Sunday was a busy day at a hotel. </p><p>     “Hey sis,” said Ace.</p><p>     “So, you didn't want to call first,” teased Alex.</p><p>     “I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>     “I can't believe mom and dad didn't call,” said Alex.</p><p>     “I told them I wanted to surprise you,” he said.</p><p>     “Well, I'm glad you came for a visit,” remarked Alex.</p><p>     “About that Alex, I kind of want to stay in LA for awhile.”</p><p>     “I knew you were going to say that,” she exclaimed.</p><p>     “Alex, you can't just tell me I can't. You can kick me out of your place, but you can't just tell me I can't be in LA.”</p><p>     “I'd never kick you out Ace, but I don't exactly have permission from the others to have you live here,” she said.</p><p>     “I know, I'm sorry this has you in a spot, but I can get on my feet soon and get my own place,” he said.</p><p>     “LA is expensive Ace, that's why I have roommates,” Alex explained.</p><p>     “I know, but we can make this work. I've missed you and I needed to get out of that small town, spread my wings, you know,” Ace said wistfully.</p><p>     “So what's your plan,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “It's Summer, so I was thinking I'd show up for some Fall football tryouts.”</p><p>     “With the Raiders? Are you crazy, do you know how hard it is to get on a professional football team?”</p><p>     “Probably about as hard as it is to be a female rock singer,” said Ace.</p><p>     “Touché',” laughed Alex.</p><p>     “And don't think I didn't notice that you're dressed awfully boyish,” said Ace, raising a blonde eyebrow at her.</p><p>     “So, you noticed,” she asked.</p><p>     “You're my twin, I know you're a girl, but yeah, I noticed that you look like a guy,” he shrugged.</p><p>     “Yeah, that's the thing, being a girl rocker wasn't easy, so I'm in a really good band now, but...I have to pretend to be a guy,” she said on one breath, her blue eyes searching his.</p><p>     Ace laughed, “So, that's working out for you then?”</p><p>     “I don't know yet. We have an appointment with my old manager tomorrow, but I have to act like I'm not the girl rocker he fired last month.”</p><p>     “Wow, what a wicked web you weave,” he teased.</p><p>     “Yeah and to make matters worse, I have a crush on my guitar player, but he thinks I'm a man,” she sighed.</p><p>     “Oh, Alex,” he said.</p><p>     “And the girl he has a crush on, came onto me last night.”</p><p>     Alex laughed hard now, “Oh, this is just too good. I really did miss you sis.”</p><p>     “Have you and Stacy talked yet,” Alex asked, changing the subject.</p><p>     “Not yet,” he said quietly.</p><p>     “I told you that would be a problem,” said Alex.</p><p>     “I shouldn't have ever been insensitive to her. We were just so young. I wish she'd forgive me for being an asshole.”</p><p>     “I don't know. It's not my favorite thing to deal with Ace, my twin and my best friend having a past and feelings for each other.”</p><p>     “Well, she seems to be doing her best to ignore me, right now.”</p><p>     “Ace, you're not trying to make up with her are you,” Alex said suspiciously.</p><p>     “So, you want to go out and eat,” asked Ace.</p><p>     “You just had cereal,” exclaimed Alex.</p><p>     “You know me, I'm a growing boy,” laughed Ace.</p><p>     “Dude, you're 20,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Dude? You really are turning into a Californian,” said Ace with humor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little insight into Stacy and Ace's past relationship and the guys from Blood Moon get a new manager.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brett knows something is off about Alex, but it's gone far enough now that he doesn't want to out her, he just wants to know, because...reasons. Also I like side stories, so I began this with some old Ace and and Stace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacy had lost her virginity to a boy that looked just like her best friend. Sure, maybe it was weird, but she'd loved Ace Goode since middle school. Then one day while Alex had had to stay after school and Stacy had come over, Ace was the only one home. He had let her in and they'd awkwardly stood there looking at each other. Then Ace had gotten the nerve to kiss her. Somehow kissing had ended up with her on his bed while they kissed and his jagged hips between her thighs and at 14, they'd given each other their virginities. It's not like it had been great sex the first time, but it had been intense and thus a tumultuous and ever changing relationship between the two of them had begun. </p><p>     At first Ace and Stacy had tried to hide it from Alex. They'd accomplished keeping the secret for several months until one day, Alex came back early from jazz band and found them at it. Alex had tried to ignore it ever happened, but she was upset. When Stacy had finally gotten the nerve to talk to Alex about it, Alex had explained that she didn't want to be in the middle of the two people she loved the most when things didn't work out. And Alex had been right. Because Stacy and Ace had been stupid teenagers, they fought and sure enough, things went bad between them and Alex was in the middle just as she'd told both of them, she didn't want to be. </p><p>     Alex had watched as Ace did everything to avoid Stacy and then the two of them began a revolving door of rebound lovers. Ace played football to stay away from the house and Stacy didn't come over if Ace was there. Eventually the two of them began to tolerate each other, but one day Alex was at a band event again and Stacy came over. Ace hadn't said a word, he'd just pulled Stacy into his bedroom and pulled her dress up. Apparently the practice they'd both had was a good thing as they knew what they were doing this time. They'd had passionate sex even though they knew it was a horrible idea and Alex would kill them for it. Ace was pretty sure that the thrill of doing what they shouldn't, caused the sex to be more exhilarating. They never told Alex about it. </p><p>     Before Stacy and Alex had left for LA, Stacy showed up to say goodbye to Ace while Alex was out. Once again Stacy was naked and Ace was between her legs. This time they had sex like they never would again. It was slow, intense and when they were done, both of them lay there shaking, short of breath in each other's arms. Stacy wished things could be different, but things had just never worked out for them. She felt like her heart was breaking, but she didn't want to upset Alex.</p><p>     Now, Stacy was walking through the living room of her apartment and there he was, sitting on the couch, his shirt off, looking at her like she was candy and he was hungry. She'd missed him, damn it. She tried to ignore him, she really did, but Ace was not a man to be ignored. </p><p>     “Hi Stace, I see you're home from work. You've been avoiding me,” he said, never taking his eyes off of her. </p><p>     “I'm busy,” said Stacy, trying to walk to her room without having to have it out with him.</p><p>     “You got a guy out here,” he asked.</p><p>     “It's none of your business,” she said.</p><p>     Ace laughed, “You don't.”</p><p>     “Don't think there hasn't been though,” she retorted.</p><p>     “It doesn't matter,” he shrugged.</p><p>     Stacy frowned at him, he'd always been a cocky bastard. She looked at him now. He was as handsome as ever. His hair was longer and was adorably rumpled, he needed a bit of a shave, but his jaw was still angled just right, his nose, still straight and perfect, it was a pity he hadn't broken it in football, to ruin some of his pretty looks. He was lean, but muscular. He sat there looking smug, like he knew she would fall back into his arms. He'd always been her weakness. </p><p>     “Where's Alex,” asked Stacy.</p><p>     “She went to some important meeting dressed like a guy again,” Ace answered.</p><p>     “Well, I'm tired, I'm going to my room,” said Stacy.</p><p>     “You know where I am,” he told her.</p><p>     Stacy glared at him and then went to her room.</p><p>     Across town, Alex sported huge sunglasses on her face. She was wearing ripped up, loose jeans, a Def Lepperd teeshirt and a leather jacket. She had her black boots on, black eyeliner and her hair fell down her back. She had to go with the guys to meet Bruce, and she was trying to appear as manly as possible. </p><p>     “Hey Alex, what's with the glasses,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “Hangover,” said Alex.</p><p>     Benji and Roddy laughed, and Brett just looked her over. Alex tried to act nonchalant about everything. They all got in Roddy's car and drove to the appointment. Brett decided to sit in the back with her and she thought it was interesting how she and Brett were always sitting so close to each other. His scent, male, a little bit of sweat, Irish Spring soap, and sometimes even some cologne, were becoming a familiar smell to her. Unfortunately for Alex, she didn't have time to appreciate the way Brett smelled at the moment. She was too worried about walking into Bruce's office. </p><p>     When they got there, Alex dragged her feet. She stayed in the back and let Brett and the other guys go in first. Brett knew she was acting odd, but he wasn't sure why. She stood back and watched as Bruce welcomed them in. Roddy and Benji were their normal funny and charming selves, Brett intimidating and in control, and Alex silent.</p><p>     “Welcome, welcome,” exclaimed Bruce.</p><p>     “Hey,” said Brett. </p><p>     “It's good to see you boys today. I watched you guys the other night and I was really impressed. They crowd was really into you, and you,” he motioned to Alex, “The ladies were really getting into you, and that's a good thing, it sells records.”</p><p>     “Thanks,” Alex said in her lowest voice. </p><p>     “So, I can't guarantee that you'll get signed right away, but I can help you get good shows and get noticed. I've been pretty successful,” he pointed to some pictures of himself posing with some bands they knew.</p><p>     “We're definitely interested, we could use a manager, shows, signs, we want to get out there, be noticed,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, and you will be. How long you boys been together,” asked Bruce.</p><p>     “A few weeks, as this line up, the show you saw was our first big show,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Well, if that was your first show, can you imagine how great you're going to be as we really get this ball rolling,” asked Bruce.</p><p>     Alex had been here before, she knew the drill, so she sat back and listened. He seemed more excited about Blood Moon than he ever had for Dark Embers and she couldn't help but feel inwardly bitter about it. </p><p>     “So, my job is to do the stuff that isn't fun. Arrange shows, get you interviews, photos, you know, the boring business stuff, your job is to rock and keep getting better as you go. I really think you guys are going to be huge,” said Bruce.</p><p>     “And you get,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “As long as I manage you, I get a percentage of your profits. I get you results, you make sure that you listen to what I say, as it is all in your best interest, and you pay me a little bit of what you make. Show business, but it works. The biggest acts all have great managers to get them there.”</p><p>     “How much,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Say, 30 percent because you're very new. I need to get pictures, posters, maybe some new clothes...” trailed Bruce.</p><p>     “That's too high,” said Alex.</p><p>     Bruce looked at her and smiled, “Well, you're a smart one, how about 25 percent?”</p><p>     The rest of the band looked at Alex. Alex had agreed to 20 percent as Dark Embers, so she wasn't about to have her new band pay him too much. She knew she was pushing it because she was lucky he hadn't even realized that he'd managed her before. She really wondered if he just hadn't ever really cared about Dark Embers. She knew that after the Runaways had made it big back in the 70s, there had been a bit of a demand for female bands, but once the music industry had realized that female acts weren't as big as hoped, they'd kind of fallen off. Maybe Bruce was just that much of a male chauvinist that he really couldn't tell her from the lead singer of a girl band from the lead singer of a guy band. </p><p>     “Yeah, I've talked to some other interested parties and other bands and I wouldn't go higher than 20 percent,” she said.</p><p>     Brett looked at her in admiration and then nodded at Bruce that he agreed with his singer. </p><p>     “You guys drive a hard bargain, especially since I really have to do a lot with you to get you ready, but you got it. If you sign the papers today, I'll agree to 20 percent.”</p><p>     Brett and Alex looked at each other and nodded, Roddy and Benji watched excitedly and then when Brett answered, “Yeah, lets do it,” they cheered.</p><p>     “Hell yeah, we've got a manager,” said Benji excitedly.</p><p>     “Yeah, but the hard part is getting a label,” said Alex.</p><p>     Brett looked at her, realizing that Alex had probably been in another band that hadn't been successful, so he knew his stuff. He also had not been successful with his prior bands. Brett had a good feeling about this though. He'd seen the way that Alex had been magic with the audience, they'd all played great and the crowd hadn't boo'd them off the stage for their first show. The strip could be hard on new acts. </p><p>     Brett and Alex looked over the contract. It stated that Bruce would be their manager for at least a year and could put them on hold for any reason, but they were not allowed to get a new manager within the time frame of the contract. It seemed reasonable, so they all signed it. Alex had to pull her glasses up to read and sign and Bruce looked at her. </p><p>     “You look so familiar, have you signed with me before,” asked Bruce.</p><p>     “No,” answered Alex quickly.</p><p>     “You look like this gir...”</p><p>     “So, you think you can do something with us within a year then,” Alex cut him off, pulling her glasses back over her face. </p><p>     Bruce nodded, “Yeah, you guys are great, I can tell the stars when I see them.”</p><p>     Brett had watched the exchange with interest. Had Bruce been about to say that Alex had reminded him of a girl? He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. If Alex was a girl, he was going to find out, and he had to be smart about it. This band was going places now though. They had a manager, and they'd played so well. He didn't want to out Alex right now. Brett realized that he needed Alex to be what the girls wanted him or her to be. This was the closest to successful he'd been musically. He had plans though. If Alex really was a woman...he was going to take full advantage of it. He found himself hoping Alex was a girl yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Switchup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett is convinced Alex is a girl, so he comes to her house to surprise her, only he gets the surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy more of my crappy lyrics to fake songs, lol. OMG, I loved writing this chapter. Brett is getting it so bad for Alex, but now....I just love this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week and Brett kept a close eye on Alex. He let her get comfortable so he could really watch her, really look at her mannerisms. He noticed small things, like how she always had that bandana around her neck so it was impossible to see if she had an Adam's apple. The way her voice went from high to low. The way she'd sit with her legs crossed, but then seem to remember to stretch them out, the way that her “cock” didn't seem to have any definition. The way that she shifted uncomfortably any time that sex was brought up, they way her face was just too pretty to be a man's, her complete lack of facial hair. He'd never seen a man whose face was that smooth day after day. Alex was definitely a woman. Sure, she had a deep voice, but some of those high notes she hit, that was a fucking woman. </p><p>     The question he had now was if she was a lesbian. The way she didn't seem to have a man, and he knew that Bash was definitely not her lover, and the way that ladies hung off of her, she could very well be a lesbian. She did dress masculine. Another question was why Alex would pretend to be a man. Was it so that she could be in a band? He could understand wanting to be in a successful band at all costs. He decided he was going to surprise her at home. He knew where she lived now, he'd show up and find her being...a girl. He couldn't wait. </p><p>     The original question remained, was she not into men? He began experimenting to get a rise out of her. She had seemed flustered by seeing him shirtless. He stopped wearing shirts altogether and he made sure that his pants were as tight as possible. He loved seeing her squirm. He was pretty sure she was attracted to him, and that made him think of the delicious possibilities. Oh, he'd make sure she knew he would keep her dirty little secret. He'd never let anyone know she was a she. Brett loved the idea that no one would know she was a girl, so he'd be able to have her all to himself. He'd be her only outlet for slaking her lust without letting anyone else know she had a pussy. </p><p>     Today she was wearing those damn black leather pants again. It seemed obvious at the way that her hips rounded out, that she was definitely female. He saw that Roddy and Benji were completely oblivious to how that leather stretched over that pretty ass of hers. He tried to peek and see if he could spy breasts, but her vests were too bulky to tell. She had a willowy build and so if she did have tits, they weren't big. His eyes followed her as she walked to the mic stand. She even walked like a chick.</p><p>     “Hey, guys, I wrote a new song, I wanted to share it with you today. Alex, here's the lyrics, Roddy, Benji, lets go through the song a few times and then Alex can sing it,” said Brett.</p><p> </p><p>     It sounded great, and so the third time though, Brett said, “Alex this is where you join in, 3, 2, 1...”</p><p>     Alex looked at the lyrics and ran them through her head with the music, except the lyrics were suspicious. The song was called, “You Can't Hide”. </p><p>     “You can't hide what you really are, I see you girl, I know you're a star, I wanna have you babe, you know you want it, I'm going to take you girl, you just don't know it. You can't hide, I'm gunna find you out, You can't hide, I know what you're all about, You're a really sweet little liar, but you can't hide, I'll take you higher. I see you hiding who you are from the world, I'll keep your secret, I won't be your herald. I'll be your dirty little secret, and you'll be mine, but you should know, you can't hide this time. You can't hide, I'm going to find out, you can't hide, I know what you're all about, You're a really sweet little liar, but you can't hide, I'll take you higher.”</p><p>     There wasn't anything in particular that told her the song was about her, and he was acting innocent about her, but what had brought this new song about and why did it sound like a girl that was hiding something that he wanted to have? It was odd. Alex tried think of the song from any other standpoint than her own, but, it seemed like Brett was calling her out. She looked over to him, but he was just playing the licks to the song and nodding to Roddy and Benji when they got it right. </p><p>     “Okay, Alex, join in this time,” he said.</p><p>     Alex sang the song, but she felt weird about it. Maybe she was getting too close to Brett and she was mistakenly thinking that he knew more about her than he really did. He hadn't been acting suspicious of her lately, although he had been driving her crazy by leaning over her, brushing his leg against hers when he sat next to her, standing too close, clapping her on the back, he'd even accidentally brushed up against her chest, but she'd recoiled enough that he hadn't been able to feel her breasts. She had them wrapped up, but she was nervous about them making themselves apparent as she spent so much time with the guys. </p><p>     “No, Alex, put more of a mischievous tone to the song. It's supposed to be fun, also sound a little more predatory. It's like, you've found out this girl's darkest secret and you want her, you want her to know that not only do you know her secret, she can't hide it and you're going to have her,” explained Brett.</p><p>     Alex's heart was beating wildly. This sounded too much like some of her fantasies that she had as she lay in bed at night wishing that Brett would just find out that she was a woman. It was so weird. Why would he write this song? She took a deep breath and sang it again. This time she imagined she were Brett and she really wanted herself. She sang it like her fantasies. </p><p>     “Yeah, very good Alex, that was fucking perfect,” praised Brett.</p><p>     Did Brett know? Surely not. Hopefully not. She nodded like it was no big deal and went on. They went through all of their songs, talking about how tight they were starting to sound.</p><p>     “Tighter than a virgin,” joked Benji.</p><p>     Brett saw Alex blush and turn her back, acting like she was stretching her arms over her head, but that only caused her top to come up for him to get a good look at that perfect ass. Was she? Could Alex be a virgin? He was trying to come to terms with the thought that she undoubtedly was a woman, but a woman who'd never been touched by a man? This was getting better and better. She was like a Christmas present, but at the moment, he had to wait to open her and it was driving him crazy. The worry that she was actually a he, worried him, but he knew. He just knew. Tonight he was going to go to her house. He was going to get one of those crazy people at her house to open the door and he was going to find her out. </p><p>     He bit his lip imagining finding her wearing nothing but some red lace lingerie. Her hair falling down her slim back, her long legs bare, maybe in a pair of stilettos. It'd make her even taller. Then it hit him, a tall, leggy blonde, Lexi. Was Lexi actually Alex? Oh shit, that was perfect. The girl would have to be very clever to pull all of this shit off. If Alex was actually Lexi, then that meant that he'd actually kissed Alex and it had been awesome, and she had definitely kissed him back, which meant she wanted him too. </p><p>     Brett was feeling pretty great about all of his discoveries, observations and plans. As they wrapped up practice, Roddy asked if they wanted to hang out.</p><p>     “Not tonight for me, I have to head home,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Yeah, me too,” answered Brett, glad that Alex would be home tonight. </p><p>     Brett went home, took a shower, blew out his long dark hair, brushed his teeth and got ready to surprise Alex. He hoped that she wouldn't be wearing much. He'd tell her that he had known she was a woman the whole time, how that was okay with him, how he'd keep her secret, and even be another secret for her, one she wouldn't mind keeping. Then he'd kiss her hard and she'd want him back. </p><p>     He walked up to Alex's apartment and knocked on the door. Bash answered and Brett just pushed his way in, “Hey bud, I need to talk to my singer.” </p><p>     “Um,” stuttered Bash as Brett stalked to Alex's bedroom.</p><p>     “I wouldn't go in there if I were you,” said Bash.</p><p>     “It's okay, I'm a friend,” said Brett, pushing open the door to Alex's room, except what met his eyes, stopped him short. </p><p>     Laying on the bed was Alex, his blonde head thrown back. The lean muscle on him had apparently been hidden by all of his clothing, since Brett was able to see so much of it now. Stacy was on top of him, riding him for all that she was worth and Alex's hands were gripping her ass. Stacy looked up and shrieked at seeing Brett come in, so she jumped up and Brett saw a very generous view of Alex's cock, shining with Stacy's slick. Alex was definitely a man. </p><p>     Brett was too embarrassed to look Alex in the face, he just apologized, “I'm sorry to intrude, I can wait till tomorrow to talk to you Alex, um, carry on.” </p><p>     Brett shut the door and went out to the living area to see Bash smirking, “Sorry, I shouldn't have, pushed my way in there, see you later.”</p><p>     When Brett left, Ace came out wearing a robe, “What the hell was that all about?”</p><p>     “Oh just Brett the guitarist catching who he thinks is his lead singer having sex with a girl,” said Bash in amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Back In The Saddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett comes to visit Lexi at the diner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is a sad thing that I don't have as many views on this story, because it is a thing of guilty pleasure and so much fun. This story has me all twitterpated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had been called into work that night because the other waitress was sick. She excused herself from Roddy's house and then hurried home to dress and then went to work. Stacy and Ace were acting weird, just sitting on the couch acting like they didn't notice the other was there, but Alex didn't have time to worry about it, she had to get to work. </p><p>     Even though it was only Monday, it was a busy night. Tendrils of her blonde hair were falling out of her pony tail, she'd chewed part of her lipstick off, her dress was rumpled because she hadn't been able to iron it from the last time she'd worn it. </p><p>     She absently called out, “Welcome, please take a seat, I'll be right with you.”</p><p>     She grabbed her plates and went to serve them at a table of young people. </p><p>     “Hamburger and fries, Pancakes and bacon, and chicken strips with fries, can I get you anything else,” Alex asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, can we get some ketchup,” asked one of the kids.</p><p>     “Yeah, sure thing, coming right up,” she said, hurrying to get the ketchup. </p><p>     She went back to the table of kids and gave them the ketchup, “Here you go, enjoy your meal.”</p><p>     Then she hurried over to her new table and her eyes met Brett's. He was wearing a button up black shirt, rolled up on his muscular forearms, his hair was shiny and she could tell he'd showered recently. He smiled at her.</p><p>     She tried to act unaffected, “Sorry for the wait, would you like your usual, coffee?”</p><p>     “Yeah, my usual, so you do remember me coming here before,” he said.</p><p>     “You got coffee last time,” she stuttered.</p><p>     “I noticed that you don't have as much of an accent tonight as you did the other night,” he noted.</p><p>     “Well, I'm working on sounding more like a West Coast girl,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.</p><p>     “You're doing a good job, you're already blonde,” Brett teased.</p><p>     “You know, we have to stop meeting this way,” she teased back.</p><p>     Brett grinned, “I didn't see you at your brother's show the other night.”</p><p>     “Yeah, well, I had to work unfortunately,” Alex lied.</p><p>     “That sucks that you didn't get to go. He's your twin and all.” </p><p>     “Let me go get your coffee,” she said and she walked away pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>     Brett watched her walk, the same walk he'd seen earlier when her brother had gone to the mic during practice. </p><p>     She came back with his coffee and asked what he wanted to eat. He was a bit hungry so he ordered a club and fries. He felt so stupid for walking in on Alex fucking that girl, and so he'd wanted to come here to see Lexi since he knew that Alex was actually a man now. Lexi would be the closest thing to his newest desire, but so many things about her were familiar to him. He'd spent so much time with her brother that it was like he was seeing Alex in a dress now. </p><p>     He looked at her chest, trying to make out her breasts when she came back to refill his coffee. They looked full and perky in her little blue dress. His plan was to take her to his place tonight. He'd purposelessly come in closer to closing time so that he could get her to leave with him. He knew she wanted him too. Maybe she'd at least come over and hang out. </p><p>     “I hoped you'd be home when I went to see your brother tonight,” said Brett.</p><p>     “You went to see my brother tonight,” she asked, sounding more interested than she'd meant to.</p><p>     “Yeah, I wanted to talk to him about something,” answered Brett.</p><p>     “What did you want to tell him,” she prodded.</p><p>     “Stuff about the band,” he said vaguely. </p><p>     “Hmm, did you happen to find him,” Alex asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, and he was having sex with that friend of his, Stacy I think her name is.”</p><p>     Alex's eyes widened, “Oh, really?”</p><p>     “You look angry,” remarked Brett.</p><p>     “No,” she said high pitched, “ I just didn't know they'd be visiting like that tonight.”</p><p>     Her face was pink and Brett could tell she wasn't happy about what he'd told her, “Where did you see them, um, you know?”</p><p>     “Fucking? In Alex's bed,” answered Brett.</p><p>     Brett watched Lexi's jaw tick, watched her clench her fists and knew she was upset. </p><p>     “I thought it was well known that Alex and Stacy are a thing, I didn't know you didn't know. I didn't mean to get him in trouble,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex struggled to answer him, but she was livid. Alex was having sex with Stacy in HER bed! And Brett had come over and thought it was her, or Alex. Now where was she supposed to sleep tonight? She wouldn't sleep on those sheets, that her brother and best friend had had sex on. She was so angry with her brother she could spit. </p><p>     Just then the cook yelled, “Alex, your order's up.”</p><p>     Alex nodded and said, “I'll be right back with your food.” </p><p>     When she turned her back, she missed Brett's face. Shock. She hadn't even noticed, hadn't even thought to pretend or make excuses for the name that the cook had called her. The name that she hadn't hesitated to answer to. She'd been so upset with the information he'd given her about “Alex” and Stacy, that she had temporarily dropped her façade. He thought for a moment. The guy he'd seen having sex with Stacy, her actual brother, a brother he'd never met. He'd seen the pictures of the twins, but he realized that the boy was never her. She'd been the girl twin all along. She was a twin, but she was Alex, and Alex was not a fucking man. He smiled like the Grinch about to ruin Christmas. </p><p>     Alex came back with his plate and gave it to him, “Would you like anything else?”</p><p>     “Yeah actually, do you know how to sing any Aerosmith?”</p><p>     Alex frowned, “Yeah, I do,” but she realized that she shouldn't have admitted she could sing as Lexi.</p><p>     “How about a little, 'Back In The Saddle'?”</p><p>     Alex frowned as she tried to comprehend what he said, and then it hit her. He knew. She turned bright pink and started to walk away.</p><p>     “Oh, Alex, can I get some ketchup and I'll definitely be having some of your pie,” he called out behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What will Brett do now that he knows Alex is a woman?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even if the scenario is unlikely, I don't care, this is so much fun, and now that he knows, he's going to make things happen. I'm sorry if Brett turned out to be a perv, but I kind of like that in a guy, damn mine eyes. LOL, I'm weird.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat back and watched her ignore him, but he didn't mind, it was a game. She was a mouse and he was the cat, waiting for the moment to pounce. She was working, so he knew he couldn't just carry her off and have his way with her, at the moment at least. She had slammed a bottle of ketchup up on the table for him, and barely looked at him, but he had managed to smirk at her. Letting Alex storm around and leave him to himself, gave him a chance to watch her and devise a plan. He wanted her. He'd wanted her since he'd met her here as a woman weeks ago. Now he wanted her even more because she was Alex. </p><p>     He found himself looking for a pen, he didn't just have one on him, so he stood up to find one at the cash register. Brett saw her side eyeing him as he walked back to his table. Then he went back to write lyrics on a napkin. This girl was definitely inspiring him to write songs. She was a sort of muse and he found that interesting. She came to the table and slammed the check down on his table without a word. He was going to make a snide comment about how she hadn't brought him his pie, but that wasn't the pie he wanted anyway. He put his money down on the table with a tip and then walked out to let her work. </p><p>     Brett knew that he was making her nervous by not telling her what he thought of his revelation. What she didn't realize was that he was waiting for her. He'd be patient. He knew she had to close up, so he sat in his car thinking of the song he was writing. He thought about how nervous she must be, not knowing if he was going to tell Roddy and Benji her dirty little secret. Brett smiled in a sinister way as he thought about all of those dirty songs he wrote and how he made her sing them. She'd taken everything in stride. He had to give it to her, the girl had balls, metaphorical balls of course.</p><p>     Alex noticed Brett left and it didn't make her feel any better than when he had just sat there. How much did he know, was he going to make life difficult for her? Was he going to kick her out of the band? Was he going to tell everyone that she really wasn't a man? What did he think of her trying to fool him? He'd seemed happy to realize that she was Alex, but what did any of that mean for her? She wanted to talk to him, but she was also a coward, and she wanted to avoid him. </p><p>     Should she call him when she got home? Should she let it all blow over, keep pretending to be a man and show up at practice? This was so nerve wracking, knowing that she had to talk to Brett, but not having the courage to. Where did he go, what was his plan now? One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to sit back and be his lover while he kicked her out in favor of a singer with a dick. </p><p>     Alex cleaned up the tables, did her side work and then closed up with Joey. She put her leather jacket on over her blue uniform dress and walked out to her car, except Brett was parked right next to it. He rolled down his window and looked at her. She tried to still her shaking knees.</p><p>     “I think it's funny, I didn't realize that “his” car was here until tonight,” he said.</p><p>     Alex shrugged, “Maybe I borrowed “his” car.”</p><p>     “Get in, we need to talk,” Brett demanded.</p><p>     Alex wanted to tell him no, but she knew he was right. She knew she had to get this over with, find out what her next move was. How much of a dick was Brett going to be about this? She walked to his passenger side and got in. His car smelled good, like air freshener tree and his own male scent, mixed with leather. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. She chewed her lip, she could be strong, she could deal with this. </p><p>     As soon as she buckled her seat belt, Brett took off, causing Alex to lean back against the seat. She didn't say anything for a  moment as he pulled out onto the street and then started to drive. Her hand dug into the handle on her door and she wondered what she should say. </p><p>     “Where are we going,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “I'm taking you to my house, we're going to talk about some things. I have a proposition for you,” he said, a smile playing at his lips.</p><p>     “A proposition,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “Don't worry, I think you'll like it,” he said. </p><p>     “I don't know why, but something tells me to be worried,” Alex tried to lighten the mood. </p><p>     Brett drove several blocks until they got to a small apartment complex with a cute little courtyard out front. Brett got out of the car, so Alex got out and followed him. It smelled like flowers and Alex tried not to be charmed by how quaint it was, especially since she was so nervous about what Brett wanted to talk about. She hated that she was not just dressed like a woman right now, but that she was in her work uniform which somehow seemed a bit demeaning on her under the circumstances. Brett walked up to a door and unlocked it, opening the door for Alex. </p><p>     Alex wasn't sure that she wanted to walk into the apartment, but she went in and looked around as Brett came in and turned on the light. It was a large room that served as an entire living area. There were tapestries up of album covers, tie dye, usual guy things, except that the place was actually kind of tidy. There were dirty clothes in a laundry basket, clothes hanging up on a rack, his bed made with one of those fuzzy wolf bed spreads. It was definitely a bachelor pad, but also, just the personal space of a man who besides being in a band, kept to himself. He had a stereo system next to his bed with a giant pair of headphones. There was a bathroom off of his room and a kitchen as well, but the main room was also his bedroom. It was very cozy. </p><p>     While Alex looked around, taking in her surroundings, a cat ambled up and rubbed itself against her legs, “Oh, sweetheart, you're so precious.”</p><p>     “If only I could hear to talk to me like that,” teased Brett watching Alex pick up his cat and hold it like it was a baby. </p><p>     Alex stroked the tabby and cooed at it, but managed to give Brett a discerning look, “You're so pretty!”</p><p>     “His name is Tiger,” said Brett.</p><p>     “We had so many cats when I lived in Texas, but when I moved to LA, I couldn't have one in our apartment, especially with roommates, but I adore cats,” she said, still holding Tiger.</p><p>     “He's kind of an asshole really. I don't know why he's being so nice to you right now, and he really hates curtains,” explained Brett.</p><p>     “Are you an asshole Tiger, or is the big mean guitarist just being rude to you,” Alex asked the cat sweetly.</p><p>     “Well, he's being an asshole right now, stealing my girl,” teased Brett.</p><p>     Alex looked up at him, then back to Tiger, who was purring ridiculously loud, “But I'm not his girl, am I Tiger? I'm not his girl.”</p><p>     “No, maybe you're my guy,” said Brett, causing Alex to look up at him abruptly.</p><p>     “So, we have some things to talk about,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Okay,” said Alex, refusing to sit on his bed, so sitting in an office chair he had in front of a desk. </p><p>     “Well, let's state the obvious first, you're my lead singer and you're a woman,” said Brett, raising a dark brow at her.</p><p>     She didn't deny it now, she was tired of trying to defend her lie to him, he'd caught her, now she needed to know what he was going to do about it. She stroked the cat, but it jumped out of her lap. She felt so vulnerable sitting here in his space, his home, trying to figure out where all of this was going, knowing she'd have to explain to him why she'd done it.</p><p>     She sighed, then went into a rant, “Yeah, I'm a woman, but don't judge me too harshly, I didn't do it so I could fool you. I simply wanted to sing, I want to play metal music, and I don't want to be turned down time after time after time, getting told I'm too pretty, that I should be a pop musician. Pop is not what I am. I'm tired of being judged because I have tits.”</p><p>     Brett listened quietly, but then said, “I'd have to see those tits up close to be able to properly judge them.”</p><p>     Alex growled and scowled at him, “I'm serious Brett, when I was Alexandra, I was a joke, as Alex the man, people are already treating me differently, so I guess the question is, am I out of the band?”</p><p>     “Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually,” he said diabolically.</p><p>     Alex wrung her hands and looked at him with huge blue eyes.</p><p>     “I want to make a deal with you. Bear with me, but I can make or break you now Alex,” he said in mock innocence, but Alex was already gritting her teeth. </p><p>     “I want to assure you before I begin with the business of it all, that I think you're an amazing singer, and we've done well with you in our band. I think we can still do well with you. I like your songs, I like the way you sing my songs. For some weird reason, probably because women like sensitivity and unknowingly sense one of their own, they dig you. I'm pretty sure that the reason I saw through you, was because you are secretly attracted to me and I caught on to that. Also, I'm smarter than most people,” Brett told her, causing her to roll her eyes. </p><p>     “Okay, so are you going to kick me out or what,” Alex asked impatiently.</p><p>     “Well,” Brett began, holding his hand up to tell her to wait up and listen to him, “That's the deal. I can make this bad for you or I can keep your little secret. But I take my band seriously, and I don't think this will work if you don't give me a gift, a... sort of token of good faith. I keep your little secret, and I'll give you a secret that we share that we'll both keep. It's only fair. It will help us trust each other completely,” he said.</p><p>     Alex was very sure this must be the most he'd ever spoken in his life. And just what was he getting at?</p><p>     “So, what secret, what show of good faith do I have to provide, so that we can, “she lifted her hands in quotation marks, “share a secret.”</p><p>     “Well, let me be perfectly frank, you spend the night with me, and I keep your secret, we keep each other's secret, and we share things now, like our bodies,” he told her as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. </p><p>     “So, let me get this straight, I sleep with you, and you act like I'm a man to everyone else in the  world and we keep it a secret, like you never found out I was actually a woman and like I never let you sleep with me,” she asked sweetly.</p><p>     Brett smiled, “See, there's a reason you're my singer, you get me, you understand me,” said Brett, relieved.</p><p>     “That's crazy,” she exclaimed.</p><p>     “I know you find me attractive, I find you attractive, hey, when groupies throw themselves at us on tour, you're there to keep me in check. We sleep together, no strings attached and if you want to sleep with me any other time, I'm there for you.”</p><p>     “Oh, how very generous of you, Brett, what a favor you'll be doing me,” she said sarcastically.</p><p>     “You may scoff now, but it appeals to you, having someone who shares your secret, having someone there for you, and also, you know you want me,” he smirked at her.</p><p>     “So, when do I have to sleep with you,” asked Alex, avoiding his all too correct assumptions.</p><p>     “Okay, let me make sure you understand me, I'm not talking about sleeping, I'm talking about seeing you naked, making sure you have all the right parts, the parts I've been wanting to see for weeks, then I'm going to fuck you...tonight.” </p><p>     “You're a terrible man,” she answered him.</p><p>     “I know,” he smiled wickedly.</p><p>     “Okay, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much of a chance do I have of getting out of here without having sex with you,” she asked.</p><p>     “Zero.”</p><p>     “You're depraved. You want me to have sex with you for you to not tell everyone that I'm a woman and now I'm not sure how serious to take this.”</p><p>     He looked at her, their eyes locked, and he said as serious as can be, “Take it or leave it.”</p><p>     Alex gulped, there was no way she was going to through with this. No freaking way. But she thought about it. She could go back to being good old boy Alex and the only person who knew that she was a woman would keep it a secret. In exchange for his silence, she had to sleep with him, which she kind of  wanted to do anyway. She didn't want to feel like a prostitute about it though, but what choice did she have? </p><p>     “And if I say yes,” she asked.</p><p>     He smiled, “Well, there are rules, but they're reasonable and in your best interest.”</p><p>     “Sure, in my best interest Brett,” she shook her head in amazement.</p><p>     “Well, the rules are, you let me do everything I want to do, because I won't hurt you...much, and you spend the entire night at my will. You don't have to have sex with me in the future, but I'm available any time you want, no questions asked. We're running out of time, so you won't fight me about anything tonight.”</p><p>     Alex chewed her lip, she wanted to tell him to screw himself, but she also wanted to stay. </p><p>     “You know I'm asexual, don't you,” Alex asked. </p><p>     “That's bullshit and you know it,” he answered.</p><p>     “What I'm getting at is that I don't have sex,” explained Alex.</p><p>     “Okay, I'll take that into consideration, but it doesn't matter to me, give me one night, then you can not have sex all you want.”</p><p>     The truth was that Alex liked being in Blood Moon, she didn't want that to change, so she clarified, “One night with you, I let you do what you want, you try not to hurt me, I don't have to do it again, I don't fight you, and we can go on like I'm still Alex?”</p><p>     “Exactly,” he said deeply.</p><p>     Alex threw out her hand for him to shake. As he smiled, his dimples deepened and he looked so desirable at that moment, that her stomach did a flip and her heart seemed to lurch. His big callused hand reached out and took her smaller hand. They shook hands and Alex put all her strength into it, giving the illusion that she had control in any of this. </p><p>     “It's a deal then,” he said, “Now go to my bed and take off your dress.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pow!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett and Alex seal the deal</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So MUCH SMUT!!!! I will have you know that this chapter probably made me late for work. I'll be off in 5 hours and then I want to know what you think. I wanted to change things up, so I made this sex scene a bit of praise, a bit of dirty rocker, and a lot of humor. I like humorous sex. I like to laugh. Anywho, I think Brett is hiding a little secret, well....a big secret, can you guess what? I probably don't have time to edit this well, so I'll come home later and look into it. Have fun reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex raised a blonde eyebrow at him, but she walked slowly to the bed. She took her jacket off and then looked over her shoulder at him. </p><p>     “You know you're going to traumatize Tiger with all of this,” she joked.</p><p>     A smile played at the corner of his mouth, but he said, “Keep going, take it off, you have no idea how long I've wanted to see what's under all those clothes you wear.”</p><p>     Alex unbuttoned the dress, her back facing away from him. She was so nervous that her fingers shook. The thought that she'd get to see him strip was a consolation, but then that thought made her even more nervous. She couldn't wimp out now though. She'd agreed that she would do what he wanted tonight. The buttons only went down to her waist, so she either had to pull it up over her head from the bottom, or pull it off of her shoulders to the waist and then push it down her hips. She chose the later. </p><p>     Brett saw that aqua blue dress lowered to expose creamy shoulders, an expanse of back that was smooth and hips that were lush and flared out just enough for her to have female curves. She was slim and tall. Here he was drooling over her and he'd only seen her back. He silently watched her pull the dress from her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Then he felt like his jaw was going to follow as he saw that she was wearing red panties and a red bra. He felt his cock twitch. She kicked off her white Keds and then turned around.</p><p>     Brett couldn't believe his eyes. She was perfection. How in the hell, had the woman been hiding all of that under those manly clothes? He gripped his hands into fists to keep from throwing her down on the bed and taking her too soon. He had all night after all. He looked at her, took in the sight. She had long shapely legs, delicately rounded hips, a soft slim abdomen and her tits, oh lord, how did anyone think this divine woman was a man? Her bra and panties weren't lace, but they were sexy and they were his favorite color. The color against that alabaster skin made his heart race. </p><p>     “You know, I had fantasies about you in red underwear,” he admitted.</p><p>     “When I was a man,” she teased because she was nervous.</p><p>     “When I hoped you were a woman,” he answered.</p><p>     “Well, lucky you I guess,” she quipped.</p><p>     “God, yes, lucky me,” and he came to her, needing to touch her.</p><p>     His hands skimmed her soft arms and he trailed them down, leaving goosebumps in his wake. She was staring at him with big blue eyes, like she didn't know what to do. He was so excited that he knew, and he'd be the only one to know and he'd be the only one to touch her. All of those times he wondered if he was crazy. Wondered if he'd been attracted to a man or a woman, now he looked at those tits and licked his lip. His big callused hands snagged over the soft material of her bra and unhooked the middle latch, letting them spill out for his perusal. His eyes widened, they were perfect. They weren't huge and ridiculous, they were rounded nicely and formed beautifully. Her nipples were small, but pert and he longed to pop one into his mouth. </p><p>     Brett softly took each breast into his hand squeezing lightly but just firmly enough to give her delicious sensations she hadn't known existed. She shook a bit at how it all felt, but also at having a man touching her like this. His hands were rough, but felt so amazing. He tweaked at her nipples and she made a small squeak of pleasure. </p><p>     “Perfect,” he said, looking into her face.</p><p>     She was like the best Christmas gift he'd ever received. As he unwrapped her, he enjoyed each bit of skin she had to offer. Her smooth round tits, the indentions in her lower back, her spine, the swell of her hips. The slight flare of her thighs. She was breathtaking. She could be a model, but she spurned her beauty. She hated it. She wanted to be a man, just so she could play metal music. She was the perfect fucking woman and she was all his, if only for tonight. </p><p>     “Lay down Alex, I need to see your pussy,” he breathed.</p><p>     She flinched just a bit at his wording, but also because she was frightened, and her fear made her even more desirable. Not because he liked her fear, but because he liked that she didn't know not to be frightened. He would be the one to introduce her to how good it felt to be touched. He had to admit, foreplay hadn't always been his strongest suit. He was the type of man to just spread a girl's legs and fuck her till she screamed, but Alex, she was like this new toy that he wanted to take care of first so he wouldn't waste it all too fast. He wanted to see and touch and taste every part of her. </p><p>     She laid on the bed and gripped his wolf bedspread in her hands. Brett got down between her thighs and slid his fingers into the waistline of her red cotton panties. As he tugged, Alex gasped and raised her ass for him. He slid them down her long legs and then eased her knees apart. When Brett gazed upon her, he noted that she definitely did not have a dick. She did however had blonde curls and a pink pretty pussy. One of his fingers grazed through her curls to feel her slit. Alex was biting her lip now, worrying it between her teeth as she furrowed her brow. </p><p>     “Alex, could you sing for me,” he asked deeply.</p><p>     She looked up at him from the expanse of her body and asked, “Sing?”</p><p>     “Yes, I need you to sing. Sing, 'Slide It In.'” </p><p>     Alex put her head back on his fuzzy blanket and started singing, “I'm in the mood, the mood to slide it in, slip it in the player, and listen to the music play,” </p><p>     “Oh my god,” he said breathed, “It is you.”</p><p>     She gave him a look like he was insane and her legs tried to close.</p><p>     “Oh no you don't sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet,” and he pulled her legs open again.</p><p>     “I just can't believe this pretty little cunt belongs to my lead singer,” he said in awe.</p><p>     Alex shook her head, thinking what a crazy person Brett was, when she felt two of his fingers pull her lips open to get a look at the inside of her. He took a finger to stroke at her little bud and she bucked and made a hissing noise.</p><p>     “Does that hurt,” he asked.</p><p>     “No,” she gasped,” Not at all, I just wasn't ready for it.”</p><p>     He smiled and then his finger circled there, causing her to tense up a bit and shake her head from side to side. She finally reached back and pulled her pony tail out, causing her blonde hair to fall onto his bed. He was watching her reactions, so he saw her hair and liked it, a lot. He'd always liked blondes, and after seeing her pussy, he knew she was a real blonde. </p><p>     Brett pressed a finger into her tight opening and she made a soft cry. Shit, how was he going to fit in there? He shrugged, he'd try until he got it. That's how he'd learned to play guitar. He would never give up. He practiced and kept at it until he was good at it. He'd get himself inside of her, he just had to work at it. </p><p>     “I don't know how the hell I got so lucky,” he breathed, so close to her cunt that she felt the air of his breath against her. </p><p>     “What do you mean,” she asked.</p><p>     “This perfect blonde virgin with tits like that and a voice like a dream is hidden right before everyone's eyes, and I'm the only one who knows about her.”</p><p>     “Shut up,” growled Alex.</p><p>     “Well, I guess I have one way to keep my mouth busy,” and he lowered his head between her legs to kiss her clit. She gasped, and he put his hand on her hip to keep her steady as his tongue darted out to taste her. Alex gripped at the fuzzy blanket under her as Brett swirled his tongue around. One of his fingers sought her entrance and she felt it drag into her. It was foreign but it didn't feel horrible. It was actually kind of nice. Especially with his mouth and tongue working at her clit. It felt odd being so naked in front of him while his clothes were still on, to feel his tongue swirling through her folds while she felt a finger inside of her. </p><p>     He lifted his head, “You're so delicious Alex, are you enjoying this?”</p><p>     His finger was still working inside of her and she nodded, “Yes, it's nice thank you.”</p><p>     Brett laughed, “So there's that polite southern lady, but I want you to lose it for me Alex. I don't want you to be so polite. I want you to be dirty.”</p><p>     Her hands went to his long dark hair and she pushed his head down and raised her hips for him. He laughed before his mouth was on her pussy again. He took his time, licking at her, using different speeds, different pressures, but she finally screamed out when he licked hard over and over against her clit, his finger pumping steadily. He felt her tighten around him and her legs shut around his head as she convulsed, her tight cunt squeezing at his finger. It was the hottest thing Brett had ever been a part of. </p><p>     Brett's body told him to unbutton his pants and force himself inside of her, to fuck her until she was clawing his back up, but he knew he couldn't do that yet. Not if he wanted her to sing for his band. Not if he wanted to trick her into sleeping with him again. He would have her, and soon, but first he had a few other things to take care of. He scooched up the bed to hold her in his arms as she was still whimpering from her orgasm.</p><p>     “Have you ever had an orgasm before,” he asked her.</p><p>     “Well, sure, I've played with myself, but I have never felt anything like that before,” she said in awe.</p><p>     “You know that was just the beginning,” he told her.</p><p>     “Good, because I haven't even gotten to see you naked yet, and you haven't even kissed me,” she said.</p><p>     Then his mouth was on hers and she knew that he tasted like her, but she kissed him back. One of his hands was caressing her breast and she really liked it. His tongue darted out to lick at her tongue and she opened her mouth to allow him access. The kiss was wet and hot, and she knew she didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't seem to mind. </p><p>     “Listen, I'm going to take off my clothes, but don't freak out,” he said.</p><p>     “Why would I freak out, you've seen me naked now, I want to see you,” she said nervously.</p><p>     He kissed her again and then got up from the bed. He peeled off his black teeshirt and once again she saw that naked chest of his, the muscles in his arms, he was as gorgeous as she remembered. He had spoken about how she was perfect, no, he was perfect. Every tan inch of him. She leaned up on her elbows to look at him and then he was pulling down those leather pants of his, down his hip bone indentions, that made her mouth water, and then, her eyes popped open wide.</p><p>     Alex wasn't stupid, she had grown up with a twin brother, she knew that men had penises, but she'd never seen one hard like that, and so...massive. She climbed up a bit onto the bed, almost as if she were trying to get away. Normally Brett liked the fear in their eyes, but he didn't want Alex to freak out on him. He'd slept with quite a few women, but this one, she was innocent. She didn't know, except she did seem to know and she did look frightened. </p><p>     “Is that normal,” asked Alex, staring at his cock.</p><p>     He bent down to pull his pants down his well sculpted legs, then he kicked his boots off as well so he could get his pants the rest of the way off.</p><p>     “No, actually and I'm really sorry about that, but, we'll work with it. Some girls love it,” he said.</p><p>     “Really, I'm not sure this is a good idea,” she said nervously.</p><p>     “Oh, but you agreed, one night, anything I want to do. Listen, I won't make you do anal, okay, but you promised me you'd let me do this, and then I won't make you do it again...after tonight that is, I'm going to try to get this inside of you as many times as possible before the morning,” he explained.</p><p>     “Oh, such a saint, you won't force that up my ass, well, I should be relieved,” she said sarcastically.</p><p>     “Wow, you're getting a little sassy Alex, and I think sassy girls get spankings,” he raised a dark eyebrow.</p><p>     “Okay, all joking aside, I'm afraid,” she said.</p><p>     “I know, and I haven't fucked a virgin since Anna May in the 9th grade, and believe me, I did not take it easy on her. But you, I'll treat you like a queen, and for your information, she lived,” Brett told her.</p><p>     A bubble of nervous laughter escaped her, and she shook her head, “I was duped. I thought that this was going to be easy. I didn't know you were hung like that,” she complained.</p><p>     “With all due respect Alex, it was going to hurt either way and it's not like you would know how it feels to lose your virginity or have a cock inside of you.”</p><p>     “Well, actually Stacy told me all about how bad it hurts, so I do know,” Alex huffed.</p><p>     “And yet she was riding your brother's cock just tonight, must not have hurt that bad,” he smiled rudely at her.</p><p>     “I'm really starting to regret this deal,” she frowned.</p><p>     “And I would also like to add, that if you so feel inclined to do so, if you want to fuck me after tonight, you have only but to ask” he informed her.</p><p>     “Well, thanks for the offer, but I think we'll take it one step at a time,” she answered.</p><p>     “Alright, spread your legs pretty girl,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Are you going to use a condom,” she asked.</p><p>     “I don't really want to,” he said.</p><p>     “Well, I just think that I'd look awfully funny trying to pose as a man with a round belly,” she joked.</p><p>     “What if I told you I'm a master at pulling out in time,” said Brett.</p><p>     She quirked a dark blonde eyebrow at him, and shook her head.</p><p>     “You're not on birth control,” he asked hopefully.</p><p>     “Now why would I do a thing like that when I'm asexual,” she asked.</p><p>     “Now, we both know that's a lie. Sure, you've never had sex with anyone, sure, I tricked you into this, but, I've seen the way you ogle my bare chest girl, you have sexual feelings, you've just never acted on them before,” he smiled slyly at her.</p><p>     Alex turned a pretty shade of pink and she crossed her arms, “You're the devil and you made me do it.”</p><p>     “I think you're stalling sweetheart, so let's get this over with,” he said and he leaned down to kiss at her chest. It was rising and falling rapidly.</p><p>     “Just how big is that thing anyway, I just don't think it's fair that the first time I ever do it, and then,” and she threw out her hand to indicate his cock.</p><p>     “I know how big it is and don't ask me how I know,” he said, moving his face to her breast to suck her nipple into his mouth.</p><p>     She tossed her head, running her hands through his hair as he suckled, “Okay, I like that.”</p><p>     “You have very sensitive nipples, like I said before, perfect.”</p><p>     She lay there allowing him to suck on her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, sucked them into his mouth, even nipped just a bit. </p><p>     “You're kind of good at this, you've had a lot of practice then,” she asked.</p><p>     “You could say that Alex,” but his hand was skimming over her abdomen down to her pussy and she felt him test her wetness. </p><p>     “Not quite wet enough, although you're really wet,” he said, then he got down and spit on her cunt and she gasped.</p><p>     “Is that normal,” she asked.</p><p>     Brett shrugged and swirled his finger around, spreading her slick and his spit, “You're just a lot tighter than I'm used to and I don't want to rip you up too bad.”</p><p>     “Rip me up too bad,” she asked, scandalized.</p><p>     “Don't worry, I'll go slow, I hope,” he said and kissed her again as he settled himself between her legs. </p><p>     “Listen,” he held her face and kissed her deeply, then he raised his head again, “If you relax this will go better for you.”</p><p>     “Okay, so easy for me to do. Let me just relax because no girl ever thought of that when losing her virginity,” she snipped and Brett realized that Alex was just trying to joke to relieve her worry. </p><p>     “This is going to hurt a little, but you're a man, you can handle it,” he joked.</p><p>     Alex slapped his arm and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.</p><p>     “I would really prefer if you look at me when we do this,” he said and Alex looked at him. </p><p>     “You have the prettiest eyes,” he said.</p><p>     “Why, thank you, ouch,” she began and then cried out.</p><p>     Brett had slid the head of himself into her and he looked down to see it disappear in her pink depths, “Okay baby, the head's in, but now you really have to relax.”</p><p>     Alex groaned as Brett pushed in a little deeper. She was so stretched, and it was burning, just a little.</p><p>     “Ouch, why didn't you try more fingers in me first,” she complained.</p><p>     “Because I'm a selfish bastard who wanted to feel you with my cock,” he answered and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>     “I kind of want to punch your face right now,” she grit out.</p><p>     “Spread those legs wider sweetheart, you've got this,” he groaned.</p><p>     He pulled back just a little and ever so slowly pushed back in. He spat on his dick and used his hand to spread it as he pulled in and out again. He could feel her muscles working to adjust to him. </p><p>     “This is the bad part, but once I do it, it won't hurt like that again,” he explained.</p><p>     “It won't hurt again,” she asked and screamed as he pushed in hard, tearing her hymen. </p><p>     He stopped and stroked her blonde hair off of her face as tears sprang to her eyes, “I didn't say it wouldn't hurt again, I just said, not like that. That was the worst of it. I had to break through your virginity, but I did it, congratulations.”</p><p>     “I'm serious, right in the face,” she growled, trying to relax. </p><p>     But it hurt, really bad and Alex was kind of aggravated that she had to do this. Why did women love to have sex again? Brett was sweating on his forehead and his hands held her around her back tightly.</p><p>     “God, I've never fucked a girl that it almost hurts to be inside of,” he remarked.</p><p>     “Well, you had better stop then,” she deadpanned, “save yourself the pain.”</p><p>     “Alex, you really are the perfect fucking woman,” he said and then he moved again.</p><p>     He pressed within her, and it wasn't necessarily easy to do. Oh, if he wanted, he could pick up her little ass and pound the shit out of her, but he didn't want to tear her and he didn't want to hurt her worse than he had to. Brett pushed in, let her adjust, pulled out and pushed a little further, letting her adjust, until he was finally as far into her as he could possibly be. When he was seated deep within her, he just stopped, letting her body get used to him inside of her. He leaned down and kissed Alex until she was kissing him back, then she was moving her own hips, then she was clawing at him, then she was begging him to move. He smiled against her mouth. He knew he was fucking good. Just because Brett knew how to fuck, didn't mean that he always cared how the woman felt. With Alex, he genuinely wanted to please her, wanted her to beg him for more. He knew he could be a selfish lover, but it was within his capabilities to make a woman's eyes roll into the back of her head. </p><p>     “Oh shit, Brett, please, move for me,” Alex whined.</p><p>     “It doesn't hurt anymore,” he asked.</p><p>     “Oh, it does, it does, but I want you, please.”</p><p>     Although Brett could pound the shit out of her, he took it easy, fucking her slow and steady until indeed, her eyes rolled back and she was screaming as her body shook and she came intensely. It was exquisite torture for Brett, and he finally went a little harder, a little faster and then he pulled out of her twitching body, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from staying inside. Then spurts of hot white cum painted her belly and she was whimpering and staring up at him like he was some kind of magical beast. He grinned at her and winked.</p><p>     “I swear, one day Brett, pow, to the moon.” she joked weakly.</p><p>     He laughed and kissed her tenderly, “You were amazing Alex, now you need to rest for about thirty minutes, because next time, you get to ride me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett wakes Alex up. He expects her to uphold her end of the bargain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two, they're hot. He's an insufferable asshole with a dirty secret, but Alex is more than he bargained for. Too bad he can't keep her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett was not used to being gentle, or caring for women. Sure he liked women, he had stuck his dick into some incredibly good looking girls, but something about Alex had him crazy. He was a man, he liked sex, but there were times when sex felt like a chore, but for the first time since Billie, he'd found himself actually wanting to fuck a specific girl. The only thing was, that Alex was a masterpiece. Sex could get monotonous, but Alex had amused him, and she'd been different. </p><p>     For a long time now, music was Brett's refuge. His guitar and his music was his way to escape. Alex was a part of that. She was sex, she was fun, and she was music. He was almost worried that he was enjoying this too much, but at the same time, it'd been so long since he'd actually felt anything for a woman, that he was mystified, maybe even borderline obsessed, and that was very uncharacteristic for him. </p><p>     Brett kissed Alex's shoulder and then got up to go to the bathroom. His cock was covered in her blood, and he almost felt bad. He thought that as far as taking a girl's virginity, that had gone pretty fucking well. He found a washcloth in his cabinet and got the sink water warm before getting the cloth wet and bringing it back out to Alex. She was laying on the bed like she was exhausted, her legs drawn up and together. Brett got down and pulled her legs apart, looking at the blood smeared there. He knew there would have been some kinky porn distributors that would have loved to video him taking Alex's virginity, but he loved that this was a private night. No one but him and Alex. It was a moment shared that was just for them.</p><p>     “It's already time,” asked Alex groggily.</p><p>     “Not yet Alexandra, I'm just taking care of you,” he said quietly. </p><p>     Alex looked up at him and smiled as he washed at her gently, cleaning her blood from between her legs, and his cum on her belly.  When Brett was done, he kissed her again, this time on one of her rosy nipples, then he walked back to the bathroom to clean himself up. When Brett got back to his bed, his heart skipped a beat as he realized the he really liked how she looked there. He could imagine her being there all of the time, but he shook his head, this was only for tonight. Perhaps Alex would want more of him when the night was over. He looked at his digital clock, it was already past one in the morning. He still had time, and he planned on getting as much use out of her as possible. </p><p>     Brett crawled up behind Alex, turning her on her side and drawing her in against his chest. She made a soft content sound and scooted into him, letting him hold her. Apparently not only had Alex survived having him, but she was happy about it. Brett tried to suppress a smile. He sniffed her hair, floral shampoo. He really liked the way the girl smelled. He heard the even steady breaths, indicating that his sweet blonde girl was sleeping in arms. She was so warm and it was so cozy, his eyes grew heavy. </p><p>     When Brett woke he looked at his clock. It was three. They'd slept for two hours. He hadn't meant to sleep so long, but he still had time. He lay there for a moment, letting his breaths even out since he'd woken up in a panic, thinking that it could be too late to have much time with her. He stroked one of his big callused hands down her ribcage, passed her waist and over her hip.</p><p>     “Wake up Alex,” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>     Alex made a sleepy noise and turned around to snuggle into him, burying her face in his neck. His arm went around her and he stroked her back. </p><p>     “Alex,” he called into her hair.</p><p>     “Mmmm,” she said sleepily, refusing to want to wake up. </p><p>     “Alex baby, if you don't get up and fuck me, I'm going to lift your leg up and fuck you right here,” Brett said threateningly in her ear.</p><p>     “I'm tired Brett,” yawned Alex.</p><p>     Brett lifted her up and turned her around like she hardly weighed a thing, then he lifted one of her long smooth thighs with one hand and palmed his hard cock in in the other. He propped Alex's leg around his hip and insistently nudged into her. Her tight cunt didn't immediately grant him complete access, so he moved his hips up into her until he was able to gain inch after delicious inch inside of her. Alex didn't try to wake up, she lay there sleepily whimpering or making soft noises as he fucked her. </p><p>     “Alex, if we only have tonight, I want you more than once baby, you said you'd let me do what I want with you,” he said darkly.</p><p>     “I am,” she whined, taking him deep inside.</p><p>     “I want you awake, I want you with me baby. If you sleep all night then I get another night,” he said bucking his hips hard into her.</p><p>     “Ahhh, that's not fair,” said Alex.</p><p>     “If you don't hold up to your end of the bargain, then I get more time with you. You agreed,” said Brett like he was negotiating a business deal and not fucking her as they spoke.</p><p>     “Well, for your information, Brett, it's kind of hard to sleep through that,” and she looked down to where he was moving within her.</p><p>     Brett laughed, and then told her, “I'm selfish and I like attention. If I think you're not giving me enough...well that doesn't make me happy Alex.”</p><p>     “Oh, you poor baby,” she hissed as he gave her a particularity rough thrust.</p><p>     I let you sleep for way longer than I intended and I want you Alex, I want all of you, your body, your attention, your time,” he said unkindly, withdrawing and then plunging back inside. </p><p>     Alex cried out, “You're so overbearing, did anyone ever tell you that.”</p><p>     “All the time sweetheart, are you ready to ride me?”</p><p>     “I don't know, but I'll try,” she whimpered.</p><p>     “That's my girl, I know you can do it,” he gritted out.</p><p>     Brett pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. His huge cock stood up at attention for her and she turned over to see it and once again, her eyes were drawn to it. It was one thing to lay back and let him do to her what he wanted, to wake up on her side with him holding her and pushing in, but it was quite another to get up onto him and do it all herself. She tried not to be frightened, especially since he barely fit inside of her anyway, </p><p>     His dark hair was spread out on the pillow and his handsome face was watching her. He had a smug smile on his face now that he was getting his way. She considered taking this time to pay up on her threat to punch him in the face. He really was insufferable. He waited for her to make her move and she grit her teeth. The prick could perhaps help her out here, but he was having too much fun now. Alex glared at him for a moment and climbed up on his lap. She got up on her knees and hesitantly hovered over his eager cock. </p><p>     “Are you wet enough sweetheart,” he asked.</p><p>     “I don't know,” she answered truthfully.</p><p>     Brett felt between her legs, “No baby, you could use some lubrication.”</p><p>     “What do you propose,” she lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>     “ I want you to kneel down and put my cock in your mouth, have you done that before,” he asked.</p><p>     “How many times have I had to tell you, I'm...”she began.</p><p>     “Asexual, yeah, but not anymore,” then he laughed.</p><p>     “I'm sure you're very proud to have ended that,” said Alex.</p><p>     “You have no idea,” he said huskily.</p><p>     Alex shot him a dirty look but then knelt down to put him inside of her mouth. He watched as she got the head on him inside of her mouth, then she froze because she wasn't quite sure what to do. Then she went a little further and he bucked up a bit causing her to gag. </p><p>     “That's a good girl,” he said petting her blonde hair. </p><p>     Her eyes stared daggers at him, but he could feel her swallow around him a bit and then she went up to his head again and then lowered back down. </p><p>     “Listen, I don't expect you to give me a full on blow job, there is time for that later, just get it really wet and it'll go inside you better. Use a lot of spit Alex,” he breathed.</p><p>     He felt her drooling on him some and then she lifted up to she could trail spit down his length, “Damn baby, you're a good learner.”</p><p>     She lifted her head and said, “I just don't want that monster between your legs to rip my vagina.”</p><p>     Brett laughed and pulled her up to straddle him again, “Get on my cock sweetheart.”</p><p>     She looked the slightest bit frightened, but then she rose her hips and grabbed the base of him. He lurched.</p><p>     “Easy baby, you don't have to grab so hard,” he gritted.</p><p>     “Sorry,” she said quietly, holding his thickness under her and hesitantly placing his head at her entrance.</p><p>     Brett seemed to hold his breath, waiting and when he entered her, when he felt that hot squeeze of her body, he groaned and she asked, “Does it hurt you?”</p><p>     “Oh no baby, it hurts you way more than it hurts me,” he breathed.</p><p>     She nodded and tried to lower herself more, but she was straining, breathing heavily, her cute little breasts heaving. She was so damn beautiful, especially up on top of him, taking his cock into her hot little cunt, completely naked, that blonde hair falling down her shoulders. Brett really loved this position. It was his absolute favorite. Not necessarily because he didn't want to do the work, but because he loved all of that access he had. He loved the way that a girl's weight and gravity, pushed him all the way up her cunt, he loved to watch tits bouncing above him. </p><p>     “It still hurts,” she complained.</p><p>     “Yeah, you're still tender from earlier, but we don't really have a lot of time to wait, now do we? Unless you want to let me have you in a day or two,” he informed her.</p><p>     “No, it's okay, let's get it over with tonight,” she said quickly. </p><p>     “You know Alex, your response is somewhat insulting,” he said between drawing his breath in as she slid a little lower around him. </p><p>     She bit her lip and said, “It is what it is, we made a bargain and where I come from, a man's word is his bond.”</p><p>     He laughed at her wording, the adorable little Texan, and he shocked her by asking, “And if I go back on my word, if I decide I can't enough of you?'</p><p>     She narrowed her eyes at him, “Then you're dishonorable and I will find a way to make you pay.”</p><p>     “Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm teasing you, after tonight, the only way I'll fuck you is if you ask me to, but believe me, you ever throw this perfect little pussy at me again, and I'll drop whatever I'm doing to fuck you,” he said.</p><p>     She gave him a look like that was highly improbable of happening, but then her eyes widened as she sank lower and lost her balance with her knees, and he sank deep inside of her.</p><p>     “Fuck,” Brett hissed in pleasure.</p><p>     She gasped, but to lighten the mood she said in annoyance, “With all due respect, I'm not exactly wearing panties.”</p><p>     He laughed and she could feel him moving with the exertion of his laughter inside of her. </p><p>     “Just the way I'd like to keep you,” he said, gripping her hips in his large hands. </p><p>     Brett lifted her and then released her to let her slide back down. She was exquisite and he threw his head back to savor the sensation. He felt her balance her weight up on her knees again and then she ever so slowly sank back down and his cock twitched at hearing the moan that left her lips. He opened his eyes to see her head thrown back in what looked suspiciously like pleasure. He let her ride him like that for several minutes, her hands resting on his waist as she fucked him. He could tell that she was definitely the kind of girl who liked to take charge and he lay there indulging her until he could stand it no more, he sat up to hold her slight form against him, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as she hugged his head up against her chest, making pretty sounds of pleasure. </p><p>     He pumped against her, buried in her so deeply as she pulled at his hair and he sucked on her nipples in turn. He could feel her getting wetter around him and he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. </p><p>     “That's my good girl,” he breathed against her breast.</p><p>     She pulled his face up next to hers and said, “Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>     Their mouths met and they kissed deeply. Brett couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. Their kiss was like pure magic and ambrosia. She put everything into it, regardless of her lack of skill. His tongue swept inside that soft wet heat and he licked his tongue against hers, his hand curling into a fist in her hair. He felt her growl against his lips as he fucked her. He reached down between them to stroke her clit and he felt her tighten impossibly snug around him and she screamed into his mouth as she came. He loved how receptive she was to his touch, to his cock, to his mouth, it drove him over the edge. He lifted her hips up and pulled out of her before her pussy was done pulsing and then he came against her belly, hard and intense. Brett made embarrassingly ugly grunts as he came, against her mouth. She was crying out against his. </p><p>     Brett withdrew from Alex's kiss and looked deep into her eyes, “That was, fucking electric Alex.”</p><p>     She smirked at him, “You're welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Light of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett and Alex end their time together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut. Oh my gosh, I'm smutting so damn hard. Poor Brett, how will he ever live without Alex's sweet ass? Poor boy. Who ruined who?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett looked at the clock, it was 6 am, and he knew the time was coming when Alex would leave him. He regretted settling for one night. He was sure it was not enough. He'd had Alex in an assortment of different ways through the night and she had been true to her word. He knew she was exhausted, knew that she was sore, knew her body couldn't take much more, but Brett knew that when the sun came up, she'd be good ol' Alex the guy, who sang in his band. He had two diabolical plans though, keep her going so hard all night that once she fell asleep, she would stay there for some time, and they could sleep blissfully before she finally woke and wanted to leave, and two: Make her want him more in the future. </p><p>     He was confident that Alex, the unknowing virgin she had been, would have sexual stirrings now that he'd awakened her, and not wanting anyone else to know her little secret, she would have to fall back to him to scratch her itches so to speak. Feed her cravings. He also knew that no other man would ever be able to give it to her like he had all night. He'd fucked her till tears had fallen down her cheeks, till her body had shaken, till she was screaming. Taking her from behind had been fun, but he preferred seeing her face, kissing her, caressing her pretty tits. </p><p>     “One more time sweetheart,” he told her tenderly, crawling up from where they'd been laying. </p><p>     “Oh no, Brett, I can't, haven't you had enough,” she complained.</p><p>     “This is the last time baby, then I'll let you sleep,” he said, and he kissed her passionately.</p><p>     She chewed her lip in trepidation then nodded at him. Brett smiled at her. He knew he'd taken more from her than had easy for her to give, but she'd been absolutely perfect in every way. He almost felt guilty that he hadn't been able to stop touching her, but he didn't know when he'd get to have her again. </p><p>     “How do you want me this time,” she asked.</p><p>     He leaned up on his arms over her and he looked at her. She looked well and truly fucked. Her hair was an absolute mess, her lips were swollen, her eyes drooping, her neck had several love marks, and she had dried fluids on her belly and he was sure on her back as well. He'd have to offer her his shower.  He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. </p><p>     “This time, you just lay back Alex. Let me do the work. I know you're tired, and you've done so well tonight. I'll be gentle with you this time,” he explained as he drew her legs open and settled between them. </p><p>     She nodded at him, staring up into his eyes. He ran his hands over her body tenderly, like he was never going to see another woman naked again, although he knew that was a lie. His hands ran up the outside of her thighs. Brett leaned down to take her mouth with his and he felt her kiss him back. She was a passionate woman and he wasn't sure how he was going to let her walk away. He drew back from  her kiss to palm his already stiff cock. He knew that tonight was crazy, He'd fucked her four times already and he hadn't had a problem at all, wanting her over and over again. </p><p>     Brett pressed inside of Alex and she inhaled her breath in discomfort, but also desire. It hurt so good. She never knew that sex could be so intense. Feeling him filling her up like he did, her body prepared for him yet again, with a gush of slick. He groaned and leaned down to praise her.</p><p>     “Yes, Alex, you're pussy is so fucking good, getting so wet for me,” he said against her lips.</p><p>     His filthy words had her whimpering back against his mouth. She clung to him, not knowing how to deal with all of the sensations. </p><p>     “Does it hurt baby,” he asked her.</p><p>     “Yes, but it's...bearable,” she breathed, her hips arching up.</p><p>     Brett made a little laugh and buried himself deep inside of her, “You know if you were my girl, if I didn't only have one night with you, I could have given you a little break in between these times, but I didn't have much of a choice, I only had tonight.”</p><p>     The words, “my girl”, had her heart lurching in her chest. The thought of being his, doing these things, albeit at a reasonable time frame, any time he pleased, any time she pleased, it was strangely the most intriguing thought she'd ever considered. She thought of climbing into that fuzzy wolf blanket with him and just sleeping. Coming back night after night to let him touch her, let him teach her all of these intimate things she'd never known existed. It was intoxicating. She hoped losing her virginity to him wasn't causing her to feel closer to him than she should. As sweet as he'd been, he'd also been demanding, as gentle as he'd been, he'd also been rough, as good as it had felt, it'd also been a little painful. </p><p>     The feelings were overwhelming and she found her heart beating violently against her chest as he squeezed lightly at her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly. Her legs rose up to wrap around his hips and he smiled as he felt her cunt clench around him. </p><p>     “It must not hurt that bad sweetheart, you're about to cum again,” he said.</p><p>     Alex didn't answer, she just threw her arms around his neck and gripped her hands in his hair, then she drew his mouth down to hers and kissed him as her body convulsed. She screamed in his mouth, her body shaking. Brett took that moment to pound into her, his hands going under her ass to hold her harder to him. He knew it was too much for her, but it was so delicious and he found himself clenching to keep from spilling into her hot grasping body.</p><p>     He yelled out, “Fuck, Alex, fuck,” as he pulled out of her shooting onto her belly once again.</p><p>     She was moaning out, her legs squeezing around his waist. </p><p>     “Alex, I wanted to make that last, but you just got me so fucking hot,” he explained.</p><p>     “That's okay, it was good,” she breathed heavily.</p><p>     “It was good, wasn't it,” he said.</p><p>     “Can I go to sleep now Brett,” she asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, let's go to sleep. I'll clean us up and then you can sleep as long as you want,” he told her.</p><p>     When Brett came back with the washcloth, she was already asleep. He cleaned her up and pulled back the bedding. He then picked her up and placed her inside. She hardly stirred. He'd fucked her into a coma, he mused. He cleaned himself up and got into the bed next to her. It was passed 7 am now, and he knew she wasn't getting up any time soon. He pulled her in close to him and drifted off to sleep. </p><p>     Brett woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, he picked it up off of his bed table and said groggily, “What?”</p><p>     “Where are you, you coming to practice,” he heard Benji on the other line. </p><p>     Brett looked down to see Alex's naked sleeping form against him, he didn't know why it warmed his heart. He tried to keep his voice down as he didn't want to wake her yet.</p><p>     “Oh, I'm feeling like crap, I'll be there later,” he grunted.</p><p>     “Are you sick,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “Maybe, I'll let you know,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Maybe you are, I guess Alex is too, we couldn't get ahold of him either,” said Benji.</p><p>     “I'll try and get ahold of Alex,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Alright, Roddy and I will just hand out for awhile.”</p><p>     Brett felt Alex stirring against him, so he quietly said “Bye.”</p><p>     He hung up the phone and pulled her close, stroking her hair. She murmured in her sleep but didn't wake up. He looked at the clock, it was almost 1 in the afternoon. He wondered if Alex would let him fuck her again. He fell asleep again. </p><p>     Brett woke up to Alex turning toward him and running her hand through his hair. She nuzzled into his neck and he felt her breath on his ear. He wanted to wake up like this every day. He made a sleepy noise and looked over to the clock. It was 2:30 pm. </p><p>     “Alex baby, are you awake,” he said softly.</p><p>     “I just woke up,” she breathed.</p><p>     “You want a shower,” he asked her.</p><p>     “Yes, please,” she said so sweetly.</p><p>     “Is there any chance that this still counts as our night,” Brett asked her.</p><p>     “I don't know, depends on how nice that shower is,” she answered.</p><p>     “Well, I'm going to get it nice and warm for you,” he said eagerly.</p><p>     She smiled against his neck, and she knew she shouldn't, but she gave a soft peck to his jaw and rolled over for him to get out of bed. Her eyes found the clock and she shot straight up.</p><p>     “Shit, it's so late,” she exclaimed. </p><p>     “Don't worry, Benji called, I told him I'm sick and that I'll get a hold of you,” Brett told her.</p><p>     “He doesn't know,” she asked in a panic.</p><p>    “I told you Alex, your secret is safe. He has no idea.”</p><p>     “But my brother, my friends, I wonder what they think,” she cried.</p><p>     “They think you're a grown woman who is probably out with her band,” he assured her. </p><p>     “You're right, it's okay. I'll talk to Ace later and maybe Benji and Roddy will think we both just legitimately got the same cold or something.”</p><p>     “You need a shower though, so I'll get that ready for you,” he said.</p><p>     Alex's heart was pounding. She'd been so irresponsible. Wild all night sex with Brett, not calling anyone to let them know that she was okay, although what would she have told any of them? At least if she cleaned up, she could think about what she'd tell everyone. Plus, Ace had no damn business wondering where she had been all night being that Brett had caught him having sex with her best friend in HER bed. </p><p>     “Come on Alex, get in,” Brett called.</p><p>     Alex got up out of the bed and groaned. Every muscle in her body was sore. She felt like death warmed over. She walked slowly to Brett's bathroom and saw that he was in the shower. Well, that was something unexpected.</p><p>     “I'm getting the water Brett,” she said saucily.</p><p>     “Of course, just seeing you in that water will be good for me,” he wagged his eyebrows.</p><p>     “Don't get fresh with me Brett, everything on my entire body hurts,” she complained.</p><p>     “Oh my poor girl, but you were so good last night. Best fucking night of my life,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex tried not to smile, but a smirk played on her lips as she let the hot water roll over her hair, down her back, over her shoulders. She moaned with the pleasure of the hot water and Brett wanted to pull her into his arms. </p><p>     She looked for shampoo and found some Pert Plus. That would do. She didn't like shampoo and conditioner in one, but she needed anything today. She washed her hair. Watching the bubbles run down her wet body was so erotic, and Brett couldn't help himself from smoothing his hands over her soapy breasts. She didn't complain, just let him do it and he realized that she either liked it, or she forgot that the night was over and she didn't have to let him do everything he wanted with her. She finally rinsed out her hair and face and looked at him. </p><p>     “Do you need to wash your hair,” she asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, it'd be a good idea. We got pretty dirty last night,” he teased her.</p><p>     “I'd say,” she agreed causing him to laugh.</p><p>     Brett washed his hair and as the suds washed down his chest, he felt Alex running her hands over his chest. His cock stood at attention and he was almost shocked to feel her hand slip around him and stroke there. </p><p>     “Alex, if you don't intend on doing something about that, you shouldn't tempt fate,” he warned.</p><p>     “What, I'm just curious,” she said mischievously.</p><p>     “You ready to be fucked,” he asked.</p><p>     “Oh no guitarist, I don't have a vagina anymore, sorry,” she said.</p><p>     “Really,” he said, a dark brow raising at her. </p><p>     “Yeah, I let you do whatever you wanted to me when I was Alexandra, but in the light of day, I'm just Alex, your singer,” she teased, her hand rubbing up and down his length.</p><p>     “Alex,” he growled.</p><p>     “I'm sorry, that was the deal,” she informed him.</p><p>     “Son of bitch,” he grit out.</p><p>     “But I may have pity on you,” she suggested, looking at him with her baby blues.</p><p>     “And what could of pity might that be, singer,” he asked.</p><p>     “Well, first of all, after all of the screaming I did last night, my voice is probably suffering,” she huffed.</p><p>     “I'm tempted to make you scream some more, right here in the shower,” he said roughly.</p><p>     “I told you, no more sex. Last night is over,” she said.</p><p>     “Then can you please explain why your hand is wrapped around my wet cock,” he said, annoyed.</p><p>     “I thought maybe you could teach me,” she said.</p><p>     “Teach you what Alex,” he said gruffly.</p><p>     “Well, mind you, this is just a bonus for you, but maybe I can, you know, give you a...”</p><p>     “You want to give me a blowjob,” he asked incredulously.</p><p>     “Well, if you don't want one,” she mock sulked.</p><p>     “Get down on your knees Alex,” he answered her.</p><p>     She did as he said and looked up at him as she pulled his head into her mouth. She was a bad girl, and he loved it. </p><p>     “Keep going Alex, put as much as you can,” he said.</p><p>     She pushed her mouth over his length and got about a quarter of him inside.</p><p>     “Suck baby, but don't bite, okay,” he breathed out.</p><p>     Alex sucked hard and he gasped, “Fuck, Alex, use more spit and stroke your hand up what you can't fit inside,” he instructed her.</p><p>     She did as he said and stroked him as she used more moisture to suck at him.</p><p>     “Work your way up and down,” he said, grabbing a handful of blonde locks. </p><p>     She was a good learner and she bobbed on him for some time as he threw his head back. He'd had better blow jobs, but this was fucking Alex, and the fact that this was the first cock in her mouth, made him rock his hips gently against her face.</p><p>     “See how deep you can go baby, “ he told her and she went down halfway and gagged. </p><p>     He hated to admit how much he liked when girls gagged on him and he moaned out low. He still had a fistful of her hair and was still rocking into her face. She took it in stride and kept bobbing. </p><p>     “Okay, breath Alex, out of your nose, it makes it easier for you to take me in. Also, swirl your tongue around me.” </p><p>     She did what he said and looked up at him as she sucked, for a moment she rivaled any porn queen and he hissed in pleasure, “Fuck.”</p><p>     She seemed to like what she was doing to him and he was tempted to cry like a baby as he stood with that warm water beating down his back and Alex's hot mouth around his cock. He tried not to face fuck her, but he was about to cum and he liked it hard. </p><p>     “If it's too much for you, tap on my thigh, but I'm going to cum and I need you to do your best to take me, can you do that?”</p><p>     She nodded at him, his cock in her mouth and he squeezed his nails against his palm.</p><p>     “Can I cum in your mouth Alex,” he asked.</p><p>     She shrugged, so he nodded, he couldn't hold it much longer, so he decided if she wanted to pull away at the end, she could, if she wanted to swallow, she could that as well. She palmed her hair and bucked his hips up against her face as she sucked him hard. She did her best to do everything he asked and when he threw his head back and growled out, his cum spurting into her mouth, she didn't draw away, although she nervously clutched his thighs. She wasn't tapping though. She swallowed around his cock as he came and in that moment he realized one essential thing about Alex. He couldn't give her up. She was a fucking queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Brett deal with the day after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a some wine tonight, so I hope this chapter isn't too messy. I'll check it tomorrow for errors. I think the band is going places! Then, they'll have groupies, photo shoots, touring, it'll be so much fun. Can't wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett begrudgingly took Alex back to her car. She was quiet, and he worried a bit about that. He had a feeling that she was overthinking it all. She seemed to be preparing herself for having no more sexual or romantic feelings for him. He could feel her wheels spinning. He pulled up next to her car at the diner and she looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she got out and smiled.</p><p>     “See you soon,” he asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, see you at practice, bye,” and she walked to her car. </p><p>     He watched her walk away and he tried to shake it off. Why care about one girl, even if she was amazing, even if he'd spent an entire night balls deep inside of her, even if she was funny, and smart and kicked rock ass. Even if she could sing and she was fucking perfect, he wasn't going to give a shit about one fucking girl. She wasn't even a girl now, she was back to being Alex. Unfortunately his cock didn't know the difference between the man she was supposed to be and the girl he'd fucked all night. He swallowed his disappointment that she walked to her car without looking back and then she left. </p><p>     When Alex walked into her apartment, Bash was there on the couch and he raised an eyebrow, “Have anything to tell say for yourself?”</p><p>     “Nope, not a thing,” she sassed.</p><p>     “You know I'm teasing, but I gotta know, where were you,” he said excitedly.</p><p>     “Where's Ace,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “He went out on foot to find jobs. He wondered where you'd been all night too, but I think he is afraid to talk to you after a couple of us found out he's fucking Stacy, mores the pity because your brother is hot.”</p><p>     “Dude, he looks just like me,” she exclaimed.</p><p>     “And if you were a man, I'd fuck you,” he joked.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes and asked, “And where is Stace?”</p><p>     “She's hiding in her own room because she's terribly embarrassed that she was caught with Ace,” explained Bash.</p><p>     “And she should be,” huffed Alex.</p><p>     “Alright Ms. My Crush Showed Up And Caught My Twin Brother And Thought It Was Me And I Then Came Home In The Morning In My Work Clothes,” said Bash in a falsetto.</p><p>     “I do not sound that high pitched,” complained Alex.</p><p>     Bash laughed, “Oh and you got a call from a young man named Benji.”</p><p>     “What did he say,” she asked nervously.</p><p>     “He wanted to speak to you, but I told him you were out,” said Bash.</p><p>     Alex nodded.</p><p>    “Well I guess I'll have to wash my sheets, damn my twin and my best friend,” she said annoyed.</p><p>     “Don't be too hard on them Alex, after all, I assume you know all too well how easy it is to succumb to your passions,” said Bash.</p><p>     Alex sighed deeply and then started to walk to her room.</p><p>     “Care to tell me about it, and I'm assuming it's your guitar player. And do you have to keep acting like a man,” Bash asked.</p><p>     “Actually, he's keeping my secret,” she admitted.</p><p>     “And why would he do that,” asked Bash.</p><p>     Alex turned a bright shade of magenta and Bash opened his mouth in an “O”.</p><p>     “Oh shit, you let him fuck you so he'd keep your secret, Alex, sweetheart, you lost your virginity to keep a secret,” Bash said in amazement.</p><p>     “ I really hate how you catch on to things, but for your information, it was only for one night and...I like him,” she said the 'I like him' so quietly that Bash's eyebrows rose.</p><p>     “I didn't catch that last part,” he said.</p><p>     “I said I like him,” frowned Alex.</p><p>     “So you didn't just lose your virginity in a business deal, you're actually attracted to him, oh baby girl,” he said sweetly.</p><p>     “I don't want to talk about it anymore,” she complained.</p><p>     “Just one more question,” asked Bash.</p><p>     “Okay,” she said hesitantly.</p><p>     “Any good?”</p><p>     “You have no idea,” she sighed and then walked to her room to Bash's amused laughter.</p><p>     When Alex got back to her room, she stripped her bed and got her dirty clothes in a pile. She heard the phone ring. </p><p>     “Alex, it's for you,” she heard Bash call to her.</p><p>     Alex ran out to the kitchen area to answer, “Hello.”</p><p>     “Hey, Alex, it's Benji, you missed practice.”</p><p>     “So sorry, I'm feeling a little sick today,” replied Alex deeply.</p><p>     “Oh, that's fine, Brett was sick too, but he's here now. Anyway, we have another gig, this time at the Starwood,” Benji said excitedly.</p><p>     “That's great,” she answered.</p><p>     “If you'd like to come over to Roddy's we can talk about it and practice a bit,” he said.</p><p>     “Yeah, that'd be great, but I have to do a load of laundry first, is that okay?”</p><p>     “Yeah, we'll be here, just get over here when you can. Brett said your voice might be a little ragged if you have what he has, so that's okay, I just thought you'd like to come and talk with us about the gig,” said Benji so innocently.</p><p>     “Yeah, it's a little scratchy, but I'll be there in awhile, if that's okay,” she said.</p><p>     “Brett said to get your ass up here as soon as you can,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Let him know I'll be there when I can,” answered Alex.</p><p>     “Talk to you later,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Later,” she said and hung up the phone.</p><p>     Damn it Brett, he was already being insufferable. She made a sour face as she walked back to her room, not bothering to explain it to Bash. She gathered her laundry and walked down to the apartment laundry room. She loaded her sheets and laundry and then put the quarters in, then headed back to her apartment to get dressed. She was going to have to slink back to Roddy's, trying to act like last night never happened. She knew it was going to be hard, but she would do it. It meant a lot to her to be a part of Blood Moon and she didn't think she could do it as Alexandra. She knew when she'd made the deal with Brett that she'd have to play it cool in the future, not let him get under her skin, except he'd done just that the night before. She didn't even have time to lay in her bed and recuperate from everything her body had gone through. She would immediately have to go back into the thick of it. </p><p>     Leave it to Brett to not give her a moment's peace. She got undressed from her uniform, hanging it on a hanger in her little closet, and wishing she'd washed it as well since it'd been on Brett's floor all night, but she remembered how tidy his apartment had been so she relaxed, thinking she didn't want to iron it right now anyway. As she dressed in one of her casual rock outfits, Alex heard a light knock on her door. </p><p>     “Alex, it's me, Stace,” she heard.</p><p>     “Come in,” said Alex, but as Stacy came in, closing the door, Alex frowned at her.</p><p>     “I know Brett must have said something since you never came home last night, but I want to say I'm sorry,” said Stacy.</p><p>     “Look, you're a grown woman, but sleeping with Ace is trouble. He broke your heart, remember? I don't want to see you guys fight and be in the middle of that. Neither of you have anywhere else to go. Texas is far away and if something goes wrong...”</p><p>     “I know, but I've always been so weak for him, I feel terrible, but he's, the love of my life,” cried Stace.</p><p>     “Love of your life, he's caused you more trouble than anything, and believe me, I love him, but what happens the next time that things don't work out?”</p><p>     “I know, and I don't even know what we are, I don't know how serious he is, and I promise I'll try to stay as far away from him as I can, but I wish you knew what it felt like, to want someone so much,” Stacy said, tears now falling down her pretty face.</p><p>     Alex hugged her and said, “I don't mean to be a bitch Stace, I just don't want to see you hurt and I can't just kick my brother out.” </p><p>     Stacy hugged Alex back, burying her face into Alex's shoulder, and wailed, “I'm sorry.”</p><p>     “Don't be sorry Stace, just be careful, be strong, and if it's any consolation, I do know what it's like to want someone and to fall into bed with them.”</p><p>     Stacy shot her head up to look at Alex, “Alex, are you serious, did you finally?”</p><p>     “Well, it's complicated, but yeah, I did,” blushed Alex.</p><p>     “Brett?”</p><p>     “Yeah,” Alex breathed.</p><p>     “Are you a woman again?”</p><p>     “Nope,” Alex shook her head.</p><p>     “Then, how,” asked Stace.</p><p>     “He figured it out, but he's keeping my secret,” said Alex.</p><p>     “You can tell me the whole story, but, I need to know, how was it,” screeched Stace.</p><p>     “Painful, passionate, amazing, exhausting, and only one night,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Finally, my prudish best friend got laid! Shit Alex, tell me more!”</p><p>     Alex explained the whole thing to Stacy and Stacy sat in amazement listening and asking questions.</p><p>     “So, he's huge,” squeaked Stace.</p><p>     “I think so, it seemed huge to me,” said Alex quietly.</p><p>     “And now you have to go to practice and see him, but act like nothing ever happened, why can't you and I just have normal love lives,” Stacy exclaimed.</p><p>     “Speaking of men that we shouldn't have sex with, is Nica in your room,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “Yeah, she's been mooning over him since she slunk home after Brett caught them.”</p><p>     Alex sighed dramatically, “Good lord.”</p><p>     “Men,” said Stacy, rolling her eyes.</p><p>     “Can you go down and put my laundry in the dryer. Since you and my twin had sex...IN MY BED!”</p><p>     Stacy blushed and nodded, “Yeah, consider it done.”</p><p>     “I have to go to practice, there are quarters on my bed table, please don't leave the clothes in the dryer,” said Alex now lining her eyes in black pencil.</p><p>     “It's the least I can do,” said Stacy.</p><p>     “Thanks, but I'm serious, be careful with Ace,” said Alex, fluffing her hair.</p><p>     “You be careful too Alex, men aren't easy to deal with,” said Stacy.</p><p>     Alex got in her little car and headed to Roddy's, her heart beating wildly the whole time. She would have to face him again. Her face burned remembering all of the things they'd done, all of the things she had let him to do her, the way she'd tingled, shaken, moaned, screamed. The way she'd taken him in her mouth and swallowed his cum. She couldn't face him, she just couldn't. She thought about going back home and calling off, but she couldn't bail on the band and she didn't want him to think she was weak and womanly, after all, he knew how womanly she could be now. </p><p>     She pulled up at Roddy's and went into the garage, like she'd done for days now. She tried not to act like anything was out of the ordinary. She nodded at Roddy and Benji and ignored Brett, but because he was smirking. He was wearing a form fitting tee shirt, probably to hide the scratch marks she'd left on him. He wore skin tight jeans and black boots. His long dark hair hung over his shoulders and she shivered.</p><p>     “Oh man, I can see you feel like shit man, sorry we called you out when you're sick, but Roddy got a call, and we wanted to talk to you guys about it,” said Benji, full of energy.</p><p>     “Hey Alex,” said Brett deeply.</p><p>     “What's up,” said Alex, nodding and looking back to Roddy and Benji.</p><p>     “Okay, so my cousin got us the gig at the Troubadour, but I got a call  from Bruce that we did so well, that we've got a gig at the Starwood this time. Since my number got listed as the contact, he told me to get a hold of you to tell you that we really need to kick ass at the show. It's next weekend. Word of mouth has it that a label might be there to watch because they heard good things about us,” explained Roddy.</p><p>     “That's fucking awesome man,” said Brett.</p><p>     “That's great,” agreed Alex, even she was pretty excited.</p><p>     “Yeah, Jess said that people were talking about how much we rock, she said that the girls were freaking out over the hot singer and the sexy guitarist,” said Roddy, laughing.</p><p>     “Oh, Brett's a sexy bitch,” joked Benji.</p><p>     “Don't forget about our guy Alex here, chick magnet,” Roddy joined in on the fun.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes and looked over to Brett and he smirked back at her. He looked her over and he knew he was biased as he'd had her moaning beneath him the night before, had seen every sweet inch of her, but he couldn't believe people actually thought she was a man. It was crazy to him that people couldn't see how fucking pretty she was, even for glam. </p><p>     “Oh, I think you guys aren't so bad yourselves, after all Benji, I think my friend Nica seemed to like you,” said Alex, raising a dark blonde eyebrow at him.</p><p>     Benji laughed, “Sorry, I know she's your friend, but she's hot as hell.”</p><p>     Alex laughed and sat on a stool, she was tired. Brett looked at her long legs in those damn leather pants. Fuck, would Roddy and Benji notice if he pulled her into the bathroom? He knew that Alex wouldn't approve though. He noticed how strategically the vest over her button up top hid those nice tits of hers. Was it going to drive him crazy to be so close to her day after day and never get to have her? She didn't seem to be too bothered by the prospect.</p><p>     “So, Alex, I know you're not feeling well, but you guys want to go through some songs,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “Yeah, I'll give it a shot, if my voice is not great, you'll know why,” she explained.</p><p>     They spent the late afternoon into the evening jamming out and even though Brett was undoubtedly attracted to Alex, they were all able to just enjoy playing the music. Alex's voice did have a bit of a rasp to it, but it sounded great like that. They had a few beers and relaxed a bit as they jammed and Brett realized that yeah, Alex was a woman, but he appreciated that she could be just one of the guys. At the moment, it was in his best interest to not out her. He'd given her his word though, and she'd given him something even more special.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Melvin Volio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The band performs again and this time they meet a man from Illyria Records, but he's jealous of Alex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay for record deals, yay for sexual tension, yay for gender confusion, yay for band comradery. This is going to be so much FUN!!! Also, more of my crappy lyrics to fake songs. Whoop whoop. Also, I might mention that normally a band wouldn't get a manager on their first gig and a record label on their 2nd, but hey, for the sake of the story, lets run with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the next week preparing for their upcoming show. Alex did have work during the week, but she was able to make it to practice and even try to act normally. One day Brett showed up wearing his leather pants and no shirt. She kept herself from biting her fist and jumping him right there. </p><p>     “Dude, you must have had a wild fucking night Brett, you got scratch marks and hickies dude,” exclaimed Benji.</p><p>     Alex immediately found a poster over on the wall very interesting.</p><p>     “You always get the wild ones,” Roddy said in awe.</p><p>     “This was from a few nights ago. She was pretty fucking hot,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex had to turn away to keep from turning red in front of the guys. </p><p>     “Shit, you're so fucking lucky,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Yeah, and she was a virgin,” said Brett, just to mess with Alex.</p><p>     “Shit, a virgin who leaves marks like that, you going to keep seeing her,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “Well, it was a one night stand, but if she calls me, I'll be on her again,” said Brett.</p><p>     Alex accidentally chose that moment to choke on her own spit. She tried to play it cool, but she could feel Brett's eyes on her. </p><p>     “Dude, you okay Alex,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     She coughed, “Yeah, I'm good dude.”</p><p>     Brett had an amused look and she really marveled at how many times she considered punching him right in his smug face. </p><p>     “We gonna jam or what,” asked Alex a little more curtly than she'd meant to. </p><p>     They agreed and went to their places. Brett pulled out a new song for them to try. Apparently he had recently written it. It was once again another sex song and Alex grit her teeth when she saw the lyrics. </p><p>My baby seems so sweet, And she feels so right<br/>But when she moves to the beat, Yeah, she feels so tight.</p><p>There's more than meets the eye, She's just not what she seems,<br/>When I'm inside I get so high, Specially when I hear her scream</p><p>Oh she's sweet, sweet, sweet, <br/>But she's hot, hot, hot<br/>When I'm with her I feel heat<br/>She's innocent till she's not<br/>Oh, my baby's sweet.</p><p>I took her home one night, I didn't think she would<br/>She gave it to me right, Wouldn't control it if I could</p><p>Oh she's sweet, sweet, sweet<br/>But she's hot, hot, hot<br/>When I'm with her I feel heat<br/>She's so innocent till she's not<br/>Oh, my baby's sweet.</p><p>     She was going to kill him. If this song was about her, which it was blazingly obvious that it was, she would love to inform him that she was not, nor had she ever been his “baby”. She was so annoyed that he was able to write lyrics that he knew would torture her and there would be no valid reason for her to not sing them without looking like a priss in front of Roddy and Benji. </p><p>     “That song kicks ass, you must fuck some really interesting girls,” remarked Benji.<br/>\<br/>     “You have no idea,” said Brett, except he used a deep sexy voice that made Alex shiver. </p><p>     When it was time to go to the venue to set up and get ready for the show, Bruce met them at the club. </p><p>     “Alright, you guys are going to be great tonight. We're going to get you guys a label, I just know it. You guys have star appeal,” gushed Bruce.</p><p>     He was definitely more excited about Blood Moon than he'd ever been about Dark Embers. She almost resented him, but she knew that her new band really had a chance. Alex had a bandana tied around her head right under her hair, and she had black eyeliner on. She wore ripped up jeans and her long sleeve shirt with vest combo that really hid her breasts. Bruce didn't try to recognize her as Alexandra anymore and she didn't know if it was because he would never believe that the girl he'd managed in the past would ever try something like this, or because she actually looked like a guy, or that Alexandra had meant so little to him.</p><p>     Even Brett was more concerned with that night's show than antagonizing Alex. They went through their set, and Bruce nodded in approval as he watched them. Then they went to get ready for the show. Alex changed into her black leather pants and Bash's jacket. He'd told her to keep it because it looked better on her and was a bitch to drum in. She thanked him profusely of course. She invited all of her best friends to come, even Ace, but warned him not to get too friendly around Roddy and Benji. She didn't want people realizing that Ace was the real boy twin. </p><p>     When it was time for their show, they were all in the dressing room, Alex had intentionally gotten dressed before she'd shown up so that she wouldn't have to be in any state of undress around her band mates. When she walked in, Benji was changing pants. He was not wearing underwear. Brett raised an eyebrow at her and she turned around quickly to avoid seeing Benji's ass. She couldn't act like it was a big deal because a guy wouldn't even blink or care about another man just getting ready in front of him. Alex realized that if the band really took off, there would be many moments where her male band mates would strip in front of her. She'd have to always be strategic about her own self. It wouldn't be easy, she'd just have to be smart. </p><p>     Brett decided to go shirtless again, only wearing those black leather pants of his that slung low on his mouth watering hips. Alex shook her own head, no. She couldn't think about him like that. She felt heat between her legs, but she ignored it, going back to spraying her long blonde hair in the mirror. She  looked back at Brett, but from the mirror, and she found him looking back at her with a shit eating grin on his face. Damn him. So much for him not antagonizing her before the show. She took a sip of her lemon honey tea. She always drank a cup of lemon honey tea before her performances. It helped sooth her throat. </p><p>     “Blood Moon, you guys are on in five,” said a stagehand from outside their door. </p><p>     They all nodded, and headed out to the side of the stage. Alex was ready for this. She loved to perform and she wouldn't be nervous, even if she knew that important people could be out there watching. She felt Brett's hand lightly brush her lower back as if in comfort, but his touch didn't comfort her, it only set her on edge, but a sexual edge. </p><p>     “We fucking got his guys, we're bonafide rock stars and we're going to kick ass,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Fuck yeah,” agreed Roddy.</p><p>     “Couldn't have said it better,” agreed Brett.</p><p>     Alex nodded at them earnestly.</p><p>     They went out to the stage and several girls were already cheering for them. Alex went into performance mode, singing, talking to the crowd, rasping at the sexy parts of Brett's songs, singing intensely at the ballads, and sure enough, the girls were crazy over the lead singer. She saw Billie at the front, staring adoringly at her. Shit, that girl was going to be trouble. During Brett's guitar solos, more girls ooh'd and ahh'd over him, screaming for more. Alex realized that she and Brett really were the heart throbs, but in Brett's case, she could understand why. He was so sexy when he played. Hell, he was sexy all the time. She wanted to kick herself for thinking that, but the adrenaline from performing had her feeling wild. </p><p>     When the band was done performing, the crowd yelled out and cheered, especially the ladies. Blood moon took a bow and Alex could feel the heat of Brett's hand against her back. She told herself internally, “you will not sleep with Brett again, you will not sleep with Brett again.”</p><p>     When they went backstage, Bruce met them, “Man, you guys are great. The crowd loved you!”</p><p>     They all nodded and smiled, proud of how well they'd done. </p><p>     “Come on out and mingle a bit, I spotted a guy from Illyria Records out there. If he saw how much the crowd loved you like I did, he might want to talk, and that would be exactly what you all want. A record deal would mean records, touring, money.”</p><p>     Alex knew that a record deal would be more than Dark Embers had ever gotten. She couldn't imagine it, having an album, videos, being successful, being paid money to do what she loves? It was a dream come true, but it was bitter sweet that she would have to pretend to be something she was not. Yeah, she hadn't been the girliest girl in the world, but she was not a man. A part of her felt like she was betraying her own gender. She was just a bit worried that her new successful life as a man would perpetrate that women couldn't make it. Instead of fighting like a woman, she was giving into the male dominated music business. She shook it off though because tonight had felt amazing and she didn't want to focus on bad things. Only good. </p><p>     The band went out to see their new fans, and visit and Alex saw her brother out there at the bar, but ignored him. She didn't want Roddy, Benji, or Bruce noticing him. Once again, a feeling of guilt swept over her. She did smile at him and planned to talk to him later. Alex smelled the scent of expensive perfume 2 seconds before Billie was on her arm gazing up at her.</p><p>     “Oh, Alex, you were so good, you're so talented,” Billie gushed.</p><p>     “Yeah, thanks,” said Alex and she caught Brett's smirk.</p><p>     “And you look great,” Billie said sweetly.</p><p>     “Thanks, you look nice too, red is your color,” answered Alex and Billie grinned at her. </p><p>     Then a blonde man walked up to them, “Billie love, you know who this band is?'</p><p>     “They're Blood Moon, and they're so fucking good,” answered Billie.</p><p>     The man looked at Billie in adoration and then looked the band over. There was only a hint of resentment in his gaze when his eyes fell on Alex. If Alex had been a man, perhaps she wouldn't have noticed, it would have been subtle, but Alex picked up on it and smiled to alleviate the tension. </p><p>     “Hi, I'm Melvin Volio, I work for Illyria Records. You guys really drew quite a crowd, and if Billie here thinks you're great, she's a got good taste,” the man said.</p><p>     “Nice meeting you man I'm Roddy,” said Roddy, throwing out his hand to shake Melvin's. </p><p>     Melvin shook his hand and looked at the others. He was wearing slacks and a flashy button up shirt. His slicked dyed blonde hair hung awkwardly over his collar. He wore a gold chain. None of those things were rock n roll and Alex and Brett exchanged a look like they agreed on that. </p><p>     “I'm Benji dude, glad you could see our show,” said Benji greeting Melvin.</p><p>     Bruce piped up, "I'm Bruce, their manager."</p><p>     “I'm Brett,” Brett said curtly, nodding.</p><p>     “I'm Alex, I join my band mates in thanking you for watching us,” said Alex in her coolest voice, putting out her hand for him to shake.</p><p>     When Alex's hand met his, he gripped it tightly as if he were trying to show how much more of a man he was. Alex gripped tighter and faked more of a smile. Melvin finally drew his hand back, trying to be sly about shaking it out after the firm handshake.</p><p>     “You guys have some pretty good songs, who's the song writer,” asked Melvin.</p><p>     “We all write. Most of them are mine, but Alex here has a few good ones and the love song was Roddy's,” answered Brett.</p><p>     Billie took that moment to simper, “Alex is so very talented, I love his songs.”</p><p>     There it was again, that small glimpse of resentment, jealousy? </p><p>     Alex patted Billie's arm, “Thanks doll, but Brett's songs will be huge hits and Roddy's song will be the next huge ballad, and ballads sell.”</p><p>     Billie nodded her head, “You guys are my new favorite band. I wish you had a cassette, I would definitely buy it.”</p><p>     More girls were gathering around to meet the band and tell them how great they were. Melvin narrowed his eyes at Alex. The man was too damn good looking and Billie was eyeing him like candy. He was horribly in love with the model and to have her hanging off this lead singer, who was definitely a real blonde and not dyed like his own hair, it was insulting. He didn't like pretty boys like that since girls were so obsessed with them. Plus from the looks of his package, he looked hung and Melvin hated that as much as his pretty face and long blonde hair. He didn't want to compete with a man like this Alex. He'd seen the way the ladies had wanted to throw their panties up there for him. Brett was also a ladies man, but Billie wasn't hanging all over Brett, no she wanted that singer. </p><p>     As much as Melvin wasn't fond of Alex, he knew this band was a winner. Knew instinctively that this band would be huge, would sell records. Melvin might be a little jealous, but he wasn't stupid. He knew a cash cow when he saw one. Plus, those songs, they were hits. This band had it all, good looks, talent, great songs, style, fans, and from what he knew, they were a new band. They'd make Illyria a lot of money.</p><p>     “I'd like to talk with you guys about some things tomorrow if you all have the time, but I know you're eager to have some fun after your show. Here is my card, call me in the morning. I'm with Illyria Records and you guys are really good,” said Melvin handing Bruce his card.</p><p>     “Thanks, we'll definitely call you,” said Roddy excitedly.</p><p>     Bruce said, "Thank you, I'll get together with these guys and we'll give you a call."</p><p>     Billie hadn't let go of Alex's arm and was grinning, but she did lift a hand to run it over Melvin's collar, “I knew you were smart Mel, I'm going to tell everyone I know, that before Blood Moon got big, Melvin Volio was the one that gave them a chance.”</p><p>     Melvin gazed at Billie like she'd hung the moon, “Thanks Billie, you're always so thoughtful, as well as beautiful.”</p><p>     Alex smiled, that was it, this record signing guy, he was in love with Billie. That's why he was so jealous that Billie was flirting with her. If only the poor flashy, awkward man knew that she wasn't a man. Alex looked at Brett again and the two of them exchanged an amused glance. </p><p>     “We appreciate your time,” said Brett to Melvin.</p><p>     Melvin started to walk away but then asked, “Hey, Billie I'll buy you a drink.”</p><p>     Billie just stood there in her red crop top and skin tight black spandex pants like she didn't want to let go of Alex. </p><p>     “You should go ahead Billie, I have to talk to my friends, I'll see you around,” said Alex.</p><p>     Melvin looked relieved and Billie begrudgingly followed Melvin. Brett laughed audibly and Alex held back a giggle. Men did NOT giggle she reminded herself. </p><p>     “Man, I'm glad that a record label guy noticed us and that he wants to talk to us, but he sure is dressed like a fucking dweeb,” remarked Benji. </p><p>     Alex finally couldn't hold back a laugh, but she refrained from giggling. Then they all joined in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Orsino Rockett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The guys get a record deal, record, and film a video. Then the director recognizes Brett.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know jack crap about contracts, but hey, it's done, they're signed, and now they're in the music business. I'm using a lot of 80s band clichés for the fun of it, but my favorite part of this chapter is the end. Yasss. and later I'll defend my decision to make one of the main characters this way. Poor Alex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce called them all and told them to meet him at Illyria records at 1 p.m. He gave them the address and then Brett called Alex. </p><p>     “Hey, is Alex there,” he asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, this is Alex,” she answered, she almost sounded like a male. </p><p>     “It's Brett, you want to come with me to the record company?”</p><p>     “Um, yeah, sure, swing by and get me when you go then,” she asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, I figured Roddy and Benji will go together, and maybe you'd like to ride with me,” he almost sounded like a teenaged boy asking a girl out to the local soda shop and he could almost hear her smile on the other end. </p><p>     “Cool, well, I'll see you then,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Yeah,” then he hung up. </p><p>     Alex hated that she felt butterflies just from him calling her like that. She wasn't supposed to want him, but now that she knew what it felt like for him to touch her, she wanted him more. She felt stupid getting feelings for someone when she knew it would only every lead to trouble. </p><p>     “Hey sis, you look like you were talking to a boy you have a crush on,” she heard behind her. </p><p>     “Ace, hey, no, it was just my guitar player, Brett.”</p><p>     “Would Brett happen to be the one who walked in on me and Stace and set you off,” asked Ace.</p><p>     “One and the same,” she answered, frowning at him.</p><p>     “So, you don't like him like him then,” asked Ace slyly. </p><p>     “What is this junior high,” snipped Alex.</p><p>     “Ooh, the lady protests too much,” teased Ace.</p><p>     “Sure, I like him, but nothing is going to happen, because I'm a man and we're in a band, remember?”</p><p>     “Yeah, like the nothing that happened when you didn't come home the other night,” asked Ace.</p><p>     “That is none of your business,” Alex fumed.</p><p>     “Look, Alex, I'm not trying to give you crap about it, I mean, you didn't date your whole life, but you looked pretty twitter pated to be talking to that boy on the phone sis,” Ace told her.</p><p>     “Well, I can't be. We can't be a couple. He's my band mate, maybe my friend,” said Alex sighing. </p><p>     “Look, I never got to tell you last night, but I'm proud of you. You really kicked ass. Your band is going to be successful, but I just want you to be happy, and I know it'll be hard. But I'm always here for you, and I'm pretty sure so are all your friends here. I love you Alex,” he said.</p><p>     Alex threw her arms around her twin's neck, “Thanks Ace, I love you too. I think I can handle it though. I am glad I have you and these weirdos too.” </p><p>     They laughed and they heard Bash in the other room, “Who are you calling a weirdo, you're the king of weirdos Alex.”</p><p>     Alex put on one of her more casual rock guy outfits, tying the bandanna necklace around her neck and only lining her eyes as makeup. She heard the knock at the door and she bit back her excitement as she opened it for Brett.</p><p>     “Is my singer ready,” asked Brett in a deep voice posed up against the frame with his hand leaning on the top.</p><p>     “Yeah, guitarist, lets get going,” said Alex, grabbing her jacket.</p><p>     Brett stopped and looked in the apartment, “Shit, besides the shorter hair and different clothes, you look eerily like that guy in there.” </p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed  Brett's arm, “Bye guys,” and she shut the door behind her. </p><p>     “You know, if I hadn't of come to the diner that night and caught you, I'd think he was you,” Brett remarked.</p><p>     “I know,” and she sighed.</p><p>     “I can't tell you how glad I am that I did though,” he said suggestively.</p><p>     “More's the pity,” she said exasperated.</p><p>     “But then you'd still have that inconvenient scrap of virginity,” he wagged his eyebrows at her.</p><p>     “That would have been fine for me, but I seem to remember that it was more than a scrap,” she rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>     “Oh, it was wasn't it, and I enjoyed it very much,” he said huskily.</p><p>     “Well, thank God it's over, and I don't have to worry about pesky things like you coming onto me,” she retorted.</p><p>     “Oh, but I so loved cumming onto you,” he teased.</p><p>     “I'm sorry Mr. Sawyer, but you are not allowed to speak to Mr. Goode that way,” she said, accentuating 'Mr.” on her own name.</p><p>     Brett laughed and they got into his car. </p><p>     “Do you think we'll actually get a record deal today,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “There is a good possibility, the last band I was in, Bruce was our manager and we never got invited by record execs to come to their offices,” Alex said.</p><p>     “Bruce was your manager,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, he didn't have a lot of faith in my other band.”</p><p>     “Were you a man in that one too,” he joked.</p><p>     “No, I was not, we were a mostly female band, but Bruce dropped us because Stacy and Nica pretty much caused a riot every gig we had, and we didn't have the swanky gigs at the good clubs, we were up against pretty rowdy crowds. Nica never wore much, Stace winked at everyone, and the guys wanted to jump up and get them, and Bash wanted to jump down and get a few of them,” laughed Alex.</p><p>     “That sounds hilarious and frustrating, I can't believe Bruce didn't recognize you.”</p><p>     “I thought he was going to, but maybe it's something he can't fathom, or he just never gave a shit about my female rock band,” answered Alex.</p><p>     “I was in an ultra glam band and I just couldn't do it. I like some eyeliner, but I'm not doing the lipstick. I wanted a real band, one with real musicians. I didn't want a gimmick, just good music,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Yeah, I feel you. That's what I wanted. It was like being women was a big gimmick. All I've ever wanted was to play music. I want to sing, play guitar, write, perform. I don't have to have anything crazy, just good metal.”</p><p>     “You should play rhythm guitar for me,” said Brett.</p><p>     “I don't want to step on toes, and it'd be more music to arrange, but if you are game, I'll do it.”</p><p>     “What sounds better Alex, one guitar, or two,” joked Brett.</p><p>     “I'd really like to do that, but that means more practice,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Oh no, that means I'll have to spend more time with the coolest fucking girl I've ever met, oh wait, coolest man with a vagina I've ever met...” and he laughed.</p><p>     Alex smiled, he thought she was cool? Her heart did that stupid lurch again and she bit her cheek to keep from smiling like an idiot. They pulled up at the address given to them by Bruce and they got out looking at the building. They walked to the lobby and saw Roddy, Benji and Bruce waiting for them. </p><p>     Bruce went to the receptionist, “Alright, all of the guys are here and ready when they are.”</p><p>     “Very well, I'll let Mr. Volio know,” said the receptionist politely. </p><p>     Soon Melvin came down himself, “Guys, nice to see you all again, come on up with me and we'll have a talk.”</p><p>     Melvin had his bottle blonde hair slicked back and he wore a pair of black slacks and a patterned top. He led them up in an elevator to his office and they all stood there waiting for him to prompt them to sit down. </p><p>     “Sit down guys, I can have Maria bring you refreshments as well, you want coffee, water, I think even some cokes,” said Melvin.</p><p>     Alex sat down and forced herself not to cross her legs like a girl. She spread them out long and Brett sat in the closest chair to her. Bruce sat closest to the desk and Melvin waited for Margie to bring in some drinks. </p><p>     Maria came in with drinks, cokes, water, and even some coffee. Alex grabbed a coke and Brett got a cup of coffee, black. The other guys grabbed cokes as well. </p><p>     Melvin sat back and had a sip of water, “So, now that we're settled I talked to my execs, and they've agreed to let me sign a lucrative three album deal with your band.”</p><p>     They all raised their eyebrows, impressed. </p><p>     “I know that Elektra offered some bands five records,” said Bruce.</p><p>     “Yeah, that was the early 80s, now we've learned that most bands can't always handle the stardom and fame. Record companies are agreeing to less albums, but that is also good for the bands because that means you can renegotiate and you're not stuck trying to pump out music if things go bad within the band, heaven forbid.”</p><p>     “Alright, that sounds great, but what about royalties,” said Bruce.</p><p>     “The songwriters will be given credit and a percentage of the royalties from their songs, but ultimately Illyria will own the songs, its very common,” said Melvin. </p><p>     The band sat around listening to Bruce and Melvin negotiate the percentages, how much money would be fronted, and how much money the band got for things like shows. All of their eyes wanted to cross, but finally Bruce looked at the band members and said, “Guys, I think it sounds like a pretty good deal, but it's ultimately your choice. I advise you to take the deal, especially since you're so new to the business and deals like this don't just fall into your lap.”</p><p>     They all agreed to sign the contract with Illyria records. Alex signed her shorter name and Brett smiled at her. </p><p>     “Okay now that we've got the business settled, lets talk the fun part,” said Melvin.</p><p>     They all cheered and Melvin told them that they'd be going into the recording studio within weeks and to fine tune their songs until they could record. Bruce informed them that they had another gig at the Starwood and they were all excited. Things were really moving along for them. </p><p>     They went back to practice and Brett informed them that Alex would be on rhythm guitar as well as singing and they all thought it was a great idea. They practiced all their songs with Alex also playing guitar and they were feeling pretty good when they went to the studio. It was so much fun, recording a real album, taking pictures for their album, and they were even shooting a video. The record company even bought them new outfits. It was everything that they'd ever wanted. </p><p>     They had Alex pose up front her long blonde hair fanning out, her legs spread wide and confident in black leather pants that laced up the front. She wore a long sleeved top with her signature vest, Brett posed topless, his long dark hair flowing, wearing kick ass boots and leather pants with red accents. Roddy wore a bandanna in his teased bleached hair, silver leather pants with a black mesh shirt with holes in it and scarves, and Benji, he teased his black hair big and wore red leather pants, a black vest with lots of leather spiked jewelry. They looked  kick ass. Brett was directly next to Alex, his thick leather clad leg behind hers. Then Roddy slightly behind Brett's side and Benji behind Alex's side. It was apparent they were making Alex the frontman, with Brett almost equal to her. They then took several pictures of them crossing their arms, looking fierce, leaning up against a wall, and they were all getting a little tired, but they knew it was worth it. </p><p>     Alex and Brett started a camaraderie that to everyone else seemed like they were just best friends and band runners, but Alex hoped it really was a friendship. She felt more comfortable around him all the time. She knew she'd slept with him, that was something she would never forget about, but she enjoyed spending time with the guys. She felt like her purpose and dreams were finally coming true, even if she didn't let anyone know she was actually female. </p><p>     The next week they went to shoot their video. It was simple, they just went down to a sound stage and played and acted like a bunch of fun guys. Alex had a bunch of lip syncing to do. It was for “Slide It In” so they invited a bunch of girls down to the shoot and of course Billie was one of them. She went straight to Alex and threw herself on her. Then right in front of Melvin, she leaned up and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex thought to jerk away, but Billie pulled her arms around Alex's neck and held on. When Billie pulled back, Alex saw that everyone was staring at them. Brett had his mouth hanging open, Roddy and Benji were smirking and Melvin looked like someone ran over his puppy. </p><p>     “Um, it's nice to see you too Billie,” Alex tried to act cool. </p><p>     Billie looked dreamy, “Mmm, Alex, you're a really good kisser.” </p><p>     It sounded like Brett was choking and Melvin came and grabbed Billie by the arm, “You've messed up your lipstick, now we have to fix both of you before the cameras roll.”</p><p>     Benji came up, “Shit, first gig and she falls for you, first video and she's in love.”</p><p>     “She's nice and all, but I'm not really interested,” said Alex.</p><p>     “But please tell me you're going to fuck her at least once, for me,” said Benji.</p><p>     “That's kind of weird Benj,” answered Alex.</p><p>     “Well, the rest of us normal guys have to live vicariously though lucky bastards like you,” joked Benji.</p><p>     Alex shook her head and Brett walked up, “Hey Romeo, you got some red lipstick on your mouth.”</p><p>     Alex wiped at her mouth and frowned. How was she not going to get raped by a female model, who was damn well smaller than her own self. What a world. </p><p>     “And speaking of lucky bastards, Brett got to fuck the girl, I guess that means if you fuck her too, you'll be pussy brothers,” mused Benji.</p><p>     “Good lord, can we not talk about this,” Alex said grumpily.</p><p>     “Some guys have all the luck,” said Roddy joining them.</p><p>     “I'm not sure if I'd call it luck,” Alex frowned.</p><p>     “You've got to be kidding me, you're a pretty boy lead singer who can bag a chick like that, stop complaining,” said Benji.</p><p>     “Oh, I think Alex here likes em' with dark hair,” said Brett.</p><p>     She wanted to argue with him, but he wasn't wrong. Melvin came back to them then and gave Alex a dark look, but went on to tell them where they needed to be. </p><p>     “These girls are going to come and hang off of you, and you're going to act like you're having a bunch of fun. Billie is going to be Alex's main actress, you need to have a lot of energy. Brett, you act mysterious and sexy, Alex, be cute, girls love that. Our other main model, Stephanie will be paired with Brett. I have to step back as the director thinks he needs to have control,” explained Melvin putting an emphasis on Billie being an actress. </p><p>     Roddy laughed, “Stupid of the director to think he's going to direct.”</p><p>     “Act like we're having fun, fuck, we don't have to act,” Benji quipped.</p><p>     Alex laughed, but she looked over to the model named Stephanie who was currently eating Brett up with her dark eyes. She was dark headed and seemed to like that she was going to have to be the object of Brett's affection. Alex instantly didn't like her. </p><p>     “So that means the rest of the hot chicks are ours Roddy,” said Benji.</p><p>     “They're actresses Benj, not hot chicks, shhh,” said Roddy winking.</p><p>     The director came and put them where they all needed to be, told them what to do and when, had then go over and over using fun expressions as they performed. Billie kept hanging off of Alex as she sang.</p><p>     “Alex, buddy, you have that good looking woman wanting to fuck your brains out, act like you're having fun. It's okay if Brett acts like he's tough, but you need to be engaging. Act like you're about to have a lot of fun with Billie,” said the director. </p><p>     Alex acted like Billie hanging all over her, kissing her cheek, running her hands over her chest, which made Alex very nervous, was a lot of fun. She lip synced and posed, looking into the camera conspiratorially with the audience. </p><p>     “Great, that's perfect, Roddy, can you spin those sticks a little more,” said the director said.</p><p>     Alex saw Stephanie doing the same things to Brett that Billie was doing to her. She hated that she hated it. She wished that it wasn't a big deal that a very good looking brunette was hanging off of Brett. The thing is, he didn't seem to mind it at all. The director never had to tell him to look like he was having fun, never had to correct him. It was like Brett embraced the camera. They had Alex stick a tape into a cassette player several time and Billie throw her head back in mock ecstasy as the tape went in. Alex knew it was ridiculous, but she played along. Brett's girl was swinging her hips seductively and Brett was running his hands over her hips. Alex tried not to be angry.</p><p>     When the director was done with the band, as they were still going to shoot the models doing things like dancing and writhing around, the director came to them.</p><p>     “You guys did fan fucking tastic. You though, I know you,” he said talking to Brett. Brett nodded, and for once today, Brett looked nervous.</p><p>     “Oh shit, Orsino Rockett, is that you,” the director exclaimed. </p><p>     “I knew it, you were too good behind the camera, you didn't hesitate when I told you what to do, I directed this guy in one of my best adult movies, College Panty Raids Go Wrong,” the director said in excitement. </p><p>     Roddy and Benji's jaws were dropped and Alex still didn't understand. </p><p>     “Yeah,” agreed Brett, shooting a look at Alex.</p><p>     “I didn't know you were an actor Brett,” said Alex.</p><p>     Benji snorted, “Yeah, actor.”</p><p>     “This guy is hung like a horse,” joked the director. </p><p>     Alex's blonde eyebrow rose, why would the director be talking about Brett being hung?</p><p>     “Fuck Brett, you should have told us, you're a porn star,” said Benji.</p><p>     “It's not something I talk about Benj, but it pays the bills,” explained Brett in annoyance. </p><p>     Alex's jaw had now dropped. Porn star? Brett was a porn star? He was in dirty movies? She didn't even have time to react as Billie came and pulled her away. She was so shocked that her feet went with Billie. Brett stared after her, trying not to show too much of a reaction in front of the other guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Another Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett explains himself to Alex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Brett, Brett, Brett. He's such an addict, for sex, or for Alex? Poor Alex, she wants him too even though she really doesn't want to. What do you think will happen? A part of this is inspired by some stories a friend told me. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex dodged the bullet with Billie when she was called back out for more shooting. Alex was getting nervous because Billie was getting more touchy every time she saw her. It was only a matter of time before Billie realized that Alex had breasts., not as big as Billie's but they were there. Alex made a mental note to wrap them every time that she may run into the model. Billie kissed her again before she ran off to get back to work. Billie was a nice girl and all, but she was a girl! A girl who could give away that she was also a girl. </p><p>     Alex had ridden with Brett yet again and she shuddered to think that she would have to talk with Brett after she had discovered his little secret. Okay, not so little, his big fat ugly secret. She clenched her jaw thinking about the things she'd let him to do her when he had sex in front of a camera for money. She felt so disillusioned. It felt like a slap in the face. Sure, he hadn't lied to her, but he had never told her how he pays the rent and since she had been a sexual partner of his, she felt like that was something he should have made her aware of. </p><p>     She got into Brett's car awkwardly and she noticed that Brett was also a bit withdrawn, or nervous, if a man like him could even get nervous. They drove in silence for a moment, but then Brett broke the silence. </p><p>     “Look, it's not something I like to talk about,” said Brett.</p><p>     “I just think I deserved to know that you sleep around for money, before I too slept with you,” she seethed.</p><p>     “Don't say it like that, I don't just sleep around for money, I'm not a fucking prostitute,” he snapped back.</p><p>     “But, you do have sex on tape with girls you don't know for money,” she elaborated.</p><p>     “Well, yes, and it's good fucking money. I do have sex with some girls I don't know, but some of them I do know. It's never personal and it's always consensual. You know bills don't get paid on their own. My schedule is flexible.”</p><p>     “You don't worry about disease, or pregnancy,” asked Alex in a high pitched voice. </p><p>     “We get tested bi monthly, and the women are on birth control. Actually we wear condoms in a lot of my movies as well.”</p><p>     “But, you have sex with a LOT of girls, even while you've known me, even while you were trying to get in my pants,” she fumed.</p><p>     “Yes, but that's a job, that's not real. I wanted to fuck you, I didn't want to fuck them, I just do it like you wait tables. There are never emotions,” he clenched his jaw.</p><p>     “I'm just so shocked, I never would have...” she trailed off. </p><p>     She realized that he was taking her to his house and not her own and she narrowed her eyes at him. </p><p>     “You and I are not in a romantic relationship Alex, you made it abundantly clear that that was never what you wanted from me. You can't be all mad at me now for a job I have had for 3 years, just because we spent one night together, a night may I mention that was the best sex I've ever had.”</p><p>     Alex said in a pitiful voice, “The best sex you've had, I can't believe you. I was an inexperienced virgin, you took advantage of me, took advantage of the whole damn situation and then I find out, you never needed me, you could have sex with any number of girls who actually know what they're doing, beautiful girls with huge tits.”</p><p>     “No, I'm dead serious Alex, having sex with someone you want, someone that makes you feel things, someone who makes you fucking crazy, in the privacy of your own bedroom, with no one directing where your leg should go, or how fast to thrust, it's good sex. Fucking someone that I don't give a shit about, in front of a camera, at only the angles and poses directed to me, that's different, that's work. You were completely separate from work, and yes, you were fucking amazing. I don't care what you think about your lack of experience, that was the hottest fucking night I've ever had,” he explained passionately.</p><p>     She bit her cheek, trying not to be pleased with his praise, but she was still upset. She hated that he had sex with other girls, but he was right, he didn't owe her anything except for his sealed lips about her secret. He'd gotten what he wanted, she'd willingly spread her legs for him, but she had no right being mad at him. It's not like he'd lied to her, he just hadn't told her what he did for a living. She'd never asked. She bit her lip, trying not to react to how terrible the whole thing made her feel. </p><p>     Brett pulled up at his house and she sat there in his passenger seat. Brett pulled her door open and she looked up at him with huge blue eyes.</p><p>     He gave her his hand, and she hesitantly took it. He led her to his studio apartment and then let her in. </p><p>     “Why did you take me here,” she asked.</p><p>     “Because we're not done talking and I wanted us to be alone,” he answered.</p><p>     She sat down on the foot of his bed and Tiger jumped up in her lap. She petted him, using a girly voice to praise what a pretty kitty he was. </p><p>     “You remember me huh Tiger Baby, I missed you too,” Alex cooed as the cat purred and let her scratch him behind his ears. </p><p>     Brett laughed and said, “You miss your mama Tiger?”</p><p>     Alex looked abruptly at Brett, “His mama, no, more like an acquaintance that only sees him rarely.”</p><p>     “You're the only woman besides my mother who he's ever had contact with,” shrugged Brett.</p><p>     “You don't ever...have girls over here,” asked Alex vulnerably. </p><p>     “No, regardless of my profession, I prefer to leave work at work. I don't just like any type of girl Alex, You're the only girl who has every spent the night with me. I tend to stay away from one night stands, but you're an exception.”</p><p>     Alex tried not to be pleased with his answer, so she stroked Tiger, leaning back on her elbows and crossing her long legs out. Brett's eyes ran over her form and he grit his teeth. Fuck he wanted her. Maybe taking her back to his house wasn't a good idea. He was tempted to show her how real sex was much better than porn sex. </p><p>     Alex absently stroked Tiger behind his ears as she said, “So, how did you get into the pornography business?”</p><p>     “I had a girlfriend, not a serious one, just one I slept with a lot, don't worry, she's long gone, but she was in the business because she was hot and slutty. She told the people she knew about my, size, and they offered me a lot of money.”</p><p>     “But how much money is worth it,” asked Alex loosening her neck bandanna. </p><p>     “Lets put it this way, I don't pay rent on this place, I own it,” he said.</p><p>     “But it's not really that big,” said Alex with a smirk.</p><p>     “This whole complex Alex. I make a LOT of money. I live in this apartment because I don't need a lot of room. It's me and Tiger, I don't need a mansion.”</p><p>     “No, just an entire apartment complex,” she laughed.</p><p>     “I'm not trying to brag Alex, I know you look down on it, but it's payed my bills and  my mom's bills. One day, I hope to be successful enough in music that I never have to bare my cock in front of a camera ever again, but until then, I apologize for not telling you.”</p><p>     Alex sniffed and looked down at Tiger.</p><p>     “I just want to be perfectly clear, what we did, it was different. What I do for work, that's not what you and I did,” he said intensely.</p><p>     “But you cum,” she asked.</p><p>     Brett sighed, “Yeah, I cum, it's part of my job, but half of the time the girls I fuck don't get me excited. I have to be prepared a lot of the time. Don't get me wrong, I can fuck, but it's usually rough and I can't say that the girls in the scenes are doing more than acting like they like it.”</p><p>     Brett came to her and sat next to her on his bed. Regardless of the fact that she was currently thinking different of him, Alex couldn't help that she was attracted to him. He was so good looking. His long hair, his masculine face, his piercing green eyes, his tan skin, the strong set of his jaw. His hand came to gently pull her chin to look at him, to look into his eyes. </p><p>     “You know one thing I don't do with girls in the videos I'm in,” he said low and sexy.</p><p>     Alex wanted to pull away, but she also didn't want to. She wanted to know what he was going to say. His face came in close to hers and she could feel his breath against her lips. </p><p>     “I don't kiss them,” and he leaned in and kissed her. </p><p>     His lips were warm, soft, firm, and his tongue darted out to dip into her mouth. Alex's mind didn't immediately tell her to shut him down, so her mouth opened, accepted him. Her tongue met his, and circled there, tasting him, drawing him in. Her eyes fluttered and suddenly she felt like she was wearing too many clothes, he was wearing too many clothes. She wanted to be naked, wanted him to be naked. She wanted him inside of her, but then her eyes shot back open and she pushed at his shoulders. He groaned in her mouth and then his lips smacked against hers and he drew back to look in her face. </p><p>     “Oh no you don't buddy, I'm not one of your porn floozies,” she complained.</p><p>     He was still close to her, in her space and it was hard for her to think. He licked his bottom lip seductively and she felt wetness in her panties. Damn him, trying to seduce her. His hair, it looked so soft, without thinking, her hand rose to his hair. Her fingers wrapped in his hair and she was drawing him in for a kiss now. Their next kiss was hard and wet and Alex's heart was pounding against her chest. She both hated him and loved him. She loved the man who had become her friend, the man who shared her love of music, the man who knew she was a woman, but she hated how conceited and dirty he was, or did she? </p><p>     They kissed hot and heavy for some time and Alex realized one hand was holding a fistful of his long dark hair and the other hand was around his neck, pulling him to her. She pushed him away again.</p><p>     “Damn you Brett, I did not come here to make out with you,” she huffed.</p><p>     “I was hoping maybe you'd want a little more than making out,” he suggested.</p><p>     “Oh, yeah, like talk, that's what you told me you brought me here for,” Alex said, untangling her hand from his hair and shifting herself to sit a little further away from him. </p><p>     “Oh Alex sweetheart, why deny yourself what we both know is pure fucking magic,” he said.</p><p>     “Oh, he thinks highly of himself, should I call you Orsino or Brett,” she jibed.</p><p>     “I'm always just Brett to you Alex,” he said seriously.</p><p>     She nodded, “Sorry, that wasn't fair.”</p><p>     “You can make it up to me,” he teased.</p><p>     “Brett, our sexual escapade lasted all of one night, I'm your band mate now.”</p><p>     “Oh but Alex sweetheart, band mates don't get all upset when they find out that their guitar player is an adult movie actor, band mates don't kiss their guitarists senseless. Why are you fighting it, because you're trying to keep things professional between us, or because you're mad at me about being a porn star?”</p><p>     Alex turned pink, “You really are full of yourself though.”</p><p>     “I have a deal, I think you'll like it,” he offered.</p><p>     “Oh lord, a deal from the silver tongued devil himself. Last time I made a deal with you, I could barely walk for three days,” she retorted.</p><p>     “You flatter me Alex baby,” he raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>     “You should take me home. I'll get over your professional proclivities and we'll stay as we've been since I left your house,” Alex said.</p><p>     “Oh, no, this is a good one for you, in your best interests, you will be the one to benefit,” he told her. </p><p>     “I'm afraid to listen to this offer, but go on, you have me at your attention,” she said.</p><p>     “You pull those pants off, and...” he started.</p><p>     “Yeah, Brett, no thanks,” said Alex, cutting him off.</p><p>     “No, no, bear with me, hear me out,” he said quickly.</p><p>     “Oh, do go on,” she said sarcastically.</p><p>     “You lay on that bed and let me pleasure you. I don't fuck you, I just lick your pretty little pussy until you cum and then I take you home. But...” he said, enjoying her blush.</p><p>     “If you beg me to fuck you, I will be happy to oblige,” he said, sitting back and grinning at her. </p><p>     “And why would I agree to any of this,” she asked in awe of his audacity.</p><p>     “Because I see the way you squirm around me, you could use a good orgasm. Alex, don't you know that when you hold back on your sexual desires, it makes you antsy. You can't relax around the guys if you constantly secretly crave your guitarist's cock.”</p><p>     “I hate you,” she grit out, but he was partially right.</p><p>     “I will make you cum so hard you scream and if you don't let me fuck you, that's fine, just let me eat you out and then I'll take you home,” he said, a smug look on his handsome face.</p><p>     She looked at him like he was crazy, but she was chewing her bottom lip, truly considering it. She really did want him, and she really did want him to make her cum. But was she really going to take her pants off, bare herself to him and let him pleasure her with that delicious mouth of his?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Metalingus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who will win this battle of the wills, Brett or Alex?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just going to go take a cold shower now. *panting* I named this chapter after one of my favorite songs, Metalingus by Alter Bridge because I thought it was fitting. (I named my son after Myles Kennedy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex hesitated for several long moments and that seemed to be the answer for Brett as he took control and lifted Alex up by her arms, causing Tiger to jump out her their way indignantly and lick his paw. Brett reached between them to unlace her leather pants and slide them down her hips. </p><p>     “Brett, I never said yes,” she breathed.</p><p>     “Let me make this easy for you, you want this and you don't want to be the one to make the decision, so unless you sock me in my mouth, just relax and enjoy this. I won't fuck you unless you ask.”</p><p>     Alex bit her lip and  looked up at him like a timid stray. He knew she wanted it, and he even thought she'd beg him for more, but he would stay true to his word. He picked her up and sat her back down to remove her boots and pants. He ran his big hands up her smooth legs as he eyed her black high cut cotton panties. There was a white sock rolled up inside of her crotch, coming out of her leg hole. He quirked an eyebrow in amusement, but then kissed the inside of her knee and was rewarded with a soft gasp. </p><p>     Brett trailed butterfly kisses up her thigh then went down the other leg to her knee. Alex seemed to like it if her soft noises were any indication. He reached for her black panties and pulled them down her hips, dragging them down her legs. She tensed a bit, but let him do it as she looked down at him from under her mascara'd eyelashes. She still wore her shirt and vest, her bandannas, and necklaces, but he'd told her he would go down on her, not strip her bare, so he put her panties to the side and gently ran his rough hands down her legs and back up to cup her hips. She trembled in anticipation. </p><p>     When his tongue ran through her folds up to her clit, her hips jolted and she made a squeak. He smiled against her sex and looked up at her. She was leaning up on her elbows looking down at him, and the look in his eyes as they met hers as his tongue circled her clit made her moan. She had been on sexual edge for weeks and the slick swirl of his tongue against her clit was heaven. Her hands gripped his wolf blanket as he drew her little bud into his mouth and sucked oh so gently. </p><p>     “Oh my god, you're so good at that,” she told him. </p><p>     In answer, he flattened his tongue and firmly licked against her. One of her hands gripped his long hair and she found her hips raising to meet his face. She thrashed around in pleasure, pulling the bandanna out of her hair. She felt wanton, her heart beating out of her chest, her thighs spreading wider. She didn't even care that they shouldn't be doing it, it was amazing and her moan was a growl as one of his thick fingers entered her and he once again firmly licked from her entrance to her clit. She threw her head back against the bed, thanking herself for not turning him down on this offer.</p><p>     He was diabolical though and as his finger pumped in and out of her clenching pussy, she wanted more, needed more, but as she clenched around him, his finger would still and his tongue would stop. He brought her to the edge over and over, swirling his tongue through her slick, pumping his finger, sucking at her bud, and even removing his finger to fuck her with his tongue. She was crying out now, wanting to orgasm, but he was relentless. He never fucked her with more than his tongue or his middle finger and she wanted to be filled. </p><p>     He pumped his finger inside of her until she clenched hard around him and bucked her hips up to his face, then he stopped and she screamed. </p><p>     “Damn it Brett, please,” she cried. </p><p>     “Please do what,” he asked slyly, his chin wet. </p><p>     “Stop stopping you jack ass,” she snipped.</p><p>     “Does my pretty girl want to cum,” he teased.</p><p>     “Brett, make me cum,” she urged.</p><p>     He leaned back down and licked at her again until she was crying out, then he stopped again, “Alex, your little clit is so swollen, and you're so wet.”</p><p>     Alex didn't know what to say to that, so she bucked her hips again and groaned. </p><p>     “You want something a little bigger inside of you baby,” he asked slyly.</p><p>     She narrowed her eyes at him, but her cunt clenched hard around his finger, giving her away, “Brett, you told me you'd make me cum.”</p><p>     “I bet if I put my dick inside of this pretty cunt, you'd take me so good,” he said huskily.</p><p>     “You're not playing fair,” she huffed. </p><p>     “No Alex, I'm just letting you know that it's an option, I won't force you, although, it's taking a lot of restraint not to shove my cock up in that tight hot cunt of yours,” he told her.</p><p>     “No,” she said with a frown, but her chest was tight with desire and she was panting with need. </p><p>     There was nothing she wanted more than him buried deep inside of her. She ached inside with wanting him, but she wasn't going to let him do it. Even if her teeth were on edge and it felt like her mouth was dry and she'd forgotten how to breathe. He was trying to trick her, and he was a damn porn star and he thought he was so clever. He was the most attractive man she'd ever met and she wanted it all, but she couldn't let him win.  </p><p>     “Are you sure, I could fill you up so good, make you cum over and over Alex,” he asked her enticingly.</p><p>     She sat up and pulled her vest and shirt off, never taking her eyes off of his. His eyes widened like he was a kid in a toy store. She was going to let him fuck her. He was so fucking hard he was about to explode. He was afraid that before he could seat himself completely inside of her that he would embarrass himself. His eyes hungrily gazed at her black bra as she unfastened the front fastening of her bra, her nice little tits spilling out. Fuck yes, he got up and went to crawl over her naked form, and she put a hand on his chest to stop him.</p><p>     “Oh no big boy, I didn't say yes, I'm just going to make it easier for me to cum, I'm going to squeeze my nipples and you're going to get back down there,” she smirked at him.</p><p>     Brett almost cried as he looked at Alex's sexy naked body on his bed. Her long blonde hair hanging down over her shoulders and back. Her long legs were sprawled and he could see her slick glinting in his lamplight. It almost hurt him to get back down to his knees between her pale thighs, but he did it.</p><p>     “And now you have to start all over again,” she had a raspy laugh like she was having fun now. </p><p>     “You're fucking mean,” he said right before his mouth was on her again. </p><p>     He was a little rougher now and she cried out as he sucked her nub hard and pressed two fingers inside of her. Brett unfastened his pants with one hand as he licked at her, causing her to cry out and pull his hair. He pumped his fingers inside of her and leaned up to see one of her hands pinching at her nipple, her eyelashes fluttering and her back arching up. His hand palmed his cock and he stroked at himself. He had to physically restrain himself from lying to her, climbing up her lithe form and fucking her hard enough to make her scream, but he held himself back. </p><p>     As Brett fluttered his tongue through her folds and fucked her with his fingers, she was keening now, building back up. His fingers were tilted up so he could press against her g spot and he felt her clenching and squeezing him hard. He licked at her hard and repetitive against her clit as his fingers fucked up into her. She was pinching at her nipple, causing the peak to point up before switching to her other nipple. His hand pumped hard on his cock as he watched her and fluttered his tongue.</p><p>     Then her hips shot up into his face and she screamed, wetness gushing against his fingers and her walls convulsing. </p><p>     Alex wasn't much of a cusser in normal circumstances, but she found herself yelling, “Oh fuck!”</p><p>     It was intense and strong, like her whole body was shaking and between her legs was tingling in the best possible way. He licked her though it, not stopping until her thighs were clenching around his ears and she was yelling high pitched. Even then he didn't remove his fingers. Her fingers relaxed on his hair and he finally removed his fingers from her slick and used it as lube as he jerked himself off between her thighs. </p><p>     She watched him avidly as he threw his head back and came against her, making ugly noises with his orgasm. She almost felt bad for him, but she had won. She felt incredible. Her pussy was still vibrating with pleasure, her nipples still hard and peaked, and the poor boy was making a very intimate face as he watched his cum run through her folds and over her thighs. </p><p>     She didn't stop him when he climbed up to rest next to her, pulling her into his arms. He was breathing hard he let out an occasional whimper. She was much too pleased with herself for not giving in, because it had been so hard, and she was pleased with him for making her feel what she'd just felt. She buried her head against him and nuzzled in and sighed heavily.</p><p>     “That was a very good boy Brett,” she said in a haughty way.</p><p>     He leaned back to look at her and she was grinning. He had half a mind to bend her over and spank her until he got hard enough to fuck her, but instead he couldn't help but be amused. He bent his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, hard, but not painfully. She shrieked. He let it pop loudly from his mouth. </p><p>     “You know it won't take me long to get hard again,” he told her. </p><p>     “Actually, I think it's time you clean me up since you made a mess on me, then you can take me home,” she commanded.</p><p>     He scowled at her and she smiled, “But you did a fantastic job.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The VHS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brett takes Alex home, gets drunk and he gets a couple of calls, then Alex shows up at band practice early and Benji wants to show them the movie he rented.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character building I hope. This story is so much fun to write. All Brett wants is Alex, even though he has a skewed opinion about what sex is, he knows that he only really wants to do it with Alex, and Alex realizes she wants Brett. Then the whole thing with Benji...I thought it was funny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Brett took Alex home. She gloated the whole time. That big, handsome in control man, and she'd won. Sure, it hadn't been easy, but it had paid off for her. He drove her home with a glower on his face and that just made her even more amused. She felt like a cat that had gotten the mouse, or maybe she was the mouse who had gotten away from the cat. </p><p>     She knew that she shouldn't have even done what had just happened with him though. He wasn't supposed to think of her as a girl. She realized that was a losing battle though. Of course he would never stop thinking of her as female, he'd seen and done things to her body that no one ever had. Soon enough, Alex would have to come to terms with the fact that Brett would always know what was under her clothing. Still, she didn't want him acting weird around everyone else. </p><p>     When Brett dropped Alex back off at her place, she smiled patronizingly and told him goodnight. He shot her a dirty look that suggested that he was both not amused with her and would try harder the next time. She walked up to her apartment without giving him a backwards glance and Brett grit his teeth and physically stopped himself from going back up to drag her back to him. He drove back to his own place to clean up, thinking he could use a good drink. </p><p>     Brett poured himself a glass of tequila and added a splash of orange juice and sat back on his bed, thinking about Alex. Twice now she'd gotten the better of him. He found himself always making hasty decisions when it came to her. He should have tricked her into being his mistress the first time around, but he'd settled for one night. It had been a fantastic night, but it had only left him wanting more. Then today, he could have tried for more, but he'd settled for jacking himself off while he went down on her. He'd thought she'd break, that she would want him as much as he wanted her, but instead, she had been stronger than him.</p><p>     As the tequila warmed his blood, he felt better about the fact that they had 3 albums to get through together, tours where he was the only one who knew her secret, he had so much more time to be with her, and maybe he'd be smart for once and find a way to have her any damn time he wanted. As he imagined her riding on top of him, her cute little tits wiggling above him as she squeezed him tight inside of her, he was broken out of his fantasy by a phone call. </p><p>     “Hey,” he answered with a hint of slur. </p><p>     “Orsino?”</p><p>     “Yeah,” he said, annoyed because he knew it was a job.</p><p>     “It's Valentine, we got a job for you on Thursday, you up for it?”</p><p>     “Yeah, how much, because I just signed a record deal and I'm probably not going to be in the adult movie business much longer, so this could be the last chance to book me,” Brett said in as much of a business voice as he could.” </p><p>     “Look, I have to ask Curio, but I'm betting it'll be at least 2 k more than usual,” answered Valentine.</p><p>     “So, any specifics, or do we just do things like normal,” asked Brett.</p><p>     “Oh, your typical, shave, and then you'll be in a scene with an up and coming adult starlet, Megan Monroe. She's a tiny one, this is a big guy little woman feature.”</p><p>     Valentine couldn't understand why every time he called Orsino, the man acted like it was an inconvenience to come in. Sure he was a hot commodity in the porn industry, but it's almost like he was bored. Valentine would pay what Orsino was making to fuck the beautiful girls Orsino got to bag just because he was the leading man in these films. Hell, he'd kill to have a dick like Orsino. </p><p>     “Alright, give me the address and I'll be there,” sighed Brett.</p><p>     Valentine gave Orsino the address and thanked him. Brett hung up the phone and leaned his head back up against the headboard of his bed. Here he was, expected to do god knew what to this petite girl on Thursday and all he wanted to do was fuck Alex. Brett was glad that they were getting their sign on bonus checks soon because he planned on quitting. There was no way he was going to continue to film pornos while all he wanted to do was play guitar in his band, hit the road and sneak around with his lead singer. </p><p>     He thought about how Alex was lean, but she was not petite at all. He loved that she was tall and statuesque. The thought of Alex sucking his cock instead of some simpering porn actress who was trying too hard, made him grit his teeth. And if Alex knew he was working on Thursday, would she be pissed? She had no right to be pissed, he'd explained to her that adult movies were his job until things really took off with their band. She didn't want to have a relationship with him, although he'd never really asked her to have more than a sexual relationship with him, so she couldn't be mad when he fucked Megan, whoever that was, on Thursday. </p><p>     The phone rang again, it startled him out of his thoughts, and he answered curtly, “Yeah?”</p><p>     “Hey Brett, it's me Alex.”</p><p>     “Hey Alexandra,” he said loosely, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue. </p><p>     “I was just calling because I felt a little bad. I teased you today, and...” she said in a voice that sounded way too female.</p><p>     Brett laughed, “Fuck yeah you did, but you can still come over, make it up to me.”</p><p>     “Well, that's not what I was getting at,” she said.</p><p>     “What are you getting at Alex?”</p><p>     “Well, I've decided that there is no way you're ever going to see me as a guy, and it's foolish to think that I can force you to forget what we did, hell I can't forget it,” she went on.</p><p>     “Yeah,” he said huskily.</p><p>     “What I'm saying is that, well, since we're in this together, and you know me intimately, maybe I won't be so tough on you in the future,” she breathed.</p><p>     “You want to come over,” he asked.</p><p>     “I don't know about that,” answered Alex. </p><p>     “So you're going to call me to pretty much tell me that you liked what we did together, you shouldn't have been a cock block today and you won't fight me next time I want to bury myself inside of you, but now when I want you again, you're still going to deny me,” he complained.</p><p>     “Well, with all due respect, I may have enjoyed it, but you took advantage of me Brett, you got your way, I gave that to you, and now you're asking for more, but my reasons for holding out on you are somewhat impractical, as you know full well what I really am.”</p><p>     “You are a smart woman Alex and talented as shit too,” he slurred.</p><p>     “Are you drunk,” she asked in a high pitched voice.</p><p>     “Alex, how the hell don't the others know you're a woman is beyond me,” he said, avoiding her question.</p><p>     “What do you mean,” she demanded.</p><p>     Brett falsetto'd, “Brett are you drunk?”</p><p>     “Well, maybe I should talk to you when you're not inebriated,” Alex huffed.</p><p>     “I'll probably wake up in the morning and think this whole conversation was just some crazy thing my mind made up because I want you to give in to me,” he told her.</p><p>     “Well, since you're drunk I guess I can honest with you right now and if you bring it up later, I'll deny it,” she laughed.</p><p>     “So, spill,” he asked.</p><p>     “Well, I don't plan on sleeping around and as a matter of fact, unlike you goobers in the band who have penises, I don't get to, but I've realized that I like sexual encounters, and it seems fitting that perhaps if I ever feel the need to have sex again, it would be  with the one person I've already done it with and will keep my secret,” she explained.</p><p>     “Very intelligent of you Alexandra, and I fully agree with you. If ever you feel the need for me to fuck you, I will not hesitate to help you out with that,” he quipped.</p><p>     “I don't love the idea of you being a pornography star, but I guess you're kind of a sex expert and that makes sense that I'd trust you to know how to take care of me, right,” she asked as if she wasn't sure.</p><p>     “See, this is the reason we chose you for the band, because not only can you sing, but you're smart,” he told her.</p><p>     “Brett, you're such a dork, but you did seem to know what you were doing this evening,” said Alex.</p><p>     Brett smiled to himself, “Well, yeah and trust me when I tell you that any other man isn't going to please you like I do. I know how to pleasure you, how to make you feel good. So you should definitely not try to go elsewhere for your sexual desires to be fulfilled,” he told her just a bit more seriously than the words implied.</p><p>     Alex gulped a bit, her eyes wide. Was he lying? Was he serious? She didn't know what it was like to sleep with another man. She wanted to stay non sexual, but now that she knew what it was like, she found herself laying in bed at night thinking about it, wanting it. She couldn't lie to herself. The truth was that she really actually liked Brett. Yeah, he was a conceited asshole sometimes, but she had a good time around him. If Roddy and Benji were best friends, that left her and Brett that had more of that type of relationship. She didn't consider herself to be in a romantic relationship with Brett, but she did consider him her best friend in the band unless they were wanting to sleep with each other and then they had a strictly sexual relationship. </p><p>     At least that is what she told herself everyday, because every time she made it to Roddy's and saw Brett standing there in his leather pants waiting for her, she got a strange feeling in her gut. Every time they rode places together and sang along with his cassette tapes to Ozzy, Def Lepperd, or Ratt, every time they enjoyed a good jam session and he told her how great she'd done, every time they agreed on the way a song should go or he smiled at her like they had an inside joke, like they were reading each other's minds, it was like a punch to the gut. A really nice punch. But the sex, that was a whole other punch to the gut, the lower gut. Just being around Brett was intoxicating and she couldn't stop thinking about him when they weren't together. </p><p>     “Well, I guess I'll let you enjoy the rest of your night, but I just wanted you to know that it's impractical for me to force you to think of me as a man, if I was in the same situation, I couldn't do it. I know too much about what you look like naked,” and then she blushed because she hadn't meant to admit so much.</p><p>     Brett laughed deeply, “Alex, you think of me naked?”</p><p>     “That's not the point,” she huffed, “the point is you know I'm a girl, so, it's established, if you can act cool in front of everyone else, then maybe I won't be so stubborn in the future about maintaining my status with you as a man.”</p><p>     “Sweetheart, I never ever thought of you as a man. The closest I ever got to that was when I thought your twin was you and walked in on him and your friend.”</p><p>     “Well, then I guess I didn't need to call you tonight,” she said.</p><p>     “Oh no, I quite enjoyed this conversation. And the offer still stands, if you want to come on over and have a sleepover with me, I know how girls like sleepovers, I am waiting for you. Hell if I get too drunk, you can hold my hair back for me if I puke,” and he laughed.</p><p>     Alex rolled her eyes, “Well, I had quite the orgasm earlier, so I think I'll go to sleep right now, have fun with your drinking Brett.”</p><p>     “Awe, that's no fun, I could easily make you cum again,” he complained.</p><p>     “I'm aware,” she teased.</p><p>     “I'll just sit here all night until you show up,” he urged.</p><p>     “Don't wait up too long, goodnight Brett.”</p><p>     “Goodnight Alexandra.”</p><p>     Then Alex hung up and snuck back to her room. As she lay in her bed, her body was on edge like her muscles were telling her to get dressed and go to Brett's house. In the end she chickened out and fell into a fitful sleep. When she woke up it was 3 am and she thought about going over, but it was too late now. But Brett wasn't asleep at 3, he was laying in his bed being annoyed that Alex had never showed up. Yeah, she had told him that she was going to bed, but he was still disappointed. He finally passed out a little after 4 a.m. in an alcohol induced sleep. </p><p>     The next day they had band practice at Roddy's because once again they had a big show on the strip. They were really becoming fan favorites, and with their upcoming video, they weren't huge yet, but they were starting to sell out some smaller shows. The girls were still crazy over them, and Billie would not leave Alex alone. </p><p>     Usually, Alex showed up last, since Roddy and Benji hung out before the practices started and then Brett would get there early and Alex on time, but today when Alex showed up, Brett wasn't there yet. She hated the feeling of Brett not being there yet, it gave her a sinking feeling. Maybe he wouldn't show up today.</p><p>     “Alex, my man,” said Benji giving her a bro handshake. </p><p>     “What's up,” said Alex to Benji and then Roddy.</p><p>     “Wow, we got the singer here before the guitarist today,” said Roddy, greeting Alex.</p><p>     Roddy went to the little fridge in the garage and handed out beers to them while they waited for Brett to show. Alex sat down on a stool and spread out her legs, sipping her beer. Beer wasn't really her thing, but she wasn't going to turn one or two down when she was with the guys and it seemed to be a male bonding thing. </p><p>     As they all sat around and drank their beers Benji said, “Dude, I can't believe Brett is a porn star, so I went to the video store in the adult section and found a couple of his movies, his dick is huge.”</p><p>     “I can't believe you're checking out Brett's dick,” Roddy gave Benji shit.</p><p>     “We could go to the basement and I'll show you guys,” said Benji, pulling a tape out of his bass case. </p><p>     “You brought one of Brett's movies,” asked Alex.</p><p>     “Well, I just wanted to mess with Brett, but aren't you all curious, I mean, out of every guitar player we got, we got a porn star with a monster dick,” said Benji.</p><p>     “The only way I want to watch this shit is if I smoke a joint,” answered Roddy.</p><p>     “I don't know guys, this is a little weird,” said Alex.</p><p>     “Yeah, I know, it's fucked up,” said Benji and then he was walking in to get into the basement and Roddy raised an eyebrow at Alex and got up to walk down with Benji.</p><p>     When they got to the basement, they all passed around a joint and Alex didn't turn it down because she was feeling exceedingly nervous about watching a porno featuring the only man she'd ever slept with and watching it with Benji and Roddy of all people. She'd have to act like she wasn't scandalized when her stomach was already in knots. </p><p>     Benji took a huge hit off the joint and passed it to Alex and he pushed the tape in Roddy's VHS player. It was black and white snow.</p><p>     “Shit, whoever had this before didn't rewind, pricks,” said Benji.</p><p>     Alex took a big hit off of the joint and handed it to Roddy. Then she sat down and thought of reasons she should tell the guys they shouldn't be watching their guitar player have sex on tape. Could she handle this? She was breaking out in a cold sweat. </p><p>     Finally the tape was rewound and Benji pressed play. There were previews for other movies, so Benji fast forwarded through that and then there it was, flesh, lots of it. The weed had finally started to kick in for Alex, but her eyes were saucers as she watched Brett, completely naked, his long hair falling down his back as a very busty brunette got down in front of him. He pulled a fist full of the girls hair while she looked up at him and sucked his massive dick into her mouth. </p><p>     “Shit, Brett is fucking huge. I always thought I was well off, but Brett is a fucking beast,” remarked Roddy.</p><p>     “I know. I've never had complaints, but I don't know whether a woman sees a cock like that and gets scared or excited,” commented Benji. </p><p>     Both, thought Alex, definitely both. With her brain in a weed induced humor, she found it hilarious that she was watching Brett get a blowjob from some skank with her other band mates while they commented on his cock and she wasn't allowed to tell Benj and Roddy that she herself had sucked his cock before. For some time the woman on the screen gagged and sucked messily on Brett's cock as he threw his head back, hissing in pleasure. Finally the Brett on the screen made ugly cumming noises and pulled out of the girl's mouth to cum all over her face. Cum ran down the girl's face and over her tongue and finally they were all silent as they watched. </p><p>     Finally Benji said, “Well fuck, I feel like a loser now, Brett is a fucking sex god.”</p><p>     Roddy nodded and they all jumped as they heard Brett behind them, “I wouldn't call myself a sex god per se, maybe a sex expert,” then he looked at Alex with a quirked dark brow and she turned pink and had to turn away. </p><p>     “Brett, dude, sorry, but we were curious, fuck man, you gonna stop doing pornos when we get huge,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “Yeah, I only ever did porn to pay the bills until I could be a musician,” answered Brett. </p><p>     “Fuck, there are going to be so many epic groupie stories that come from our tours,” said Roddy in awe. </p><p>     Alex whipped back around to shoot Brett a dirty look, and he winked. Her eyes shot to the other guys, but they didn't seem to notice that Brett was messing with her. </p><p>     “Getting tons of pussy gets old my friends, sometimes just one perfect girl is all a man wants,” answered Brett and Alex tried not to choke.</p><p>     “I understand that, Jess, she's the love of my life,” answered Roddy.</p><p>     “Fuck that, I'm about to be a rockstar and I'd like to live the rockstar life for awhile, bring on the groupies,” crowed Benji.</p><p>     They all laughed except for Alex, but even she was smirking.</p><p>     “And what about you Alex, you've with me, right. All the hottest chicks dig you, surely you're going to love the rock star life,” said Benji.</p><p>     Alex smiled, “We'll see.”</p><p>     “My man,” laughed Benji, smacking Alex on the back.</p><p>     “So if you're all done watching me get sucked off on video, can we go up and jam or what,” asked Brett.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Groupies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is angry with Brett.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I've been a little absent lately. I have not forgotten about this or any of my Motley Crue stories, I just jumped into the Doctor Who Master/Doctor rabbit hole so hard that I had to remember that there are other things I'm into. Also, Brett is a perverted asshole, but I guess I'm into that. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you guys again. I've missed you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things went by in a blur. Blood Moon continued to meet at Roddy's to practice, then they would go to the studio and record more songs, they would have huge shows on the strip where Alex would have to somehow elude Billie. The model seemed to have fallen head over heels with Alex and she got more and more touchy all the time. It had gotten to a point where Benji and Roddy questioned why Alex didn't just go for it and Brett was having to save her. </p><p>     Mel, their A&amp;R man was always giving Alex dirty looks and trying to get Billie's attention. Melvin however couldn't just do anything to thwart Alex since it was in his best interest to cater to the band and help them become as successful as he could, because they were his paycheck. He could however be sneaky and keep an eye on Alex, watching for anything the singer did wrong so he could tell Billie how  unsuitable Alex was as a crush.</p><p>     “He's a little thin, probably drugs,” Mel told Billie.</p><p>     “I think he's hot, and he is not on drugs. Maybe coke, but who cares about that,” answered Billie.</p><p>     “He's a little pretty, you sure he's not into guys,” asked Mel.</p><p>     “Being pretty is in right now, stop,” Billie complained.</p><p>     “Then why is he putting you off, he'd have to be crazy, you're so beautiful,” said Mel.</p><p>     Billie smiled, “Oh Mel, you're so sweet.”</p><p>     Then Mel was smiling and wishing Billie loved him. </p><p>     As far as Alex went, even though she had called Brett while he was drunk hinting that maybe she wouldn't be so adverse to having a sexual relationship with him, she had yet to deliver. He was pretty sure it had something to do with finding out he was going to work the week that she'd called him. He didn't go into details, but when he'd come in late to practice because he had been at work, she'd known. Benji had been excited to hear about it, but Brett tried to be vague for Alex's sake.</p><p>     “Shit, you shot a porn today, didn't you, tell me about it,” asked Benji.</p><p>     Alex's eyes narrowed as she sipped her beer, but she was listening avidly. </p><p>     “It's just another movie man, it's nothing,” answered Brett.</p><p>     “Naw dude, you can't keep me hanging,” insisted Benji as Roddy laughed.</p><p>     “It was a petite girl, big guy porn,” Brett finally gave in.</p><p>     “You got to fuck a petite girl, cool, was she hot,” asked Benj</p><p>     “She was okay, too tiny in my own opinion. I prefer taller girls, and blondes,” Brett answered looking over at Alex.</p><p>     Alex glared at him, but she sipped her beer again because she didn't trust herself to talk.</p><p>     “So she was brunette,” asked Roddy.</p><p>     “Yeah, same ol' shit, different day,” said Brett.</p><p>     “Man, I wish I could be so nonchalant about sex,” teased Benji.</p><p>     “Porn isn't everything you think it is,” said Brett. </p><p>     “Did you or did you not fuck a hot chick today for money,” asked Benji.</p><p>     Alex gripped her beer bottle dangerously and looked away as Brett nodded. </p><p>     “So, what did you do, get a blowjob, fuck her, the works,” asked Benji.</p><p>     “Benj, you're a nosy fucker,” laughed Roddy.</p><p>     “It started out as fucking, then it turned into anal,” said Brett, knowing this was probably pissing Alex off, but wanting to shut Benj up about it.</p><p>     “Fuck yeah, I've always wanted to do anal with a girl, but usually they fight me about it,” sighed Benji.</p><p>     “Jess lets me if she's feeling tipsy. It's not too bad,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “What about you Alex, you ever do anal, I mean, all those girls that wanna fuck you,” Benji asked.</p><p>     “Anal,” she asked, not quite sure, but thinking they were talking about someone's rear end. Surely not.</p><p>     They all laughed, including Brett, but then Benji asked, “Surely you know what anal is, chick magnet that you are.”</p><p>     “Well, sure,” Alex blushed, “But it's not my thing.”</p><p>     “Shit, Alex I love ya man, but sometimes you act like such a girl,” laughed Benji.</p><p>     She frowned and acted like she was adjusting her imaginary cock. Brett raised an eyebrow at her, but she was pissed at him. Did he really stick that thing of his up some tiny girl's ass today? Alex didn't know why she was so angry, but she was. She knew it was his job, but to think of him, touching some other girl, putting his dick inside of her, fucking her in a place he hadn't touched her. And to think that she almost threw herself at him a couple of days ago. </p><p>     Her anger caused her to grit her teeth and say, “Did you wear a condom when you fucked that brunette?”</p><p>     He stilled and looked at her in the eyes, then as if she was the only other one in the room, “Of course.”</p><p>     Alex looked away again and changed the subject, “Yeah, well, you took so long to get here, I have to go to work soon, so, we don't have much time to play.”</p><p>     He was still staring at her. He knew she was angry, but he was also angry. He was angry because he knew that she'd never open those smooth pretty thighs of hers for him now. How dare her get so angry? He knew she wanted him, she'd even admitted to him that he would be the best person for her to have sex with, but now he feared she was going to deny him just because she got unreasonably angry that he fucked someone for work. Someone he didn't care about, someone whose face he couldn't even remember. </p><p>     Benji and Roddy looked at each other like they were curious what was going on and then Roddy broke the silence, “Alright, if Alex has to get to work, we'd better hurry and run through our set for Saturday before he goes.”</p><p>     “Shit, Alex, you never told us what you do, you don't happen to be a porn star as well,” joked Benj.</p><p>     “No,” Alex said almost snottily, “I work at a restaurant.”</p><p>     “Well, that's boring, but admirable,” joked Roddy.</p><p>     They all went up to the garage and jammed, but Alex didn't say another word to Brett other than to say, “Yeah,” or “Sure.” when he commented on the way she played her guitar or sang. She stayed professional, but her belly was swirling with emotion and jealousy. The first damn guy she ever wants and he fucks girls for a living on camera.</p><p>     After about an hour Alex begged off from the group and put her guitar in it's case. </p><p>     She waved and said, “Later guys, I gotta go.”</p><p>     Then she walked away, once again without looking back. Could she have made Brett feel any worse? The other two shouted their goodbyes, but Brett watched her, wanting nothing more than to pick her up and carry her somewhere to talk to her, and to kiss her. Had fucking that adult actress today felt good? Of course it had, Did hearing the girls cries as he was directed to stick his cock up her ass sound nice, yeah, he was fucking man. But had he closed his eyes and imagined it was Alex in order to have a powerful orgasm, absolutely. The director said it had been some of his best work. Then after the shoot, Megan had gone on to pull a robe over herself and get the hell out of there. The girl hadn't wanted to talk to him, hadn't hung around, it had simply been just work. </p><p>     The next time he saw Alex she seemed to be in a better mood but when he had called her earlier to ask if she wanted to ride with him to Roddy's she'd politely turned him down because she said she had to go to work again. He thought about going to the diner to see her, but Benji and Roddy wanted to go out and hang and he couldn't take the boys to see Alex as a woman, then her gig would be up, because they could be thick, but not thick enough not to see that the waitress was Alex in a dress. At practice she was cordial, but cold, and when he caught her by herself and he grabbed her arm to ask if she was okay, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and smiled coldly.</p><p>     “Yeah, I'm great, thanks,” and she'd walked away. </p><p>     At the show, things went great as usual and Alex was professional toward Brett, but she didn't act like he was her lover let alone even the friend he'd grown to be. He hated that she was acting so cold, but he figured that she needed time to cool down. Brett watched Billie go straight to Alex after the show. He got hard as he watched Billie kiss Alex passionately, pulling her red fingernailed hands through Alex's hair. Should Brett go to save Alex? He knew he was a fucking sex addict and a perv because he internally liked when Billie kissed on Alex. Brett knew it was mean spirited, but it was funny that Alex thought she could handle a situation like Billie. Plus, the way that Alex towered over Billie, the way that Alex filled out those leather pants, the way that Billie's long legs were exposed in her skintight dress, the way Billie was rubbing her big tits against Alex, and the way those two gorgeous blonde heads looked as Billie forced kisses on Alex, it was enough to drive him fucking insane.  The poor girl could not understand why Alex wouldn't fuck her, hell any hot blooded man would. Maybe that's why Billie loved Alex, because Alex didn't come on to her every time Billie breathed. </p><p>      It also caused him desire to see Billie making out with Alex because he had fucked both of them before. Alex had been far superior as all Billie had done was lay there like he was bothering her, but she'd been snug and had fantastic tits. Alex though, she may not have had experience or giant tits, but she was a dream. A wet dream come true. What Brett wouldn't do to have the two of those girls in his bed, or at least just Alex. Just like a corny porn scene, he could imagine Billie finally getting Alex's pants off and seeing that she didn't have a dick and then Billie would look forlorn, then Brett would bust through the door and say, “That's alright girls, I have enough dick to go around”, then the two girls would happily have a threesome with him.</p><p>     Brett was jumbled out of his fantasy when a really good looking brunette came to him and said, “You're really talented, and sexy.” </p><p>     Brett watched the girl lick her lips suggestively and he smiled, “You think doll?”</p><p>     She looked him up and down and smiled, “Have you had hot groupie sex yet, because I'm willing.”</p><p>     He looked her up and down now. She wore a mini skirt and crop top, her lips were red and her brown hair was teased. She was super hot. He was usually into blondes, but if he couldn't get the blonde he wanted...maybe just a little groupie sex wouldn't be too bad of an idea. He already had a tent in his pants because he'd been thinking about having a threesome with Alex and Billie. Her eyes landed on the tent and she raised her eyebrows. </p><p>     He was feeling pretty horny now and since neither of those fucking blondes would have him, he took the girl by her hand, not even bothering to ask her name and led her backstage. The girl was giggling and Brett was taking her to the dressing room about the same time that Alex was trying to escape from Billie and also walking to the dressing room from the other side. They stopped, staring at each other and the girl giggled some more. </p><p>     Alex's big blue eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. They just stared at each other for a moment and then Alex seemed to remember that she needed to go. She nodded and walked toward the dressing room. </p><p>     “Sorry, I'm just grabbing my things really quick and you two have it all to yourselves,” Alex said, catching the brunette running her hand over Brett's chest. </p><p>     Suddenly Brett was uncomfortable. He didn't want the brunette, he wanted Alex, and the look on her face had told him what he already knew. She was embarrassed, she was angry and she was jealous. Brett pushed the brunette away, causing her to make a disappointed squeak. </p><p>     “Hey, go get a drink, I need to talk to my singer,” he gritted out and the brunette nodded, walking back out to the club.</p><p>     “Go away,” said Alex angrily.</p><p>     “Why are you so angry, you don't want me anyway,” raged Brett, closing the door and locking it behind them.</p><p>     She glared at him and stared at him with her mouth open, appearing like a fish out of water as she struggled with what she was going to say. He knew what he could do with that mouth.</p><p>     “I know what you were about to do, and it's close to what you did the other day. Did I mean nothing to you,” she stormed. </p><p>     “Do I mean nothing to you,” he retorted. </p><p>     “I offered myself to you, but you've already had me, so why bother,” she said, her lip quivering.</p><p>     "You're way off Alex," he growled.</p><p>     “I'm so stupid, I shouldn't even have told you any of this, I shouldn't be so upset, I guess it's because unlike you, I'm inexperienced. I don't know how to be so casual about sex. I'll be fine, I just have to get over you,” she said, on the verge of tears. </p><p>     Now he struggled for words. He stared at her intensely, “I miss you being my friend Alex, if sex is going to ruin it all, then lets never talk about it again. The girl from the other day, at work, we meant nothing to each other. She didn't even talk to me after the scene. The girl from tonight, I was only going to do it because I really wanted you but you won't have me. I'm a man Alex, if you offered yourself to me, I'm always going to choose you.”</p><p>     “So, you were going to fuck her tonight because you really wanted me, that's ludicrous,” she frowned.</p><p>     “I like sex Alex, and I got so worked up seeing you with Billie, and thinking about how sweet you were to tell me that you wanted me before you got angry with me, so I was going to close my eyes and think of you, just like I did the other day,” he said, taking a step toward her. </p><p>     “You think of me while you have sex with other girls? You're incredible, you really are,” she said angrily.</p><p>     “What do you want Alex, do you want me, or do you not want me,” he asked, taking another step.</p><p>     “I wanted you, but I don't know how I feel now,” she sniffed.</p><p>     “Just stop thinking so hard, you want me or you don't. Stop getting so uptight about my profession,” he said, gritting his teeth and coming to stand so close to her that their breath moved each other's hair. </p><p>     “It's so distasteful though, you sleep with people on film, for money, I don't know if I can get over that,” she said quietly.</p><p>     “You have such high morals huh, I'm trash because you think so, well tell me princess, why'd you sleep with me?”</p><p>     Her eyes narrowed but she said, “Because it was a deal. You found out about me, and I didn't want you to tell.”</p><p>     “Exactly, it was a deal. You got something, I got something, but now you want to think you're so much better than I am, so much nobler. Well sweetheart, you're just like me,” and then he was pulling her into his arms and kissing her. </p><p>     She tried to pull away, she was so angry, she could feel it rolling in her gut, but she found herself throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They were hungry, frustrated and the anger added a delicious edge. His tongue came against hers, wrestling with hers, tasting hers and she moaned in his mouth, her hand running up into his hair and grabbing a handful of it. One of his hands came to her breast and he drew away, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>     “I wrapped them, because of Billie,” she said, and then they were kissing again. </p><p>     His hand roamed down to squeeze at her ass. He palmed her hard and pressed her up against his erection. She pulled his hair harder. They seemed to forget that a moment before they'd been arguing. He started to undo her top and she also chose to grab at his leather clad ass, growling. He smiled against her lips, loving this hunger, this aggression. It was so hot that he felt like he was about to burn into flames. One of his hands delved into her top, smoothing over the flesh of her back.</p><p>     They jumped apart, as a pounding on the door erupted. Alex quickly re buttoned her shirt, wiped at her mouth and rushed away from Brett. </p><p>     “Hey dudes, it's Benji, I gotta get my stuff, there's this hot chick and she wants me,” he called out.</p><p>     Brett walked to the door and unlocked it, letting Benji in and Benji lifted an eyebrow at lipstick smeared on Brett's mouth. </p><p>     “You got a girl too,” he asked.</p><p>     “Yeah, she's out there at the bar waiting for me, I was just getting my stuff too,” grunted Brett.</p><p>     Luckily if Benji noticed Brett's erection straining against his leather pants, he didn't say anything. His eyes went to Alex in the corner, gathering her things and acting like nothing was happening right before Benji had knocked. </p><p>     “So, you got a groupie, eh,” asked Brett trying to get Benji's attention off of how he and Alex had been locked in the room together. </p><p>     “Yeah, she's hot. She has brown hair, red lipstick, a mini skirt, shit, I love being a rock star,” gushed the bassist. </p><p>     Brett laughed, “Yeah, but we're not rock stars quite yet, but enjoy your girl.”</p><p>     “Yeah, she's also waiting out there at the bar,” said Benji in excitement. </p><p>     Brett raised an eyebrow, he was fairly sure it had been the same girl he'd almost had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sexy Werewolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The band books a tour and shoots a second video.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I know it's been so long. So much has happened in my own stupid life. Soul shattering, heart breaking things that I'm still not sure I'll ever heal from, but one thing I do know is that I love this story, I love to write and I love my readers. I'm definitely starting to emerge from the cave of my depression and heart break to remember, oh shit, I am Lori and I'm still a person, not just this sad, depressed thing that I don't recognize. As far as this chapter, I'm putting them on the Girls, Girls, Girls tour with Motley Crue and boy oh boy can I see that this is going to be FUN!!! Also terrible. I'm a bit worried about Benji and Roddy. I don't know why I feel the need to put a little bisexuality in this, but I do. Also, Brett got a bit pushy in this chapter, but alas, pushy men are kind of my thing. So please forgive the end of this chapter is slightly dub con. I plan on continuing my Motley Crue stories as well. I have great ideas in the works. Sending love!!! I love comments, and could really use some love right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex grabbed her bag and marched out of the dressing room as fast as her long leather clad legs could get her. She needed to get out of there and fast. She felt like there was a sexual battering of her senses. Between Billie kissing her and rubbing herself against her and then Brett and everything she felt about him, she was in peril of ending up out of her pants. She'd always considered herself straight, if just not having any sexual orientation at all, but everything was hitting her hard all at once. Every stirring in her guts, her nether regions and even in her heart, was causing her to feel overwhelmed with sexual awakening. </p><p>     Alex felt bad for Billie, she really did, the poor girl just didn't know why Alex was putting her off. She seemed more and more determined to seduce Alex. Alex thought that if she at least gave the girl a bit of affection, perhaps didn't pull away when the other girl kissed her, that it would throw Billie off of the trail a bit. Then not pulling away turned into kissing and Alex found it more exhilarating that it should have been. It didn't hurt that Billie was soft and gorgeous and smelled like expensive perfume and hairspray. Alex typically ended it and made some excuse to run off around the time she felt Billie's breasts rub up against her and her delicate hand run up her thigh. </p><p>     So many exciting things were happening so quickly and between the excitement of a quickly rising band, success, the music, Billie avidly pursuing her, her brother coming to LA, and everything going on with Brett, she felt like she'd never need drugs. Her life felt like a drug enough. Every time she was around Brett was like another hit. Her stomach would clench and then do somersaults, her heart would race, she'd struggle for even breaths, and her eyes would dilate. Alex realized that she was truly starting to live the dream, even if she did feel like she was swimming in a turbulent sea. </p><p>     Alex went to bed that night thinking of Brett. She considered calling him, her body seemed to yearn for him despite her best efforts to ignore it. She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes bleary, her muscles twitching to get her to walk to the phone, but she threw herself back against her pillows and sighed dramatically. No, she needed time to think about what she really wanted from him. She needed him think about what he really needed from her. As much as she wanted him, she felt like having a sexual relationship with him right now just wasn't a great idea. He was about to take that brunette backstage to have sex with her just tonight. No, she wouldn't call him. She fell into a restless sleep, waking up an hour later all sweaty and tingly. She really probably just needed to have a talk with Nica about the merits of a vibrator, not like Nica needed to use them often. </p><p>     In the morning, Alex was sitting at the tiny table that was in the small area next to the kitchen that couldn't quite be called a dining room, nursing a hot cup of coffee. Bash came out of his room to sit next to Alex.</p><p>     “You're up early, and you look like shit,” he said. </p><p>     “Thanks,” she said, widening her eyes at him and giving him a dirty look. </p><p>     “Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous Alex, but you look like you've been up all night, you're not on drugs now that you're a big fancy rock star, are you?”</p><p>     “No, I'm just excited with everything that is going on. Bruce told us that they're booking us on a tour, we're about to film our next video, a love ballad, and....” she trailed off. </p><p>     “And you're hot for your guitarist,” he finished.</p><p>     Alex choked on the sip of coffee she'd been trying to swallow and when she was done, Bash was smirking at her.  </p><p>     “Well, that's a complication and I have enough to worry about,” Alex finally answered. </p><p>     “Sweetheart, you know why we all get into rock and roll don't ya,” asked Bash, quirking an eyebrow at her.</p><p>     “Because we love music,” Alex answered weakly.</p><p>     “Alex, Alex, Alex, so noble and proper. Sex, my dear girl. Music is great, but rock is about S-E-X.” </p><p>     Alex frowned at Bash and rolled her eyes.</p><p>     “Keep thinking it's all about the music Alex, but there is a reason the saying is 'Sex, drugs, and Rock n' Roll'. Brett drips sex. Unfortunately he's straight, but girl, I wouldn't blame you for wanting more than a piece of that, I can tell you want the whole damn pie.”</p><p>     “We had a deal, I came through with my side. I found out he's a porn star and I'm done. Now his end of the deal is to think of me as nothing more than his singer.”</p><p>     Bash smirked and said, “You really think a virile man like him isn't going to take full advantage of his status as sex god and sexy guitarist while on tour? You really think you can spend all of that time with him and not want sex?”</p><p>     “Bash, shut up, please,” she groaned.</p><p>     “All I'm saying is that while you're on tour, you should take advantage of being so close to the one you so obviously want to have sex with. Just be careful not to be caught.”</p><p>     Alex aggressively picked up her coffee and spilled a little on her Van Halen tee shirt before taking another drink. She heard Bash laughing under his breath.</p><p>     “What,” asked Alex in annoyance.</p><p>     “Oh, just thinking about all of the girls who are going to be throwing themselves at you. That oughta be fun.”</p><p>     Alex picked up her mug and growled as she stomped back to her room, the sound of Bash's laughter ringing in her ears.</p><p>     If Alex had any inclination to have any more sexual encounters with Brett, she became way too busy in the next few weeks. There were extra gigs, to the point where she had to take a hiatus from her waitress job. Bruce and Melvin called the group together to inform them that they would have to pack their bags because in June, they'd be hitting the road with Motley Crue for their Girls, Girls, Girls tour. They would play right before White Snake. This was HUGE and they were all aghast. Alex sat there with her mouth agape, Brett nodded, and Benji whooped loudly and gave Roddy a noisy high five. Roddy looked stunned, but then a huge smile spread over his face.</p><p>     “Wonder if I could take Jess,” he pondered.</p><p>     Melvin shook his head, “If I were you, I wouldn't. Those boys from Motley Crue are infamous and I don't know if you want your girls around that sort.”</p><p>     Alex gulped, she loved Motley Crue, but they'd been one of the bands she idolized as real rock stars. The ones that had all the fun, slept with all the groupies, rocked hard and partied harder. Could she handle keeping up her disguise around such an unruly group of rockers? Would Motley Crue be a horrible influence on the impressionable Benji and Roddy?</p><p>     Still, this was the big time, what every rock band wanted. Yeah, they'd be the opening act of the opening act, but they'd get to perform in front of thousands. They'd get to live on the road and play their music. They'd be stars! It was a dream come true. Yes, it could be problematic, but it was also not a chance that any old band got. Brett watched the expressions on Alex's face and felt compelled to take her hand. He stopped himself and just clapped a hand roughly on her back. </p><p>     “What do you think Alex,” Brett asked her.</p><p>     “This is a dream, we'd be idiots to turn it down,” she replied.</p><p>     Benji laughed and Roddy grinned. Brett nodded his head. Brett loved the idea of getting to live in such close proximity to her for the next several months. It was sure to be interesting with trying to keep her sex a secret. Still, she'd be forced to confide and depend on him as he would be the only one who knew she was a woman. While Benji was screwing groupies senseless, and Roddy was trying to remain true to his lady love, and he was expected to take advantage of any woman he wanted, Alex would have to hang back and play it cool. She'd need an ally.</p><p>     They had less than a month to buy a few new outfits, tie up loose ends, film a new video for Roddy's love ballad and say goodbye to friends and family. The month went by in a blur as Alex and Ace set it up that Ace would pay her part of the rent and stay in the room that had been hers, the band and the record label worked on a set list, a whole look and gimmick for them, and shot their next video.</p><p>     “You're My Heart” was the single and it was set up as a gothic looking video where they were werewolves.</p><p>     “But sexy werewolves,” exclaimed Melvin.</p><p>     Alex and Brett looked at each other and she rolled her eyes to which Brett smirked. Benji flexed his biceps and wagged his eyebrows and Roddy grinned as he was over the moon that they'd chosen his song as their second single. “Slide It In” had become a big hit and Alex and Brett heard it on the radio in the convenient store they'd stopped at on the way to the shoot. Without thinking, Brett had taken Alex into his arms and swung her around in excitement as she giggled. It was a good thing no one they'd known had been around to see it. Brett's arms lingered as Alex pulled away and smoothed her vest and looked down awkwardly before clearing her throat. </p><p>     The shoot was on a set that looked like an old castle. There were hundreds of candles lit and flowy curtains on the fake windows. Alex was impressed. Billie ran out in a sheer but voluminous old fashioned gown that hung off of her creamy shoulders and ran to Alex. Billie flung her delicate arms around Alex's neck and pressed her red lips to Alex's. Alex's hands rested on Billie's back awkwardly, but soon she felt Billie's tongue breaching her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and tasted like strawberries. Alex found her hands relaxing on Billie's hips and her tongue moving to meet the other girl's. She told herself that it looked good for everyone to think she was into kissing girls, but she was shocked to find that she was getting a bit more into the kiss than she'd dare to admit. </p><p>     Alex was kissing Billie back, running her hand up to stroke Billie's hair when she heard the catcalls and cheers of her bandmates. She and Billie pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily, their blue eyes meeting, their chests slightly heaving. Billie looked up at Alex like she thought Alex was the most amazing thing she'd ever known. Alex looked up and saw her bandmates, as they cheered and laughed. Brett wasn't laughing though. He looked a bit hot under the collar. Alex forced a smile and took Billie by the arm. </p><p>     “I've missed you Alex, you're always so busy now, but I'm so glad, you and your band deserve this.”</p><p>     “Thanks,” said Alex in as deep a voice as she could naturally muster. </p><p>     “When I heard that Blood Moon was shooting an old timey werewolf video, I knew I just had to be in it.”</p><p>     “Cool, you look great. That dress looks amazing on you and your hair is so...curly,” complimented Alex, not knowing how to act.</p><p>     Billie grinned one of her award winning smiles and leaned up on her toes to kiss Alex's cheek, “You're so sweet, that's why I like you so much. You're not like other guys.” </p><p>     “Maybe I am just like other guys,” suggested Alex.</p><p>     “No, you're nicer, you're sweeter, you're...softer.”</p><p>     “Now sweetheart, don't go ruining my male pride,” laughed Alex.</p><p>     “No, you're sexy in your own way. You don't have to be all crude and rough to be attractive,” said Billie in adoration.</p><p>     “Are you saying you don't think I'm a sexual kind of guy like say, Brett,” asked Alex.</p><p>     Billie looked over to where Brett was now being led to costumes, his gaze watching them avidly, and she shrugged, “I've had sex with Brett, he's sexy and all, but he's a brute. I want something tender, someone who will touch me softly and kiss me breathless and worship me.”</p><p>     Alex nodded like she understood, although she was a bit jealous that Brett and Billie had been intimate, “Yeah, I know what what you mean.” </p><p>     Billie beamed, “I'm glad, but make no mistake about it Alex,” she leaned in and whispered in Alex's ear, “I'd also be willing to fuck you hard.” </p><p>     Alex gasped and choked on her spit, causing Billie to pat her tenderly on the back. </p><p>     “Billie, would you let Alex get in his costume,” Alex heard Melvin say in annoyance. </p><p>     “No problem, I can't wait to see how good it looks on him,” said Billie and she sauntered away, winking at Alex.</p><p>     “It must be nice to get girl's attention so easily,” Melvin remarked.</p><p>     Alex gave a couple more coughs and then looked up Melvin, “I never considered myself much of a ladies man.”</p><p>     “Maybe I'm trying too hard,” Melvin pondered.</p><p>     “Yes, just be natural, be yourself. Women love authenticity,” answered Alex.</p><p>     Melvin nodded, a look of deep thought on his face,” Well, lets get you to costumes, we have a gothic period werewolf video to shoot and you have to make out with Billie in it.”</p><p>     Alex burst into a fit of choking again. </p><p>     Melvin hadn't been kidding. The video would be shot in mostly black and white. They'd been put in period-esque costumes and they'd be playing their instruments dramatically between shots of running through the fake woods and the fake castle. Billie ran dramatically through the castle while Alex chased her and eventually Alex caught her and they'd had to kiss passionately. It took shot after shot to get the perfect scenes of Alex holding Billie's hand up against a stone wall and nuzzling her shoulder and neck before kissing her hard. Then they'd had to put on makeup to make themselves look like werewolves. </p><p>     Brett was stood in a lit arch in only his leather pants and long boots as he played the guitar, a fan blowing that glorious hair of his. Then the camera would pan in on him and he would appear to be a werewolf. Roddy played his drums in the forest as shots of a full moon loomed overhead. They filmed Benji locked in what appeared to be a dungeon when the moon shines through the bars and he breaks out of his chains to pick up a bass and start playing. Finally at the end, Alex bites Billie on her shoulder and her eyes turn yellow. Of course Billie had to put in yellow contacts, but she was a model and a trooper and would do anything for a successful project. </p><p>     As cheesy as the video seemed, they all knew it would be a success. Plus, any video Billie was in, tended to be popular. When the film crew was done filming the band, they needed some more shots with Billie writhing around in a big canopy bed, so Alex went to change. She went to a secluded dressing room and found herself pushed firmly against the wall. </p><p>     Before she could ask Brett what he thought he was doing, Brett was locking the door behind them and pulling Alex's hands up above her head. His mouth came down to hers and he kissed her hard. This kiss was not soft and sweet like the one she'd shared with Billie. No, this one was rough and firm and where Billie had tasted all woman, Brett tasted like a man. Spicy and hard, his whiskers just a bit abrasive. Instead of soft breasts pushed up against her chest, she felt his manhood hard and eager against her lower belly. She would have pushed him away, but he held her hands against the wall.</p><p>     His tongue forced between her lips and he battered her tongue with his own, swirling around and then sucking at her bottom lip. Alex felt her heart beating heavily against her rib cage. She felt his erection grind up against her and her own wetness in response. Finally he drew back and looked into her startled blue eyes.</p><p>     “Brett, what the hell,” she stormed.</p><p>     “It's funny, you could be a model, you're so fucking beautiful, but instead of you running around in that fancy dress, it's Billie, and watching you and Billie kissing and caressing each other over and over, it's more than I can stand,” he gritted out passionately. </p><p>     It's a job Brett, I have a job to do. Videos are fun and all, but this is about my music. Music is the only thing I've ever given a shit about,” Alex cried, trying to buck Brett away from her.</p><p>     His green eyes darkened to a fiery emerald, “No, I saw you kiss her back, you felt something, you liked it.”</p><p>     “Are you jealous,” she asked angrily.</p><p>     He nodded, “I want to be the one to kiss you, to make you pant like a whore, but I have to admit, I also want to be right there in the middle of you two.”</p><p>     “Let me go, you're unbelievable,” she struggled.</p><p>     He leaned down to kiss her again and she made to bite him and he reared back to glare at her, “You know I could fuck you right here, against this wall and I don't have to kiss you to do it.” </p><p>     “We have a deal Brett, only a dishonorable man would go back on his word,” she warned, her eyes shooting fire at him.</p><p>     “Who ever said I was honorable,” he said deeply, lowering his head to nuzzle her neck the same way she'd nuzzled Billie's just an hour ago.</p><p>     Alex was angry, but she was also aroused. She knew she had to get a handle on this situation. What had gotten into Brett that he thought this was acceptable behavior?</p><p>     “Brett, I know you don't seem to care about my identity, but this matters to me and if we get caught like this, it will ruin everything,” she declared.</p><p>     One of his hands left her wrists and Alex breathed a short lived sigh of relief before he was running it up her shirt to cup a breast. She was wrapped and he growled in frustration. He tugged at the wrapping and managed to get his fingers under it to feel her peaked nipple as she bucked against him.</p><p>     “You really shouldn't move like that my love, you have no idea the things my body wants to do to you right here and now,” he said heatedly.</p><p>     “As part of our deal, the one that I didn't break, because I'm not despicable like you, I know exactly what kind of things you want to do to me, and the answer is no,” she said low.</p><p>     “Oh no Alex, you don't know. Let me elaborate. I can rip those little pants of yours off those legs and fuck you rough and hard up against this wall. I was gentle with you before, but with the kind of mood I'm in, I can show you just how rough a man like me can be. I'll have you howling and screaming until they break this god damn door down and find out exactly what you really are,” he gritted out.</p><p>     Her eyes widened and he expected her to fight him, but instead she said the only words he wished she wouldn't, “Please, Brett, don't do this.” </p><p>     He grunted, his hands letting go of her breast and wrists and he stepped back to look at her delectable form. She chest was rapidly rising and falling, her lip was quivering, her eyes were wet with unshed tears and suddenly he hated himself. He wasn't one to give a shit what a girl wanted, but Alex, she was more than a piece of ass, she was his friend, his bandmate and he couldn't do this to her. It had all seemed like fun and games until it had gotten too heated. He gave her one last longing glance and turned around to let himself out. He didn't utter another word. </p><p>     Alex leaned against the wall in a state of arousal and watched him leave. Yes, she'd wanted him, but he could have ruined everything. He could have blown her cover and he could have ruined her plans not to give into him again. Two people had turned her on today, but now, all she could think about was Brett. Had he called her his love?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Here We Come Tucson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The band gets on the bus, headed off on their first tour.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my husband (also the breaker of my heart) got Covid last week and we've been on quarantine. He got flu like sickness, felt like crap for about a week, but now he's fine. I must be A symptomatic, because I have had nothing. Just to be careful, we've all stayed home, which has been great for my writing. I'm finally getting back on track with this story and I have great ideas for my others. If we're symptom free come Monday, it's back to the old grindstone, but this time has been not so bad. Yeah, we're a little stir crazy, but we've spent a lot of time together and I haven't hated it. Plus, I work retail and the crazy panic buying bullshit is happening again and I haven't had to deal with that this week, so hey, there's that. And...I got paid for what I would have worked. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's not as sexy, but I thought it was quite amusing. It's funny how when I'm truly inspired, the characters and situations take a life of their own and it's like I just sit back and watch while my fingers move on the keyboard. I'd appreciate comments (nice ones please).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all applauded as the bus turned up in the parking lot of the record studio. Benji and Roddy whooped and hollered and Alex clapped. Brett was a little more subdued, but even he was fairly excited. She'd already said goodbye to Ace earlier that day, but Stacy, Nica and Bash were with Alex and her band as they stood watching the bus pull in. Brett was alone, but he'd said goodbye to his mother when he'd brought Tiger to her that morning. She was excited for him. She didn't know exactly what he did for a living, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good that he made so much and wouldn't tell her how he did it. She was excited for him to finally pursue his musical dreams. Jess was there with Roddy and the two of them were holding hands. Chasity was also there, her sandy brown hair sprayed up, a sheen of shocking pink lipstick on her small lips, wearing a lowcut blouse that had paint splatter designs and a mini skirt, holding her arm up around Benji's shoulder, any chance that she could.</p><p>     Chasity had been giving Nica the side eye and Nica had been brazenly eyeing Benji and giving him big smiles. Nica was wearing Daisy Duke cut off shorts and a black bustier with a pair of black stilettos. Her red hair was shining brilliantly in the sun. Benji couldn't help but stare at her and Chasity was not happy about it. Chasity pulled at the bodice of her top and nuzzled against Benji. The bus wasn't a new model, but to a new band just starting off, it was magical. Melvin hopped off the bus with a huge smile on his face and his arms out.</p><p>     “What do you all think,” he exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p>     “Fucking bitchin,” shouted Benji. </p><p>     The others made hoots of agreeance and Bruce enthusiastically said, “Who wants to go check it out?”</p><p>     They all hollered and cheered some more and then they were getting onto the bus to look around. There was a large living area in the front with booths and small tables, a few couches and a tiny kitchen. Back behind the kitchen was an area that had small bunks on either side of the aisle. Between the bunk area and a back bedroom was a bathroom. Alex saw the back bedroom and threw her bag on the bed.</p><p>     “Dibs,” she called. </p><p>     “Hey, that ain't fair,” called out Benji.</p><p>     “Sorry, it's mine, I called it,” she insisted, knowing that having her own living space would be vital to keeping her gender a secret. </p><p>     “At least we could rock, paper, scissors it or something,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Nah, guys, just let Alex have it, you know he needs more space for his beauty supplies,” teased Brett.</p><p>     The others laughed and Alex glared at him, but he winked and she realized that he was just trying to help her out. She smirked, and plopped down on her new bed. </p><p>     “It'll still be fun,” said Roddy.</p><p>     “Hell yeah, we're going to have the time of our lives,” gushed Benji.</p><p>     “Well, I'll miss my girl,” said Roddy as Jess came up behind him. </p><p>     Jess smiled up at Roddy sweetly causing Benji to mock a  gesture where he stuck his finger in his mouth and appeared to puke. Roddy punched him in the arm. </p><p>     Stacy came into the back bedroom and smiled, then plopped down on the bed next to Alex and said whimsically, “Oh how I wish I could come with you.”</p><p>     Roddy and Benji gave each other a sly look and went back into the bunk area to call which bunks they wanted. </p><p>     “I wish you could too Stace, it would be such an adventure,” replied Alex. </p><p>     “I'll still come to some of your shows,” said Stacy. </p><p>     “I can't wait Stace.” </p><p>     Brett had wandered into the front of the bus to let Alex and her best friend have their moment. Nica and Bash were sitting back on the front couches, but Chasity came into the room and Nica took that moment to rise and walk through the bunk area to rub against Benji on the way to the back. Benji didn't bother to move out of her way and enjoyed her breasts rubbing against him as he locked eyes with her and smiled. </p><p>     “Excuse me,” Nica said oh so sweetly. </p><p>     “You're definitely excused,” Benji said huskily.</p><p>     Nica winked and walked to the back to look at Alex's new room. Bash followed. </p><p>     “Well, someone got lucky,” remarked Bash.</p><p>     “I kind of had to jump on it,” Alex said quietly.</p><p>     “They'll think it's because the lead singer thinks he's special, but...” Bash trailed off.</p><p>     Alex raised her eyebrows to silently communicate that he was right though.</p><p>     They all laughed and Alex found it hard to contain her excitement, “Look, guys, I love you all and I wish this could have been us.”</p><p>     “Stop, Alex, you had the drive, the fire, the desire and you're finally getting what you deserve,” said Stacy.</p><p>     “Thank you, but you know I wanted this for all of us,” Alex insisted.</p><p>     “She's right though Alex,” said Bash, “You finally have this chance, and it's huge and you're amazing. Eat it up.”</p><p>     “It's not over for us, but we love how happy this is going to make you,” agreed Nica.</p><p>     “Plus, whenever your band gets huge, you can invite our new band to open for you,” Stacy laughed. </p><p>     “You know it,” replied Alex.</p><p>     “But Alex, don't take all of this so seriously, I mean, yes take it seriously, but just have fun, enjoy, don't freak out so much about small things. We know you and you tend to get a little...uptight.”</p><p>     Alex raised a golden eyebrow and then nodded, “Yeah, I know, and I'll try.”</p><p>     “Bash is only saying that because he wants you to be happy, not make yourself crazy,” agreed Nica.</p><p>     “Just remember, we're you're biggest fans and we love you,” said Stacy and they all nodded.</p><p>     “You guys, I have to be a man and you're making me emotional,” complained Alex.</p><p>     “What I wouldn't give to be stuck on a tour bus with all of those hotties, and you're going to hang out with Motley Crue!!! Good lord, I'd eat cereal out of Nikki Sixx's belly button,” exclaimed Nica, breaking the emotional tension and making them all laugh.</p><p>     “But not if you were a MAN,” explained Alex, giving Nica a meaningful look. </p><p>     “Speak for yourself Alex,” said Bash dramatically. </p><p>     They all cracked up again, but before they could say anything else, Bruce was calling out, “Alright, we have to wrap it up, we have to get to Tucson soon.”</p><p>     They all went out to get their luggage and say their last goodbyes before the bus rolled off. Nica, Stacy, Bash and Alex gave each other a huge group hug as Brett watched. It was funny how the rest of the guys didn't realize that the scene was a twenty year old girl with her best friends, who were comprised of two women and a gay man, but he was glad that Alex got a big send off from her friends. He noticed that Ace wasn't there and figured that he couldn't be there being that it would look a little funny if the actual male twin showed up. </p><p>     Brett and Alex had gone into a sort of truce after the video shoot, with her driving herself to practices and then going home right after. She avoided him at first but when she realized that he wasn't being pushy or aggressive with her, she seemed to let down her guard just a bit. Brett would never admit to the amount of hours he had spent laying in bed and regretting his decision to push Alex up against the wall and almost have his way with her. He had really been trying to win her over and the way she'd acted like a timid stray the next time he'd seen her, it cemented the fact that he had pushed her away instead. </p><p>     Oh, he'd wanted her, he still wanted her, but he knew that he shouldn't have tried to force her. Not if he wanted her to remain his friend. He hadn't told her he was sorry, but he had let his actions speak for him. He was nothing but courteous to her in the next couple of weeks. Then when he'd realized that she was trying to get the bedroom for her much needed female privacy, he'd backed her up on it. What she didn't know is that he planned on perhaps spending a bit of time with her in that bedroom. He just needed to win her back. Maybe get her drunk? There would be plenty of booze going around in the next few months. </p><p>     After the luggage was packed up, Stacy insisted on getting a picture of the band in front of the bus and so they lined up and smiled while she took several photos. She wouldn't get the photographs for several days as she would have to go turn them into the film hut, but she was sure they'd turn out awesome. </p><p>     “Hey, handsome, can you take a picture of us,” Stacy asked Brett, talking about Alex and her gang.</p><p>     “Yeah, I'm not much of a photographer, but sure,” and so he took a couple pictures of Alex and her friends. </p><p>     Then Jess was begging Stacy to take a photo of her and Roddy and Stacy happily complied. Jess kissed Roddy's cheek tenderly in one and then he looked at her and Stacy got a photo of the two kissing like no one was watching. Nica took a photo of Alex and Stacy and finally Bruce was shouting for everyone to wrap it up. </p><p>     “One more,” begged Stacy, “Alex and Brett.” </p><p>     Alex gave Stacy a 'what the hell' look, but Brett nodded and stood next to Alex as Stacy steadied her camera. Brett threw his arm around Alex's shoulders and they heard the snap of Stacy's camera. Alex looked up at Brett and narrowed her eyes. </p><p>     “What, she may be your best friend, but I'll be your best friend on this trip,” he explained. </p><p>     “Alex, smile,” complained Stacy. </p><p>     The corner of Alex's mouth turned up in a half smile and Stacy took the photo. Then Bruce was shoving them all onto the bus. Jess and Roddy got in another tender kiss and Nica purposely winked at Benji and gave him the 'call me' gesture while Chasity was looking. Benji couldn't help but laugh for a moment and then he made a fake cough to cover it up as Chasity glared at him. Then Chasity gave a nasty look to Nica while she threw her arms around Benji's neck and gave him a forceful kiss. It was Nica's turn to glare. </p><p>     Their friends and significant others waved energetically as the band hung out the windows waving back. </p><p>     “Here we come Tucson,” whooped Benji. </p><p>     Jess was crying, Roddy was blowing her kisses, Benji was giving them all the rock horns gesture, Alex was waving at her crew. Brett sat down on the couch next to Alex and admired her ass. She was wearing tight acid wash jeans, and a long button up top with one of her vests, but as she bent out the window, Brett had a great view. Her long hair hung to her waist and under that was her perfectly formed ass. His hands itched to touch her, but he knew he had to play it cool if he wanted more of her later.</p><p>     Benji grinned at Nica as she pulled her top open, baring her breasts and Chasity made her way closer to her to elbow her unkindly. Stacy caught Chasity's arm and she shook her head.</p><p>     Chasity was annoyed that Nica's friends were there to back her up, but she hissed, “You whore.”</p><p>     Nica laughed and looked Chasity up and down, “Look who's talking.”</p><p>     “I'll tell you something Annie, Benji won't stay faithful to either of us,” Chasity yelled.</p><p>     “Who you calling Annie, you no good skank,” Nica shrieked and jumped for Chasity. </p><p>     The last thing Benji saw as the bus pulled out onto the road was Nica and Chasity rolling around in the parking lot and Bash pulling them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>